Secrets Within the Past
by Michiru Fhang
Summary: After moving to Domino City, one girl finds out about a past she never knew she even had. CHAPTER 17 UP! Holographic Deck Master Saga underway! Rating just to be safe. ON HOLD!
1. Meetings and Mermories

Crystal:  Hello Fanfiction readers.  I'm Crystal Light and this is my second YGO Fanfiction.  The style is going to be a little different from Seeking the Light.  For one, this story is told from a third person point of view.  I also have a muse; this is so cool ^_^.  Come out here and say hello to the readers.

Kris:  *walks into room* Hey there.  I'm Yami Kris.  I don't really know how it happened, but Crystal and I met and now I'm her muse and her yami.  Now what do I do Crystal?

Crystal*face fault*:  The disclaimer, Kris.

Kris:  Oh yeah, *goofy grin* Crystal doesn't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, but she owns her OCs and me.

Crystal:  Now on with the fic.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Blah" = speaking

[Blah] = thoughts

Neko-chan = Kitty

Chapter One:  Meetings and Memories

            A sixteen-year-old girl stands and peers around the airport.  Her name is Crystal Hikari.  She's wearing a pair of blue jean capris, a white top with a line drawing of a blue dragon on it, on her feet is a pair of leather sandals, and she has a beat-up, sky blue backpack slung over her shoulder.  Crystal has dark brown hair that reaches the middle of her back, tied back into a tight braid.  Her usually cheerful sapphire eyes are filled with worry as she continues to peer across the airport for any sign of her oldest friend.

            "Where is he?" Crystal grumbled tiredly, "He should have been here fifteen minutes ago."

            "Neko-chan is that you?" A familiar voice asked, causing Crystal to look to the right.

            There she saw two very familiar boys and ran to them.   The taller boy had short, medium brown hair and ocean blue eyes.  He wore a long navy leather jacket over a black shirt and black pants.  The shorter boy wore a red vest over a yellow-gold shirt along with a pair of light blue jeans.  He had long unruly black hair and sparkling gray eyes.  These were two close friends of Crystal's from the orphanage her mother worked at, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba.

            "Seto-kun, Moku-chan." Crystal cried, wrapping her arms around the taller of the two boys, "I'm so glad to see you."

            "Let go Crystal." Seto choked out, "You're squeezing too hard."

            "Sorry." Crystal said, blushing slightly as she released her older friend only to have Mokuba leap into her arms.

            "I missed you so much, Crystal." Mokuba said.

            "I missed you too, Mokuba." She said, "Now, let me go so I can get my bags."

            "As long as you let me help you carry them." Mokuba replied.

            "Deal.  My other two bags will be on the luggage carousel." Crystal replied, "I need to talk to your brother, so wait over there for us.  You know what they look like."

            "You okay, Neko-chan?" Seto asked, once Mokuba was out of hearing range.

            "I don't know, Seto-kun." Crystal said, tears starting to fill her eyes, "I guess I can't believe she's really gone."

            "Lina was a fighter to the end, but she knew this was a battle she was going to lose." Seto said, placing a comforting arm over Crystal's shoulders, "Just remember the good times and that she fixed it so that you could stay with us."

            "I'll do that." Crystal said with a small nod, "We'd better go get my luggage before Mokuba tries to get it off the carousel."

            "Is it that heavy?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow.

            "If he grabs the wrong one, he may be dragged around the carousel." Crystal replied with a giggle.

            Sure enough Mokuba had grabbed the heavier of Crystal's two bags, and it was dragging him around the carousel.  It was easy to tell which ones were hers because there was a picture of a Wingweaver on both of her sky blue bags.  Crystal laughed and helped Mokuba pull off the heavier bag, while Seto grabbed the lighter bag.  Mokuba took the lighter bag from his brother and wheeled it behind him, as Crystal wheeled the heavier bag behind her.  Mokuba walked beside Crystal, and the two of them talked quietly.

            "What do you think of Domino so far?" Mokuba asked.

            "It's nicer than Tokyo." Crystal replied with a smile, "Then again it is a lot smaller, too.  So school starts next Monday?"

            "Yeah, It's a shame summer's almost over." Mokuba frowned, "But I get to see my classmates again."

            "That's nice." Crystal sighed, "So what have you two been doing this summer?"

            "Well, Seto's been working most of the summer.  He's either at the office or away on business." Mokuba sighed, "I usually stay home.  The meetings are really boring."

            "Well, then you and I can hang out." Crystal said ruffling Mokuba's hair, "Hey Seto, did you make the arrangements for me to meet with the principal?"

            "Yes, your appointment is tomorrow afternoon at two." Seto replied, "I'll give you a ride out to the school, but can't guarantee a ride home."

            "That's okay." Crystal replied, "How far is the school from your house?"

            "About three miles." Seto replied, "It's a good forty-five minute walk."

            "No big deal." Crystal replied, "If I find a bike, it will only be a twenty minute ride."

            "Why would you want to do that?" Mokuba asked, "The limo is much faster."

            "Cause, I like the exercise." Crystal giggled, ruffling Mokuba's hair.

            Once they got outside, Crystal noticed a black limousine waiting by the curb.  Seto casually walked up to it and a man with neat gray hair climbed out of the driver's seat and opened the back door.  Seto climbed in, while the driver took Crystal's three bags and placed them in the trunk.  Then Mokuba grabbed Crystal's hand and pulled her inside the limo.

            The inside of the limo was wonderful.  The seats were soft, navy blue velvet, and on the opposite side of the limo were a mini-fridge and a snack cupboard.  Seto was sitting closest to the opposite side and was typing away on a black laptop, causing Mokuba to frown.  Since Crystal was sitting across from Seto, she gave him a little nudge with her foot.  Seto looked up and raised an eyebrow at Crystal.  She tilted her head towards Mokuba, who was sitting beside her.

            "Mokuba, where would you like to go for dinner?" Seto asked, putting away his laptop.

            "Um, could we go to that new DZ on Main Street?"  Mokuba asked.

            "Anything for you little guy." Seto said with a smile, "Daisuke, head to the new Discovery Zone on Main Street."

            When they arrived at the Discovery Zone, Crystal looked at Seto in shock.  She couldn't believe that he actually agreed to come to a kid's play center.  Once the three of them went inside, Mokuba dragged Crystal over to a booth while Seto ordered the pizza.  Crystal looked around the huge room in awe.  Three-quarters of it was covered by a massive pipe maze.  There were two ball rooms each one with a slide into it, a bungee cord room, and a roller slide.

            Crystal could hear kids squealing with delight as they had ball fights and raced through the pipe tunnels.  Seto walked over to the booth and explained that the pizza would be ready in about thirty minutes.  Mokuba's face broke into a huge smile and grabbed Crystal by the arm.  Seto chuckled and said that he would call when the food arrived.  Once down by the pipe maze, Crystal and Mokuba took off their shoes.

            "You got to count to twenty and then come find me." Mokuba chirped, darting into a tunnel.

            "Little imp." Crystal giggled before counting up to twenty.

            Once she was through counting, Crystal climbed into the same tunnel Mokuba had gone into.  At each crossway in the tunnels, Crystal listened for Mokuba's voice.  At one break in the tunnel paths, Crystal saw Mokuba scurrying away.  He had seen her and was making a break for it.  Crystal crawled after him as fast as she could.  Mokuba laughed as he climbed into the bungee cord room and hurried to the other side.

            "The only way out is down, Mokuba." Crystal taunted, "I'm gonna catch you."

            "I don't think so, Crystal." Mokuba laughed, "Going down."

            Mokuba jumped down through the bungee cords, making and almost nonstop trip to the bottom of the room.  Crystal dove down the bungee cords and instantly found her right foot was stuck.  She was stuck hanging upside down and was not very happy about her predicament.  Mokuba had a mischievously glint in his gray eyes and hurried over to the booth where Seto was still sitting.  Crystal couldn't believe what Mokuba was doing; he was bringing Seto over to see her tangled in the bungee cords.

            "I thought you'd land on your feet, Neko-chan." Seto laughed.

            "I am so going to get you for this, Mokuba." Crystal seethed, "When I catch you, you'll regret it."

            "If I get you out, will you promise not to get me?" Mokuba asked.

            "Fine, just get me out before all the blood rushes to my head." Crystal replied.

            After Crystal was freed and they were finished eating, Seto decided that it would be best if the three of them headed home, an idea Crystal completely supported.  She was ready to unpack and go to bed.  However once she climbed into the limo, Crystal leaned her head against Seto's shoulder and fell into a deep sleep.  Seto smiled at his childhood friend; even after Mokuba and he had been adopted, she and her mother had tried to visit.  Crystal always seemed to know that Gozaburo was hurting Mokuba and him.

            "What are you thinking about, Big Brother?" Mokuba asked.

            "Do you remember how Crystal came to see us the week before Gozaburo adopted us?" Seto replied.

            "Yeah, that was the day Lina took that picture of us playing chess." Mokuba nodded, "Then on the day we left, Crystal gave us the card lockets."

            "I remember that day." Seto said with a sad smile.

***Flashback1***

            "Seto-kun, Moku-chan." An eleven-year-old Crystal called running to the two boys through the rain, "Wait for me, please."

            Seto (twelve) and Mokuba (seven) stopped before climbing into the huge black limo.  Crystal clutched two leather cords in her hands.  On the cords were two card-shaped lockets, and inside each locket was a picture.  Crystal placed the one with Mokuba's picture around Seto's neck and the one with Seto's picture around Mokuba's neck.  Crystal gave the two boys one last hug before they climbed into the limo.  Seto turned around and watched Crystal stand in the rain, waving good-bye.

            "Turn around, Seto." Gozaburo Kaiba said coldly, "Within a year she will have forgotten about the two of you."

***Flashback1***

            However, Gozaburo was wrong.  Crystal never forgot her two friends; she would write once a month and send birthday and Christmas cards.  After a while, Seto would have to sneak to the mailbox before one of the servants took it.  Gozaburo had tried to sever Crystal's connection to the brothers by having the servants burn her letters.  Then Seto learned that Crystal and her mother had tried to visit several times.

            Then when Gozaburo died, Crystal was finally able to visit.  Seto couldn't believe how four years had changed him and his friend.  She had grown older just as he had, but where she was still warm and sweet, he had grown cold and harsh.  Then about six months ago, a terrible thing happened.  Crystal's mother was diagnosed with leukemia, and it broke Crystal's heart to know her mother only had months to live.  Seto remembered going up to Tokyo to visit Lina before her death.

***Flashback2***

            "Seto, do you understand why I'm asking you to do this for me?" Lina asked, staring at him with tired brown eyes.

            "Yes, you don't want Crystal to go through what Mokuba and I went through." Seto replied, "I promise that I'll take good care of her, like she was my sister."

            "That's all I can ask, Seto." Lina said with a tired smile, "My lawyer has all the papers.  You know the address."

            "Momma?" Crystal asked, coming into the room, "What's going on?"

            "I'll explain, Lina." Seto said, placing a hand over Lina's, "Well, Neko-chan, Crystal, you know your mother isn't expected to live much longer."

            "I know that, Seto-kun." Crystal nodded.

            "She and I made arrangements so that you will live with Mokuba and me in Domino, instead of going to foster care or an orphanage." Seto continued, "She doesn't want you to go through what Mokuba and I went through."

            "Oh." Crystal said softly, before walking out of the room.

***Flashback2***

            "Big Brother." Mokuba said, gently nudging Seto, "We're home."

            Seto snapped back into the present and nodded.  Then he carefully gathered Crystal into his arms, before climbing out of the limo.  Mokuba opened the front door and held it while Seto walked inside.  Seto told two butlers to take Crystal's belongings to her room.  Both butlers nodded and went out to the limo to grab the girl's things.  Seto carried Crystal up to her room and laid her on the bed.

            As the servants quietly brought in Crystal's luggage, Seto took off Crystal's shoes and jacket.  Then he covered her tired body with the bed's covers.  Crystal opened her eyes slightly and gave Seto a tired smile.  Seto returned the smile, before rising to leave the room.  Crystal closed her eyes and snuggled into the warm blankets.  Seto walked to the door and smiled gently.

            "Good night, Neko-chan." He murmured, before closing the door.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Crystal:  Aaaw wasn't that sweet? ^_^

Kris:  Yeah, I think I'm getting cavities just reading it. 

Crystal: *thwacks Yami Kris* Be nice or I won't give you any Tootsie Rolls later.

Kris:  No don't take my Tootsie Rolls.  I'll be good.

Crystal:  Ok, Kris, but you have to finish up.

Kris:  Ok *turns to readers w/ Chibi Eyes* Plz read and review.  Otherwise I may not get my Tootsie Rolls.


	2. New School, New Problems

Kris: Hah, someone supports me! Thanks Yami Lara and I hope your head feels better *hands Yami Lara an ice pack* Crystal: Yay. I have reviews. ^_^ Here ya go Kris *gives him a extra-large Tootsie Roll* Kris*starry-eyed*: Tootsie Roll *drools* Thank you aibou *glomps Crystal* Crystal*squished voice*: No Problem Kris. BTW Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. Just borrowing it for my story. Kris: Don't forget to check out my description on Crystal's bio. Now read the story. *Munches on Tootsie Roll*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ "Blah" = speaking [Blah] = thoughts //Blah// = yami to hikari /Blah/ = hikari to yami  
  
Chapter Two: New School, New Problems  
  
"I'm heading out now, Seto." Crystal called, heading out the door.  
"You sure you don't want a ride, Crystal?" Mokuba asked from the top of the steps.  
"I'm going to get enough strange looks for the uniform." She replied with a laugh, "Beside I don't want to start any rumors about your brother."  
"Before you go, can you run to the garage and tell Shin to wheel out the Silver Sapphire." Seto asked, appearing beside Mokuba.  
Crystal nodded and gave Seto a thumbs-up before running out the door. Seto and Mokuba glanced at each other, grins plastered on their faces. Seto held up three fingers and lowered them on by one. As soon as the last one was lowered, the front door flew open, and Crystal raced up the stairs. Tears were in her eyes as she gave both boys huge hugs, thanking them repeatedly.  
"Hurry up, and test it out." Seto said, "I want to know how well it rides when I see you at school."  
Crystal nodded silently and ran back down the stair and out the front door. The Silver Sapphire was a brand-new silver and blue bicycle. It had a basket attached to the back wheel for Crystal to place her schoolbag. There was even a lock for the bike so Crystal could chain it up at school. Crystal placed her bag in the basket and rode out the main gates of Kaiba Mansion heading for school.  
Crystal arrived at Domino High about twenty minutes before classes started. She chained up her bike and walked inside; ignoring the stares she received from the other students that had arrived early. She went to the office and picked up her schedule, receiving a pleasant smile from the secretary. Crystal headed to her homeroom to consult her schedule, so she knew what to expect for classes. When Crystal walked into the classroom she was surprised to see that the teacher was already in the room.  
"I am Miss Haruna." The teacher said with a smile, "You must be Crystal Hikari."  
"Hai, I am she." Crystal replied.  
"Mr. Tsunami was right when he said I would recognize you out of all the other girls." Miss Haruna said with a pleasant smile, "Please sit anywhere you'd like. One of your classmates has already chosen his seat."  
Crystal turned to see a boy in the very back row staring out the window. He had long white hair and a gentle-looking face. His chocolate brown eyes gazed longingly out the window. Crystal couldn't blame him for wanting to be outside; it was another perfect, late-summer day. Crystal walked to the back row and sat down in the desk beside the boy. He turned and stared at her with mild surprise written on his pale face.  
"You're staring." Crystal said in a gentle voice.  
"Sorry." The boy said, "I've never seen a girl wear the boys' uniform before."  
"It's okay. Most people haven't." Crystal replied with an amused smile, "My name is Crystal Hikari."  
"I'm Ryou Bakura. Call me, Ryou." The boy replied, "You must be new."  
"I just moved here from Tokyo last week." Crystal said.  
"I moved here from England last year." Ryou explained, "I don't know what sort of treatment girls get for being new, but being a new guy is rough."  
"Thanks for the warning." Crystal nodded, "So how is the cafeteria food?"  
"You don't want to know." Ryou said with a sickened face.  
"But the a la Carte is pretty good." He added quickly, causing relief to flood Crystal's face.  
Soon, more people started to file into the classroom. Ryou rose and walked over to a group of four other students, three boys and a girl. Ryou started talking to them and motioned to Crystal. The girl broke away from the group, smiling brightly. Her cerulean eyes sparkled and her short, chestnut brown hair bounced as she walked over to Crystal. She held out her hand and introduced herself as Anzu. Crystal shook her hand and smiled back.  
"Come on." Anzu said, "I'll introduce you to my other friends."  
"Okay." Crystal said, suddenly feeling shy and nervous.  
Anzu led Crystal over to the three boys and had them introduce themselves. The boy with brown hair and hazel eyes introduced himself as Honda. The boy with blonde hair and brown eyes was Jonouchi, insisting that Jono be used. Then finally the boy that was only five foot if you included his wild tri-color hair (blond bangs, with black spiked hair that ended with red tips) introduce himself as Yugi. His magenta eyes were shining brightly with excitement.  
"My name is Crystal." Crystal said, "It was nice to meet all of you."  
"I got a question." Jono said, "How come you're wearing the guy uniform instead of the girl one?"  
"I'd rather not answer that right now." Crystal replied softly, before heading back to her desk.  
"Okay, no asking about the uniform." Jono his face falling slightly.  
Ryou looked over at Crystal, but her face was buried in her arms. He could see the almost unnoticeable tremors of her sobs. By asking that simple question Jono had accidentally touched a sensitive nerve in her mind. No one else seemed to notice that she was crying. Yugi and the others had started talking about Duelist Kingdom again. Ryou shook his head slightly and walked back to his desk. As he did Bakura took the moment to taunt him from within the Ring.  
//Let's see. What do we have here?//  
/Please, Bakura. Not here./  
//Like I would even want to take over here.//  
/What do you want then?/  
//A better look at that girl, for one. Talk to her.//  
"Crystal?" Ryou asked softly, "Are you okay?"  
"No." Crystal replied in a soft voice, not looking up.  
//Stubborn mortal.//  
That was the last Ryou heard from Bakura until close to lunch. Bakura was determined to find out more about Crystal. So much so, that he shoved Ryou into his soul room as soon as the bell rang for lunch. Bakura followed Crystal out of the classroom and to the cafeteria. She noticed him behind her in line, and gave Bakura a timid, scared look before paying for her food and darting out of the room.  
/Please leave her alone, Bakura./  
//Shut up, baka! I don't know how she did it, but that girl can tell us apart.//  
Bakura left from the same door as Crystal, but lost her in the sea of students still in the hallway. Growling angrily, Bakura relinquished his hold over Ryou, who decided it was best to head up to the roof. He knew nobody went up there because everyone knew he went up there. Even though Ryou didn't know exactly what Bakura did to the people that got close to him, Ryou knew that their souls probably ended up in the Shadow Realm one way or another. Ryou was surprised to hear soft crying when he opened the door to the rooftop.  
"Crystal, what are you doing up here?" Ryou asked, seeing the distraught girl.  
"Leave me alone, please." Crystal said looking up.  
Diamond-like tears were flowing from her hurt sapphire eyes. Crystal's face was flushed from crying and running. Her eyes showed nothing but sadness and pain as she stared into his eyes. Ryou could tell something had hurt Crystal deep inside, all the way to the deepest part of her soul. Ryou felt a trickle of emotion seep through his mind link with Bakura, but Bakura closed up the link before Ryou could identify the emotion.  
"What happened?" Ryou asked, "Maybe I can help you."  
"Unless you can go back in time, you can't help me." Crystal said, turning her back to Ryou and gripping the fence, "No one can help me."  
//I'll let you have control once I have answers. Now, no eavesdropping.//  
Bakura ripped away Ryou's control, forcing the terrified boy into his soul room. Then Bakura cut off all of Ryou's connections to the outside world, leaving the boy to worry about the girl that was now alone with his yami. Bakura's face twisted into an evil, almost sadistic smirk. He placed a hand on Crystal's shoulder and turned her around, pinning her against the fence. Her eyes were filled with fear, causing a sensation of power to course through Bakura.  
"Very few people can see the difference between us." Bakura sneered, "I want to know how you can tell."  
"The eyes are the windows to the soul." Crystal replied softly.  
"Oh, really? Well what do you see in my soul?" Bakura asked.  
"Rage, hate, darkness." Crystal answered, lowering her eyes, "And a deep pain, one deeper than my own."  
"This meeting never happened." Bakura said releasing his hold on both Crystal and Ryou.  
"Did Bakura hurt you?" Ryou asked urgently, "Please Crystal tell me."  
"I'm sorry." Crystal whispered running past Ryou and into the school.  
Crystal had never been more scared in her life. There was something that possessed the first person to offer her friendship besides the Kaiba brothers. There was so much rage and hate in his mahogany eyes. Crystal was so wound up in her thoughts that she accidentally ran into someone; it was Yugi. An embarrassed blush spread across her face as she helped Yugi rise to his feet.  
"You okay?" He asked, his magenta eyes filled with worry.  
"Do you know where I can find Seto Kaiba?" Crystal asked.  
"Room A-8, I think." Yugi replied, "Why?"  
"Thank you." Crystal said, before heading to the classroom.  
//Why would she want to see Kaiba?//  
/I don't know, Yami. It must be important though./  
Crystal quickly made her way to A-8, hoping to find Seto there. As Yugi said, Seto was inside and thankfully he was the only one in the room. Crystal opened the door quietly, and Seto looked up at the sound. He started to smile, but it faded quickly when he saw the sorrow in Crystal's eyes. Someone had hurt her emotionally. Seto motioned to the seat in front of him and she sat down.  
"What happened Neko-chan?" He asked gently.  
"No one hurt me, he just reminded me of my mother." Crystal replied, "He asked the nearly same question she always did."  
"He asked about the uniform." Seto said, "I haven't even heard the answer to that question. Who asked you? Maybe I know him."  
"Katsuya Jonouchi." Crystal replied.  
"Oh, the mutt." Seto snorted.  
"Then you know his friends?" Crystal prompted.  
Seto nodded just as the bell rang, signaling the five-minute warning. Crystal told Seto goodbye and headed back to her homeroom as quickly as she could. She made it into the room just before Ryou and the others. As Crystal walked to her desk, someone tripped her, sending her crashing to the floor. It was one of the other girls from her class. Crystal held in her pain as she rose and continued back to her desk.  
"That wasn't very kind, Keanu." Anzu said loudly.  
"She's lucky she's getting it from me instead of Shiro." Keanu replied just as loudly, "You know he'd be harassing her if he were here. Come on, just look at what she's wearing."  
"So what?" Anzu retorted, "She's a perfectly nice girl. It doesn't matter which uniform she wears."  
"Please, Mazaki-san." Crystal said, turning around, "Please don't."  
Seeing the look in Crystal's eyes, Anzu became silent and sat down. It was easy to see that Crystal didn't want anyone to defend her. The teacher came into the room and afternoon classes went by quickly. When the last bell rang, everyone, except Crystal and Ryou, hurried out of the room. Crystal slowly packed away her books, not making eye contact with Ryou as he did the same.  
"Crystal, did he do anything to you?" Ryou asked cautiously, "Please tell me."  
"Nothing happened." Crystal replied, still not meeting his eyes, "Please don't ask me about it again."  
Crystal gave Ryou such a cold look that it strongly reminded him of Kaiba. Then she picked up her bag and stalked out of the room. Bakura was just as stunned as Ryou by the girl's actions, but mentally smirked in satisfaction at her answer. She was doing exactly as he told her to do. Suddenly the mental link he shared with Ryou was overrun by Ryou's emotions of pity, worry, and a hint anger.  
/What did you do to that poor girl, Bakura?/  
//I got the answers I wanted from her. I didn't hurt her, just scared her a bit.//  
Then Ryou saw something that made his jaw drop in shock. Crystal was climbing into a black limousine along with Seto Kaiba. Ryou noticed that the two of them were trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. For someone that was so new, it didn't seem logical for her to be going anywhere with Kaiba. He couldn't figure out what was going on, and Bakura didn't help with his perverse imagination.  
//You like that girl don't you?//  
/She's different from the other girls here./  
//I'll take that as a yes.//  
/I didn't say that./  
//But you did, Ryou. *snicker*//  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kris: Hey, what's this going on between Neko-chan and the Tomb Robber? He'd better leave her alone or I'll-*pulls out Egyptian styled sword*. Crystal*scared voice*: O_o Kris, calm down, and don't worry. Neko-chan will be fine. Now put away your sword (Where did he get that from?) and I'll give you another Tootsie Roll. Kris *puts away sword*: Fine. Now where's my candy. Crystal: Don't forget to Read and Review. *hands Kris another extra-large Tootsie Roll* Kris: Yippee, candy. *glomps Crystal* See ya next time. ^_^ Crystal: One last thing if we're talking about Neko-chan, that's Crystal from the story saves everyone from confusion. 


	3. Water Fights and Dueling Monsters

Crystal*whispering*:  Okay I have to make this quick before Kris gets back.

Kris*loudly outside of room*:  Aibou, where are you?

Crystal*whispering*:  He read everything about Seeking the Light, reviews included.  So he knows about my other visitors from the Shadow Realm.

Kris*hurries into room and hangs over Crystal's shoulders*:  There you are.  I was worried about you.

Crystal:  You're going overboard Kris.  Let me finish this chapter.

Kris*still over Crystal's shoulder*:  Crystal doesn't own YGO, but she does own her OC.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Blah" = speaking

[Blah] = thoughts

//Blah// = yami to hikari

/Blah/ = hikari to yami

Chapter Three:  Water Fights and Dueling Monsters

            By Friday, everyone at Domino High knew that Crystal was staying at the Kaiba Manor.  This of course made it almost impossible for Crystal to find anywhere to act as a sanctuary.  People were always whispering about her, making up rumors about why she was staying with the multi-millionaire.  Honda and Jono had stopped talking to Crystal completely.  Even Anzu and Yugi didn't say much to Crystal, now that they knew where she lived.  The only one that didn't seem mind where Crystal lived was Ryou.

            "They'll come around." Ryou said, as Crystal watched Yugi and his friends as they started for home.

            "Jono and Honda hate me, just because I live with Seto." Crystal sighed, heading for the door back inside, "I think I'm going to head home, Ryou.  I'll see you Monday morning."

            "No good-bye for me?" Bakura asked sharply, causing Crystal to freeze and turn around slowly.

            "Sayonara, Bakura-san." Crystal said in a meek voice.

            Bakura gave Crystal a sharp nod, before letting Ryou have control again.  Ryou silently apologized as Crystal nodded slightly and walked through the door, her body shaking slightly with fear.  Once she was downstairs, Crystal quickly placed her bag in the basket, unchained her bike, and started home.  She wanted to put as much distance between herself and the school as possible.  As she headed down the street, Crystal felt a pair of cold eyes watching her.  This made Crystal pick up her speed and race down the sidewalk, heading away from the Manor.

            She noticed a game shop in the distance and headed straight for it.  After parking her bicycle outside, Crystal darted into the store.  Unfortunately, she ran right into Jono and Honda, who were leaving the store.  Both of them gave Crystal hard glares before pushing past her.  Crystal bit her lower lip and quickly walked into the store.  Once inside, she saw Yugi standing behind the counter, smiling brightly.

            "Hi, Crystal." Yugi said, "Looking for anything in particular?"

            Crystal shook her head slightly and browsed around the shop.  From his soul room, Yami noticed that Crystal didn't look comfortable.  She was glancing at the door every few seconds, making Yami feel nervous himself.  Crystal finally picked up a pack of cards and paid for it.  Yami couldn't handle seeing Crystal acting so nervous any longer; it was like she thought someone was after her.

            /Well, people who don't like Kaiba know she lives with him./

            //But who would think to harm her?//

            /You've seen what kids at school do to her./

            //Yes, I've seen how she is treated.  Your classmates spread rumors about her integrity and try to put her down in any way possible..//

            /And you saw how Jono and Honda treated her./

            //Isn't there anyone that this cares about her besides the Kaiba Brothers?//

            /Ryou is the only one that really talks to her anymore.  Anzu and I really don't talk to her much, but I'm beginning to think that is a mistake.  She's a nice girl, but Kaiba has enough reasons why he doesn't like me./

            //Do you think that bully Shiro could have harmed her?//

            /I don't know./

            "Yugi, are you okay?" Crystal asked timidly, breaking Yugi from his conversation with Yami.

            "I'm okay, Crystal, just thinking." Yugi replied with a smile.

            "I guess I'll see you on Monday." Crystal sighed.

            //Talk to her.//

            "Um, Crystal, I'm sorry." Yugi said, as Crystal turned to leave.

            "Sorry for what?" Crystal asked, turning around, "You, Anzu, and Ryou are the only ones who don't treat me badly.  Jono and Honda keep acting like I'm scum, but at least they don't spread rumors like others do."

            "I'm sorry that I let the fact that you live with Kaiba kept me from trying to be your friend." Yugi explained, "You know he doesn't like me."

            "Yeah, I hear about it often enough at the Manor." Crystal nodded, "Look I am going to head home.  See you later."

            Crystal gave Yugi a sad smile, slowly walked out of the shop, and rode away on her way home.  Once again, Crystal felt a cold gaze following her as she kept on riding.  When she was stopped by a traffic light, Crystal felt a few raindrops hit her skin.  She stood for a moment, letting the gentle rain caress her skin and hair.  The light changed to green, and Crystal continued on her way back to the Kaiba Manor.  By the time she got back home, Crystal was soaked to the bone.

            "Crystal, you're soaked." Mokuba exclaimed when Crystal walked inside.

            "Huh, oh I guess didn't really notice." Crystal replied, "The rain felt so nice and refreshing.  I'll go up and change."

            "You'd better hurry, otherwise Seto will go into one of his overprotective moods again." Mokuba said.

            Crystal nodded and hurried up to her room where she took a warm shower and changed into fresh clothes.  Crystal sighed softly as she sat down at her desk and started her homework.  The math homework still made absolutely no sense to her, even though she had taken several notes on how to do the problems.  Crystal sighed and shoved her math book over to the other side of the side of the desk.  Next she pulled out her history book and started to read the first section of the chapter on Ancient Egyptian daily life.  This subject always fascinated Crystal because of her heritage; she had always wanted to explore the Pyramids, and the Sphinx.

            Crystal was so engrossed with her reading that she didn't hear her door open or the soft footsteps of Mokuba coming up behind her.  However, just before he tapped her shoulder, Crystal turned around, startling Mokuba and making him jump in surprise.  She ruffled his hair slightly, before glancing at her clock to see that it was dinnertime.  Crystal placed a bookmark in her history book and closed it.  She followed the younger Kaiba brother out of the room and down to the dining room.

            After dinner, Seto followed Crystal up to her room to help her with her math homework.  With Seto's help, Crystal finally understood how to do the work and finished her math homework quickly.  Crystal turned back to her history book and continued to read about the Ancient Egyptian daily life.  After answering the questions at the end of the section, Crystal put away both books and went to find Mokuba.  She found him playing video games in his room.  Crystal noticed a toy bow and arrow set sitting by the doorway.

            Crystal silently picked up the bow and three suction cup arrows.  After placing two of the arrows in her side pocket, Crystal notched the third and fired it at Mokuba's character on the screen.  Mokuba jumped in fright, causing him to loose his last life on his game.  When he turned around, Crystal giggled and raced out of the doorway.  Mokuba tossed his controller to the side and grabbed a squirt gun.  Then he chased after Crystal, trying to hit her with the ice cold water.  The two of them ran through the Manor, trying to hit each other, but not be hit.  The game ended only when Seto got caught in the crossfire; Mokuba had gotten him in the face while Crystal hit him in the back of the head with an arrow.

            "Mokuba Kai!  Crystal Sanura!" Seto shouted, causing both of the younger teens to flee.

            As they ran, Mokuba and Crystal met up in a hallway with Seto chasing after Mokuba.  Crystal grabbed Mokuba by the wrist and led him through a series of hallways, trying to lose Seto.  Crystal dragged Mokuba into the elevator, and the two of them watched as the doors closed into Seto's face.  Then Crystal punched all the buttons to throw Seto off their trail.  When the elevator reached the top floor, which was the rooftop by the helipad, Crystal ran out into the rain.

            "Crystal, come back into the elevator." Mokuba called as it started to rain even harder, "It's really starting to get nasty."

            "Don't worry some much Moku-chan." Crystal called back, "It's not that bad."

            Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning that lit up the dark sky, as thunder exploded over Crystal's head.  Crystal leaped into the air in fright and bolted over to the elevator, but its doors closed, before she could get inside and it was heading down to the first floor.  There was no other way off the roof, besides the elevator or the helicopter.  She was stuck outside, as the storm steadily grew worse.  The wind began to drive the rain sideways with a deafening roar.

            Crystal leaned her back against the doors of the elevator, waiting for it to reach the bottom floor so that it would head back up.  Finally she heard the gears stop and reverse.  The elevator was coming back up for her now, but Crystal had a strong feeling that it wouldn't be empty.  She could almost hear Seto's oncoming lecture on why you never run out on to the roof while it's raining.  When the elevator doors opened, Crystal was shocked to see that the elevator was actually empty, but that wasn't a good sign either.

            "He's going to make me suffer by making me wait to hear the lecture." Crystal muttered, as she walked on to the elevator.

            Strangely enough, Crystal didn't see Seto at all and decided it was best for her to just go to her room.  Crystal anxiously changed out of her wet clothes and put on her long sleeve and pants pajama set.  Then she crawled into bed, and curled into a small ball as the storm continued to rage outside.  Crystal had fallen asleep so fast and so deeply that she didn't hear Seto sneak into her bedroom, water gun in hand.

            [Too easy.] Seto thought, pulling the trigger sending a stream of water right into Crystal's already wet hair.

            "COOOOOOOOLLLLLLLD!!!!" Crystal screamed, jumping out of her bed.

            "Way too easy." Seto choked out between snickers.

            "That wasn't funny, Seto." Crystal seethed, "I just got to sleep."

            "Should have thought about that before the two of you ran." Seto smirked, "I've already gotten Mokuba."

            "Good night, Seto." Crystal said in a firm voice, before pulling the covers over her head.

            "Good night, Neko-chan." Seto chuckled walking out of the room and closing the door.

            Crystal was still groggy when she woke up the next morning.  Then as she got dressed and washed her face, Crystal noticed that her eyes were slightly duller than the day before, signaling that she was getting sick.  The next couple of days were not going to be fun, especially if she caught a cold or the flu.  Crystal shrugged her shoulders and headed downstairs to the dining room for breakfast.  After she ate Crystal grabbed her deck, saying that she was going out.

            "Just try to be back around one." Seto said, "I was planning on taking you two down to Burger World, as an apology for getting you in bed.  I should have waited until today to get you back."

            "Okay, I'll see you there." Crystal replied, before heading out the door.

            Crystal rode her bike down to Domino Pier to watch the ships as they slowly pulled into port.  She sat down and closed her eyes, smelling the salty air and feeling the few higher waves caress the skin of her feet through her sandals.  This was her sanctuary from the harsh words and glares from her classmates.  None of them ever came down there, seeing that there was no excitement.

            "I see the ocean soothes the storms of you mind as well." A deep voice chuckled behind Crystal.

            Crystal looked over her shoulder to see a young man that looked quite a bit like Yugi.  Well actually, his hair was the only similar trait the two held.  This teen was taller, had a firmer face, and crimson eyes.  His voice was also deeper and he held himself more confidently than Yugi did.  Then Crystal noticed the strange pendent around his neck; it was the same as Yugi's.  Crystal suddenly remembered Yugi saying that his Puzzle was the only one ever made.  This guy had to have stolen it from Yugi.

            "Where did you get that?" Crystal asked sharply, rising and pointing at the Puzzle, "Only my friend owns that."

            //Um, Yugi?//

            /Yeah, Yami?/

            //She can sense our differences, and seems to think I stole the Puzzle from you.//

            /Just play along with her./

            "Oh, you must mean my midget look-alike." Yami laughed, receiving a mental glare from Yugi and a Kaiba-like one from Crystal.

            "Give it to me." Crystal demanded.

            "I don't think so, girl." Yami said shaking his head, "If you want this golden goody, you'll have to earn it."

            "I'll take you on anytime anywhere." Crystal growled, sliding into a fighting position.

            "When I said you had to earn it, I meant in a duel of monsters." Yami laughed, "Instead of a long drawn out duel, we'll draw a card and the strongest one wins."

            "What about magic or trap cards?" Crystal asked.

            "They count as zero attack points." Yami replied, "Now, shuffle your deck."

            /Yami, I didn't mean for you to get into a duel./

            //Sorry, Yugi, but I couldn't help myself.  I am truly sorry about referring to you as a midget.//

            /She's ready to cut decks./

            "So what do I get from you if I win?" Yami asked, as the two of them cut each other's decks.

            "My bicycle." Crystal replied, "It's a custom made, one of a kind."

            "I'll draw first." Yami said, with a smirk, "Dark Sage with 2700.  I can't wait to ride my new bike."

            [I can't let this guy keep Yugi's Puzzle.] Crystal thought as she closed her eyes and drew her card, [Ra, please help me.]

            "Wingweaver, 2750." Crystal gasped in shock when she opened her eyes, "I win this duel."

            "So it seems that you do." Yami said, before he focused on making the Puzzle flash brightly to blind Crystal, "It will be a treat to truly duel you."

            When the flash faded, the guy was gone and the Puzzle lay at Crystal's feet.  She picked up the Puzzle, smiling happily and feeling very glad to be able to return it to Yugi.  When Crystal placed it around her neck, she felt an overwhelming sense of unworthiness fill her being.  She thought it was because she knew that the Puzzle belonged to Yugi and not her.  Crystal shook her head went to climb on he bike, but felt an icy stare piercing through her.  She turned and came face to face with a young man that had hard teal eyes.

            "Who are you, and what do you want?" Crystal stuttered out in fear.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kris:  Ooo.  I like this so far.

Crystal:  Thanks Kris.  I know that Seto and Yami are a bit OOC, but I couldn't help myself. ^_^

Kris:  So who's the new guy?

Crystal:  You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.

Kris:  Fine, but I'm still keeping a close eye on you.

Crystal*sighs*:  I know, Kris.  Well, see ya next chapter.

Kris*waves*:  Bye all.


	4. Words That Shatter the Soul

Crystal:  Okay can someone please talk to Kris?  He's placed a barrier around my bedroom and I can't get out.  I'm hungry and I gotta go.

Kris*materializes from nowhere*:  Hi aibou. *glomps me* Ooo typing the next chappie?

Crystal*wriggles out of Kris's grip*:  Did I mention he's the only one that can get in and out?

Kris:  What? Don't you feel safer in here?

Crystal:  No, I'm hungry and need to go to the restroom.

Kris:  Why didn't you say so? *snaps fingers* Now the barrier's around the whole house.

Crystal:  *groans* Brb

Kris*goofy grin*:  Crystal only owns her OCs.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Blah" = speaking

[Blah] = thoughts

//Blah// = yami to hikari

/Blah/ = hikari to yami

Chapter Four:  Words That Shatter the Soul

            "Why is it that you wear that Item about your neck?" The teal-eyed man asked in a thick Egyptian accent.

            "I am taking this to its rightful owner." Crystal replied nervously, getting ready to pedal away, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving."

            "I did not excuse you, girl." The Egyptian said, pulling out a set of golden scales, "Now, I am going to examine your soul."

            "What's going on?" Crystal asked, her voice faltering slightly.

            "Have you heard of the _Testing of the Soul_?" He asked, "It is when the soul of a person is weighed against the feather of Ma'at, Goddess of Truth."

            "Yes, I know the ritual, but that only happens after you die." Crystal gulped.

            "Not with my Millennium Scales." The Egyptian replied, setting the Scales on the concrete wharf.

            They had the same Eye of Anubis that was on Yugi's Puzzle, which hung on Crystal's neck.  Crystal put out the kickstand of her bicycle, knowing that this older teen would not let her leave without taking his test.  Next, he took the small feather from his turban and placed it on one end of the Scales.  The Scales were balanced, but Crystal knew enough about Egyptian rituals and legends to know that if she were proven to be evil, Ammit, the Soul Devourer, would be summoned.  Crystal gulped nervously as the Egyptian stepped away from the Scales.

            "The other end of the Scales will only weigh your lies and truths, not your entire soul." The Egyptian chuckled, "My name is Shadi, and I am to be your Judge.  Does this make sense to you, girl?"

            "I think so." Crystal said with a nod.

            "Good." Shadi said coolly, "Who did you win the Puzzle from?"

            "I never asked his name." She replied, glancing at the Scales, which remained balanced.

            "What do you plan to do with the Puzzle?" Shadi asked.

            "I told you already, I'm going to give it back to my friend." Crystal replied, starting to shake fearfully.

            "Why are you so frightened, child?" Shadi asked firmly.

            "All I want to do is give the Puzzle back to Yugi." Crystal begged, tears trying to escape her eyes, "I don't feel right with it hanging around my neck, and I just want to return it to him.  Please, let me do that.  I promise to return here and complete the test if you just let me return the Puzzle to him."

            Suddenly, Crystal heard metal strike the concrete of the wharf, and she started to shake even more forcefully, closing her eyes tightly.  Shadi, however, stared at the Scales in awe; somehow this girl had caused the feather's end of the Millennium Scales to tip and strike the ground.  Then Shadi felt Yami's presence as the Ancient Pharaoh glared at him from behind the trembling girl.  As Yami's translucent figure faded, Shadi picked up the Millennium Scales and told the girl to open her eyes.  Now he had to explain what had happened to her.

            "You passed my examination of your soul." Shadi said, "Go now.  Return the Puzzle, but you need not return here."

            "Arigato, Shadi-san." Crystal said with a bow.

            Then she climbed on to her bicycle, pedaling towards the Kame Game Shop as quickly as possible.  Shadi watched Crystal until she was out of sight; still shocked about the effect the girl had had on his Millennium Scales.  Never in all his time as a Judge of Anubis had Shadi ever seen the feather's end touch the ground.  Of course he had seen that end tip towards the ground on a few rare occasions, but this girl's words were so truthful that they flowed easily into the feather's side of the scale.

            "Could she be the one Isis told me about?" Shadi wondered to himself.

***Flashback***

            "So you seek to return the Hidden Item to its rightful owner." Isis said, "I cannot tell you who the owner is."

            "Not even a single clue or hint?" Shadi asked.

            "Truthfulness flows from this one as the Nile flows into the sea." Isis replied, "If you should test the one you seek, you should know without a doubt that they are the one."

            "Thank you, my friend." Shadi said, before walking out of the room.

***Flashback***

            When Crystal arrived at the Game Shop, she saw Yugi sitting behind the counter.  He was rubbing what looked like a bruise on his face and looked very depressed.  However his magenta eyes sparkled brightly when he saw his Puzzle around Crystal's neck.  Yugi scurried around the counter and latched on to Crystal in a tight hug thanking her rapidly for returning it.  Crystal just smiled gently and placed the Puzzle around Yugi's neck, feeling the unworthiness disappear as she did so.

            "How did you get it back?" Yugi asked, "Did you have to fight him?"

            "We dueled for it, each of us drawing one card." Crystal explained, "He drew a Dark Sage, and I drew a Wingweaver."

            "You beat him by fifty attack points?" Yugi gasped, "How did you manage that?"

            "Well, you might not know it by looking at me, but I am about a quarter Egyptian." Crystal explained, "I put my faith not only in my cards, but Ra as well."

            "Want to stay for lunch, I can guarantee that Jono and Honda won't be around." Yugi offered.

            "Thanks, but Seto, Mokuba, and I are going out for lunch." Crystal replied, "Speaking of that, I have to go.  Ja ne Yugi."

            "Ja mata, Crystal." Yugi called, as Crystal headed out the door.

            //She had a run in with Shadi.//

            /Let me guess.  He wanted to know why she had the Puzzle./

            //He tested her with the Scales, The poor thing was scared beyond anything I could comprehend.//

            /She's Egyptian and knows the legends./

            //How do you know she knows the legends?//

            /Well, during history, when you were asleep-/

            //I told you those so called facts are far from true.//

            /Let me finish.  Crystal was challenging the teacher on the beliefs and she won.  I've never seen her get so heated./

            //She just knows the facts more so than that teacher of yours.//

            /Yami, what did the door to her soul room look like?  I know you looked./

            //I never saw her door.  Her mind hides it well.//

            Yugi nodded thoughtfully and went into the bathroom to wash off the bruise tattoo.  It was a good thing Jono had gotten him the monster make-up kit.  It had really helped him keep his secret about Yami from Crystal, even if it was just for a little bit longer.  As Yugi washed his face, Yami recounted the entire encounter with Shadi to him.  Yugi couldn't believe that Crystal felt unworthy to have the Puzzle around her neck, even though she had won it from Yami.  He guessed that what Shadi had said to him about being the Chosen One was true.

            When Yugi walked back down to the shop, Jono and Honda were waiting for him and had angry looks in their eyes.  Honda explained that they had seen Crystal coming out of the Game Shop.  Then Jono demanded why she had come over, especially since she knew that she wasn't welcome.  Yugi explained that Crystal had come over to see if he had a certain card in stock.  Jono and Honda nodded, and then Yugi asked why they had come by, seeing that they had Saturday detention.

            "Well, it was cancelled on account of the teacher's wife was taken to the hospital." Jono explained.

            "Mr. Sakaki is going to be a father soon." Honda smiled.

            "Cool, hey why don't we head down to Anzu's work for lunch." Yugi said with a bright smile, "I still have some money left from my birthday."

            "Yeah, food." Jono and Honda cheered.

            When they arrived, Yugi was surprised to see Kaiba, Mokuba, and Crystal sitting in a booth together.  Mokuba was talking animatedly, while Kaiba nodded in appropriate places.  However, Yugi could tell that Kaiba was more interested in watching Crystal pick at her food.  When Mokuba said something to her Crystal shook her head and slid her fries to him, before getting up and walking into the restroom.  Somehow, Kaiba noticed their presence and walked over to them.

            "Is there a problem, mutt?" Kaiba asked smugness clear in his voice.

            "Yeah, how did a nice girl like Crystal end up with a jerk like you?" Jono asked.

            "You'd have to ask Crystal about that.  It's not my place to say.  However, I would like to thank you for not trying to use her to get on my good side." Kaiba said with a slight smirk, "I've seen a few others try to do that, but Crystal catches on pretty quick.  She's very good at judging other people by looking into their eyes."

            "She must not have done a good job on you." Jono replied smartly, before his face suddenly fell, "Cause everyone knows how much of a sleaze ball you are."

            "That's not true." A female voice choked out.

            Crystal was standing behind Seto, and tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.  She backed away and quickly walked out a side exit of the restaurant, before Jono could say another word.  Jono was lucky that Seto's first concern was Crystal; otherwise the blond would have found himself on the ground unconscious.  Mokuba was already heading out the door after Crystal, so Seto quickly followed his younger brother.  All Yugi, Jono, and Honda could do was watch as the Kaiba brothers split off in search of Crystal.

            "I wouldn't have said it if I had realized she was behind him." Jono mumbled, "I should have my mouth shut."

            "I think we should try to find her." Yugi said, "I think we owe her an apology, at least you two do."

            "Okay, let's go." Jono said, heading for the door, "I guess we have been a bit harsh on her."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kris:  You made Kaiba and Jono get into a big fight, aibou.

Crystal:  You know that something like that was going to happen sooner or later Kris.

Kris*pouts*:  I know, but Neko-chan didn't need to hear that comment.

Crystal:  Don't worry Kris.  It'll work out.  You'll see.

Kris*raises eyebrow*:  You're just trying to get me to take down the barrier aren't you?

Crystal*nervously*:  What makes you say that, Kris? *to reviewers in whisper* Please help me, anyone.

Kris*snickering*: I heard that, aibou.

Crystal*shouts*: Please, somebody.  Talk to him.

Kris*places a hand on Crystal's head*:  Sleep.

Crystal*glares and falls forward over laptop*:  Zzzz Zzzz Zzzz

Kris*smiles*: Plz Review thanks.  Don't worry about my aibou.  I'll make sure nothing happens to her.


	5. Links to the Past

Crystal:  Hey all.  Sorry about the long wait, but once I got Kris under control I had to study for finals.

Kris:  So to make it up to you, Crystal's posting two chapters this time.

Crystal:  First I want to thank silver swan and Adelianna for the reinforcements.  Yami Lara and Millennium Tooth were a great help.

Kris:  Yeah sorry about that, but I didn't want anything bad to happen to my aibou. *glomps me*

Crystal:  I only own my OCs, so on to the fic.

Kris:  We'll see you at the end of the next chapter and don't forget to review both chapters please.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Blah" = speaking

[Blah] = thoughts

//Blah// = yami to hikari

/Blah/ = hikari to yami

Chapter Five:  Links to the Past

            Crystal sat high amongst the branches of a sakura tree in the middle of the park.  Her silent sobs racked her body as what Jono said repeated in her mind.  Seto was not as cruel and cold as the others said he was.  Crystal wondered if anyone else knew that a cruel man had adopted Seto, and the kindness was all, but beaten out of him.  Seto and Mokuba never told Crystal what Gozaburo had done to them, and she never asked although it would explain why Seto had become so cold.

            "There you are." Mokuba's voice called in relief, "Crystal come down from up there.  Seto is looking around for you franticly."

            "Coming, Mokuba." Crystal said, carefully climbing down the tree.

            "Are you okay, Neko-chan?" Seto asked, suddenly beside Mokuba.

            "No, Jono hurt me far worse than I thought he could." Crystal replied, not meeting her friend's cold gaze.

            "I'll make sure that Inu-baka leaves you alone." Seto said in a reassuring voice.

            "I'll give you the baka part, but I'm no mutt." Jono said, coming closer to the group.

            "Jono, you'd better leave, before Seto decides that you need to be punished." Mokuba said, as his older brother glared at the lone blond.

            "I'll go when I'm through." Jono replied, before turning to Crystal, "Look, I'm sorry about what I said about you at Burger World.  You know that Kaiba, and I don't get along.  I should have known better than to bring you into the argument."

            "We also want to know if you'll forgive us for treating you badly." Honda said walking up behind Jono, "We were acting like jerks, but if you give us the chance we'd like to become your friends."

            "Don't do it Crystal.  They're not worth it, especially after how they've been treating you." Seto said coldly.

            "They are being sincere." Crystal said softly, looking at Jono, and then Honda, "You were the one who said that I can judge people by their eyes.  Jono, Honda, I forgive you, and I hope we can become better friends."

            "Arigato, Crystal." Jono said, as he and Honda walked back the way they came.

            "I can't believe you did that Neko-chan." Seto sighed, "Then again, you always do follow your instincts."

            During the next week, Crystal became a part of Yugi's group of friends.  This was a pretty good thing, considering during a project on Ancient Egypt, Crystal was grouped with Jono, Ryou, and Yugi.  Being a part of the circle of friends would make working on the project easier and more enjoyable.  It was Friday, and the group was meeting at Yugi's place for the first group session.  They were trying to figure out what they wanted their report and presentation to be about.

            "Let's do the Pharaohs." Yugi suggested, receiving a mental smile from Yami.

            "Nah, let's do something about food." Jono retorted.

            "How about the lives of the poor or slaves?" Ryou asked.

            While each of the boys continued to insist on his idea, Crystal stared off into space and sighed softly.  She closed her eyes briefly, and when she opened them again, Crystal was in the middle of a vast desert.  She could see a massive ebony Pyramid in the distance, and felt the wind pushing her towards it.  She walked onward, feeling neither the heat of the sun, nor fatigue.  She was nearly at the entrance of the Pyramid when a voice broke through to her mind.

            "I said you got anything Crystal?" Jono asked, snapping the girl out of her daze.

            "You okay, Crystal?" Yugi asked in concern.

            "Yeah, just thinking." Crystal replied.

            "About what?" Ryou prompted.

            "A massive Pyramid." Crystal softly, "I don't know why, but I was thinking about a huge Pyramid."

            "Hey, that's what we can do our presentation on, the building and uses of pyramids." Jono exclaimed, "We can build a model and make a report."

            "We could e-mail my father and talk to Yugi's Grandfather." Ryou said, the excitement building within him, "They've both seen them up-close."

            "Great idea, Jono.  What do you say Crystal?" Yugi said, smiling brightly.

            "Sounds good to me.  We can work at my place." Crystal said with a nod, "If Seto has any problem he'll have to take them up with me or deal with them."

            "Then it's settled." Yugi said with a nod.

            "If that's everything, I need to head home." Crystal said with a smile, "Ja ne."

            "Ja mata." Jono called as Crystal walked out the door.

            "Wait a second." Ryou called, "Can I walk with you?"

            "Sure, Ryou." Crystal replied.

            Crystal unlocked her bike and placed her bag in the basket.  Crystal wheeled her bike between herself and the road.  Ryou walked on her left side silently, wondering why his yami had told him to walk with Crystal.  Unfortunately, his thoughts signaled to Bakura that the two of them were alone.  Ryou felt his connection to the outside world break as his yami took over his body.  However this time, Bakura allowed Ryou the ability to hear and see what was happening.

            //The only reason I'm doing it this way is so that you won't pummel her with questions when I give you back control.  Now keep quiet or I'll cut you off completely.//

            /Hai, Bakura-san./

            "Hello there, girl." Bakura snickered, causing the girl beside him to freeze in shock, "Keep walking."

            "Hai, Bakura-san." Crystal choked out, starting to walk again.

            "So you saw a pyramid in your mind." Bakura said, "I watched as you debated with your teacher over the beliefs.  What is your connection to Egypt?"

            "My mother was half-Egyptian." Crystal replied, "I studied everything I could about Egypt, because I wanted to know about that part of my heritage."

            "So your are a quarter Egyptian." Bakura smirked, "That explains why you look somewhat familiar to me."

            "Is there anything else that you would like to know?" Crystal asked hesitantly.

            "Why are you staying with Kaiba?" Bakura asked, narrowing his eyes.

            "He was a childhood friend, and my mother wanted him to take care of me after she died." Crystal replied softly, choking back tears.

            /Bakura, please./

            //Fine, I'll give you back control.//

            "Crystal, are you okay?" Ryou asked, once his yami relinquished control.

            Crystal took a deep breath, trying to hold back tears, and shook her head.  Ryou placed a comforting hand on Crystal's shoulder, causing her to shake with grief.  She lost hold of her bike, and it clattered to the ground.  Then Crystal fell to her knees and began sobbing uncontrollably.  Ryou knelt down beside his friend, gently rubbing her back as she continued to weep.  Suddenly Ryou felt the same emotion from when he first met Crystal seep through Bakura's end of mind link, and this time Ryou recognized it as empathy.

            /Do you want to take over, Bakura?/

            //No, you are the one she needs right now.  Make sure she gets home safely.//

            With those words, Ryou felt Bakura close off the mind link.  Ryou was shocked by what had happened and wondered why Bakura would give back control so freely.  Once Crystal's sobs died down, Ryou helped her to rise to her feet.  Crystal picked up her bike, and the two of them continued on to Kaiba Manor in silence.  At the gates, Ryou said good-bye to Crystal, and she walked up to the large house.  Crystal went straight to her room, where her large four-poster bed looked very welcoming.

            Crystal dropped her bag beside her bed and lay down.  She closed her eyes and snuggled closer into her pillows.  She felt overwhelmingly tired and needed to rest before doing anything else.  Crystal suddenly found herself back in the desert from earlier, but this time it was night, making it harder for her to see.  She made her way towards the Pyramid again, wondering what was inside.  This time she made it to the entrance, before Seto's voice awoke her.

            "Crystal, wake up please." Seto said shaking her, "Neko-chan, open your eyes."

            "I'm awake, Seto-kun." Crystal replied, sitting up, "What time is it?"

            "It's about eight thirty." Seto replied, "Now come on."

            "How did it get so late?" Crystal asked, "I just went to sleep."

            "You were sleeping very deeply." Seto chuckled, "Mokuba tried to wake you, but you were too far gone."

            "You and I both need to eat." Seto said, "I had a meeting with the museum's new curator who's running the new Ancient Egyptian display." (A/N: Okay that was worded funny, huh?)

            "When does that open?" Crystal asked eagerly.

            "Tomorrow morning.  I'll take you." Seto replied with a slight smile, "Now, we need to eat."

            The next morning, Seto and Crystal headed down to the museum.  Seto dropped Crystal off, letting her know to just call for a ride.  Crystal nodded and walked into the almost empty building.  She slowly made her way back to the Ancient Egyptian display.  As Crystal examined the artifacts, she became so enthralled that she didn't notice anyone coming up behind her.  Then she suddenly bumped into someone as she turned around.  It was an Egyptian woman with startling indigo eyes.

            "I'm sorry, ma'am." Crystal said, her ears turning pink, "I didn't realize anyone was behind me."

            "So you are Crystal Hikari." The woman smiled, "Seto told me about you."

            "You're the curator." Crystal said, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

            "My name is Isis Ishtar." The woman said, "I see you are very interested in Ancient Egypt."

            "I've always wanted to know more about my Egyptian heritage." Crystal replied absentmindedly, "My Japanese heritage is easy to follow, but my Egyptian one is almost impossible."

            "Just out of curiosity, what is your middle name?" Isis asked, "Please tell me."

            "Sanura.  It means kitten in Egyptian." Crystal replied.

            "You are the one I've been searching for." Isis said in awe, "Follow me."

            Isis led Crystal to a closed off part of the museum.  Once there, Isis showed Crystal the same two stone tablets that Seto had seen the night before.  Isis could only hope that Crystal would believe her story.  Crystal stared at the stone carvings in awe, moving her lips slightly.  As she read Crystal's lips, Isis realized that the young girl was reading the tablets.  She was actually reading the ancient writings.

            "So that's Seto, and that's...the guy that stole Yugi's puzzle." Crystal said in shock after Isis told her the same tale that Seto had heard the night before, "I thought it was Yugi at first, but it's not."

            "Who you saw that day was the Pharaoh Yami." Isis explained, "His spirit is sealed within the Millennium Puzzle.  What you saw was him using Yugi's body to hold a corporal form."

            "How do you know all this?" Crystal asked cautiously.

            "With my Millennium Tauk." Isis replied, pointing to her necklace, "It shows me visions of the past and future."

            "Why are you telling me all this?" Crystal asked in confusion.

            "This third tablet will explain." Isis said, pulling aside a small curtain, "Understand that this may affect your emotions."

            Crystal stared at the stone tablet, feeling her mouth go dry.  On it was a girl who looked a lot like Crystal, along with the High Priest, who looked like he was weeping.  Then Crystal started to read the story that surrounded the picture.  It told of how the High Priest's sister was kidnapped and then killed by a fellow priest.  The tablet continued to read that her brother vowed revenge against the Pharaoh for ignoring the danger that the girl's life had been in.

            "Oh, Ra.  The poor girl." Crystal said, covering her mouth.

            "Her name was Sanura, and she was High Priest Seth's younger sister." Isis explained, "I believe you are her reincarnation, as Seto is Seth's reincarnation."

            "That would explain why we are so close." Crystal said with a thoughtful nod.

            "Now, we will go back to see Sanura shortly before her death." Isis said, placing her hands on either side of her Tauk.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^


	6. Siblings, Past and Present

Crystal:  Hi again, and just so you know you might want tissues for the end.

Kris:  Crystal only owns her OCs.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Blah" = speaking

[Blah] = thoughts

//Blah// = yami to hikari

/Blah/ = hikari to yami

Chapter Six:  Siblings, Past and Present

***Flashback1***

            A young girl, who looked like a tanned more Egyptian version of Crystal, walked down a hallway lit by torches.  A smile played upon her lips as she held a covered basket in her hands.  Two soldiers passed her, returning her happy smile with smiles and nods of greeting.  Sanura knocked on a door and a tanned version of Seto opened the door, a huge smile on his face.  The two of them embraced lovingly, as a brother and sister should.  Then Sanura opened the basket, causing Seth to gasp in delight.

            "It's a wonderful cloak." He said, pulling out the dark blue cloak, "Who made it?"

            "I did, in my free time." Sanura replied, "I'm glad you find favor in it."

            "Of course I do; you made it with love by your own hands." Seth smiled, draping the cloak over his shoulders, "Now how do I look in it?"

            "Noble, as any High Priest to the Pharaoh should." Sanura replied, "I must go now.  I need to help prepare for your visit home."

            "I will be there shortly before sundown." Seth said, "Good-bye, Sanura, and thank you for the wonderful present."

            "I will see you then Seth." Sanura replied, "Good-bye, Brother."

            Sanura left her brother's room and started to leave the Palace Grounds.  As she walked down the hallway, she felt a pair of cold eyes watching her.  This caused Sanura to feel panicky and run down the hallway.  She knew something was wrong and did not want to be caught in the middle of it.  Unfortunately, someone grabbed Sanura, covering her mouth to halt the oncoming scream.  Then she was pulled into the shadows of a dark hallway.

            "Be quiet and I will uncover your mouth." A voice hissed in her ear.

            "Who are you?" Sanura asked in a whisper when the young man uncovered her mouth.

            "You do not need to know that, _Little Kitten_." The young man replied, "However, I would like to know how you sensed my presence."

            "I could feel your eyes watching me." Sanura replied softly.

            "I will not harm you, but you must not say anything about me being here." The young man explained, releasing Sanura, "Now leave before you are noticed missing, but do not look back."

            "Thank you, sir." Sanura said.

            "Just go, before I change my mind." He said, pushing her out into the hallway.

***Flashback1***

            "He let her go, just like that?" Crystal asked in shock, after the museum came back into view.

            "Yes, that young man was affected by her." Isis replied, "Much like Bakura was by you yesterday."

            "I should go." Crystal said, turning to leave.

            "Wait, take this with you, but do not show it to anyone." Isis said, handing Crystal a small brown package, "Open it when you are alone in your room."

            "Hai, Ishtar-san." Crystal said with a slight bow.

            "Please, I am only Isis." She replied, "Now, go."

            Crystal nodded and hurried up the stairs and out the door, clutching the small brown package to her chest.  Isis watched as Crystal ran, smiling thoughtfully to herself before she closed the curtains that hid the third tablet.  The one thing Isis hadn't told the girl was how she had found out her name from Seto.  It was when she mentioned that his family might be in danger.  Isis remembered how Seto's already cold eyes narrowed, and he demanded what sort of danger they were in.

***Flashback2***

            "Woman, if you harm Mokuba or Crystal in anyway, I swear I will hunt you down and take you out personally." Seto growled.

            "Crystal?" Isis asked, "You have a sister as well?"

            "Crystal is a very close friend of mine." Seto explained, "And yes, she is like a sister to me.  So if you harm her, it will be like you harmed my brother.  Do not test me."

            "I will not harm her, but I can not say the same for the ones who are after the God Card I gave you." Isis replied.

            "Let them come, but if they hurt her, they will feel my wrath." Seto replied, walking out of the room.

***Flashback2***

            "So she is the one." Shadi said, appearing from the shadows.

            "Yes, that girl is the reincarnation of Sanura." Isis replied, "I can only hope my brother's yami doesn't not recognize her."

            "What about the Pharaoh?" Shadi asked.

            "He will not harm her, nor will the Tomb Robber." Isis replied, "Although the Crystal nor the Tomb Robber's hikari knows, Bakura is watching over her carefully."

            "Why would he do that?" Shadi asked.

            "The Pharaoh may not know the past, but Bakura remembers how and why Sanura died." Isis explained, "He has vowed to never let it happen again."

            "Does he truly know who she is?" Shadi asked, not satisfied with the answer.

            "He is not completely sure, but he feels the need to protect her." Isis replied.

            "I see." Shadi said, "I will go, now that I know for sure that girl is the Item's owner.  Good-bye, Isis."

            "Good-bye, Shadi." Isis replied, as Shadi disappeared into the shadows.

            Meanwhile, Crystal was downtown when she felt the same pair of cold eyes watching her.  This time instead of changing directions, Crystal ran faster.  However, she could not shake the feeling of being watched.  Her mind reeled as she started to sprint down the road, looking for some crowded place to call one of the drivers.  Finally, she came to the arcade and slipped inside.  It was noisy and crowded, a perfect place to hide and call.  Crystal found a payphone and dialed Daisuke's number.

            "Hello.  Daisuke speaking." Daisuke answered.

            "Daisuke, it's Crystal.  I'm at an arcade on the corner of Sakaki and Main." Crystal said, "Could you come pick me up?"

            "Of course Hikari-san." Daisuke replied, "I just dropped off Kaiba-san at Kaiba Corp. and am heading your direction.  I'll be there in a minute."

            "Thank you, Daisuke." Crystal said, "I'll keep an eye out for you."

            Crystal hung up the phone and waited by the Main Street entrance for Daisuke.  It was about thirty seconds later that he pulled up to the curb.  Crystal quickly walked out of the arcade and climbed in the limo.  On the way back to the mansion, Crystal examined the package that Isis had given her.  It was a simple box wrapped in brown paper.  Crystal tucked it back into her inside jacket pocket and sighed tiredly.  Her mind was exhausted from trying to understand everything Isis had told her.

            [Not telling Seto will be the best idea.] Crystal thought, [He seemed stressed when he woke me up last night.]

            "Hikari-san, we've arrived." Daisuke said, rousing Crystal from her thoughts.

            "Arigato, Daisuke." Crystal said, climbing out of the limo.

            "Crystal, you're back." Mokuba called from the doorway, "Yugi, Jono, and Ryou are waiting in the library for you."

            "Thanks, Moku-chan." Crystal replied, "I'll be there just as soon as I take something to my room."

            "Okay, I'll let them know." Mokuba said, running back out the door.

            Crystal hurried up to her room and placed her jacket on the bed hid the package in a dresser drawer.  Then she hurried to the library to see the others.  When Crystal arrived, Jono and Yugi were dueling against one another, while Ryou watched, trying to cheer for both of them.  Crystal giggled from the balcony, after seeing both boys' hands.  This caused all three boys to look up at her.

            "What's so funny?" Jono demanded in mock anger, "Have you been peeking at my hand?"

            "Well, both your hands." Crystal admitted, "I think it's funny how your cards reflect who you are.  Finish the duel so that we can get to work."

            "Alright, alright." Jono said, "Just get down here before we finish."

            "Fine, I will." Crystal said with a mischievous smirk.

            Crystal hurried back through the balcony's door and went through another leading to the stairs that were to the right of the balcony.  She slid down the banister and jumped off, just before the end.  Crystal walked up to the boys just as Yugi beat Jono in their duel.  Smiling brightly, Crystal told the boys where the Pyramid and Ancient Egypt books should be.  Then the four of them searched the shelves.  As they were searching for the books, Crystal couldn't help but notice that Ryou was always nearby.

            "Find something Ryou?" Crystal asked, when she saw his shadow on the books in front of her.

            "Well, I found it, not him." Bakura's voice chuckled softly, "He was too busy making sure I wouldn't try something."

            Bakura handed Crystal the book with a satisfied smirk on his face.  Then he relinquished his hold over Ryou, snickering at the fact that Ryou had tried to stop him.  Ryou looked up at Crystal timidly, and then apologized that Bakura had scared her.  Crystal replied that Bakura had only startled her this time; however, that didn't make her feel less nervous when he had been nearby.  Ryou looked like he was going to say more, but quickly closed his mouth.

            "Crystal, Ryou.  Yuge found the mother load of Ancient Egyptian books." Jono called, hurrying down the aisle, "What are you two doing anyway?"

            "Ryou found a book on the Pyramids." Crystal replied, showing Jono the book.

            "Awesome, come on.  Let's get busy." Jono said running back the way he came.

            Crystal grabbed Ryou's hand and gave chase after Jono.  Little did she know, Ryou was turning pink, not from running, but from the contact he had with Crystal.  This caused Bakura to howl with spiteful laughter from his soul room.  What was happening completely confirmed exactly what his host had denied from the first day of meeting the girl, Ryou liked her as more than a friend.  Feeling Bakura double over in laughter through the mental link they shared made Ryou turn even redder.  Then when Crystal looked at Ryou and told him to hurry, something inside Bakura clicked, silencing his laughter.

            [Sanura?] Bakura thought to himself, [No, she died thousands of years ago.  This girl just reminds me of the High Priest's sister.]

            Then as they went over the readings, Yugi found something that took him by surprise.  In the book he was reading there was a picture of a Locket that had the Eye of Anubis on it, just like his Puzzle.  Yami was just as shocked as Yugi to see the Millennium Item, and told Yugi not to tell anyone what he had found.  Yugi turned the page and continued to skim.  A few pages later came a scene from inside a pyramid.  It showed an Egyptian girl being sacrificed, however her face and the face of the one that held the dagger had been worn away.

            Yugi closed the book and sighed heavily before looking up.  Jono was poring over three books at once, displaying a passion for academics that Yugi had never seen before.  Ryou was skimming through the book he was reading, taking notes of important information.  Then there was Crystal, whose eyes seemed to stare right through the book as she sat murmuring rapidly.  Yugi tried to read her lips, but could only tell that she wasn't speaking in Japanese or English.

            //She's in a trance, aibou.  Do not wake her.// Yami said in a firm voice.

            /Right, Yami./

            "Hey Crystal.  What's wrong?" Jono asked suddenly, standing up.

            "Jono, sit down." Yugi said firmly, "Don't disturb her."

            "What's going on?" Jono asked warily, "Her eyes are all creepy and blank."

            "She's fallen into a trance." Ryou answered, "If you break her connection, it might hurt her mind."

            "How'd you know that Ryou?" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow.

            "Know what?" Ryou responded, facing Yugi.

            "Know that if Jono break the connection Crystal might get hurt." Yugi replied.

            "I read somewhere that it's like someone sleepwalking." Ryou shrugged, "You are never suppose to wake a sleepwalker."

            "Is there anything we can do to make sure she remains safe in that state?" Seto's concerned voice asked, causing everyone to turn.

            "Not that I know of." Yugi replied, "Crystal's done this before, hasn't she?"

            "Last night she was talking in another language as she slept, according to Mokuba." Seto replied, "I'm beginning to worry about her.  Crystal bottles her feelings until there is too much strain on her mind."

            "Look she's coming out of the trance." Ryou said.

            "You okay, Neko-chan?" Seto asked in a rare gentle voice.

            Crystal shook her head as diamond tears started to trickle out from her sapphire eyes.  Seto walked past the three other boys and embraced Crystal's trembling form as she started to cry.  Jono, Yugi, and Ryou stared in shock as Seto stroked Crystal's hair and whispered soothing words to her.  Even Yami and Bakura were shocked by Seto's reaction to Crystal's distress.  Jono couldn't help but smile as he was reminded of how he would comfort his little sister, Shizuka.

            "I should have never gone into the pyramid." Crystal whimpered, "I should have realized that it was black to symbolize death."

            "It was just a dream, Neko-chan." Seto said gently, "It's okay."

            "It was not just a dream, and it's not okay." Crystal sobbed, "She died.  That girl died in the Pyramid.  I never saw her face, but I heard her screams.  It was terrible."

            Crystal's sobs overtook her body and she buried her head even deeper into Seto's trench coat.  Seto started rocking his weight from one foot to the other, humming softly.  Then Seto started to sing to Crystal in a soothing manner.  His rich tenor voice carried throughout the library.  This shocked the three other boys and two spirits even more; they were seeing a completely different side to Seto Kaiba.

"Come stop your crying

It will be all right

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here,

Don't you cry."

            "Come on, Yugi, Jono." Ryou said, turning to leave, "We should leave them alone."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Crystal:  Okay I guess we popped up at the beginning of this chapter, but I had to warn you.

Kris:  I liked that song, very nice.

Crystal:  Oh yeah.  I don't own "You'll be in My Heart" either.  That belongs to Disney and Phil Collins.

Kris:  That was a good choice by Ryou for them to leave.  Neko-chan and Seto needed some time alone, especially after that vision.

Crystal:  The song makes the type of bond they have perfectly clear.

Kris:  I'm glad Jono, Honda, and Crystal made up.  That made me feel glad.

Crystal:  I'm glad you're happy, Kris.  Well, we got to go.  Please review both chapters.

Kris:  The quicker you review, the quicker the next chapter come up.


	7. Pyramid Models and Painful Dreams

Crystal:  Hi there all and Merry Christmas.

Kris:  I like this holiday.  I get candy. *sucks on candy cane*

Crystal*whispers*:  I like that he gets candy canes too.  Keeps him under control with the over-protectiveness streak he's going through.

Kris:  Crystal doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  However Neko-chan and me are hers.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Blah" = speaking

[Blah] = thoughts

//Blah// = yami to hikari

/Blah/ = hikari to yami

Chapter Seven:  Pyramids Models and Painful Dreams

            "Jono, Yugi, Ryou, about yesterday afternoon-" Crystal said.

            "What do you mean?" Jono asked, "We just searched for books and read for a while."

            "Nothing out of the ordinary happened." Ryou shrugged.

            "Well, besides the fact Jono was poring over three books at once." Yugi chuckled.

            "Seto talked to you already, didn't he?" Crystal asked, "Don't lie to me."

            "Nope, just call it a courtesy." Jono said with a wink, "I'm not low enough to do that to him, not matter how much he insults me."

            "That's good, Inu-baka." Seto's voice chuckled from behind Crystal, "If you didn't keep quiet, I would most definitely make you life miserable."

            "I don't see why you guys keep referring to something that never happened." Ryou sighed, "Now, when will we meet next."

            "I think we need to do the interview with Gramps today, and start the report." Yugi replied, "Jono and I could do that."

            "Crystal and I could work on the model." Ryou said.

            "Great idea." Crystal said, "How about we head back to the mansion and start now?"

            "If you coming back home, I'm leaving now." Seto said walking out the door.

            "We're coming." Ryou and Crystal called, following Seto out the door.

            /Yami, do you have any idea what that was about last night?/

            //Sounds like a sacrifice happened in that black Pyramid.//

            /Crystal hides it well, but she is still unsettled by that vision./

            //I know, aibou.  It tore her heart to experience a vision of death.//

Now Ryou, Crystal, and Seto...

            "So what exactly are you building you're pyramid out of?" Seto asked.

            "You don't happen to have limestone do you?" Crystal asked with a giggle.

            "Very funny, Neko-chan." Seto said rolling his eyes.

            "Neko-chan?" Ryou asked in confusion.

            "It's the closest Japanese word for my middle name without being a direct translation." Crystal explained.

            "Really? What is your middle name?" Ryou asked.

            "Sanura." Crystal replied, closing her eyes slightly, "It is Egyptian for _kitten_."

            //Sanura!?!// Bakura shouted, causing Ryou to jerk in surprise.

            "Ryou, what's wrong?" Crystal asked.

            "Sorry, I shifted and one of my pencils stuck me." Ryou replied, blushing in embarrassment.

            //Good little host.// Bakura chuckled.

            /Why did you shout though?/

            //None of your business.  Besides you've arrived at your destination.//

            "Ryou, you going to sit there like that all day or are you going to help me." Crystal asked, tapping Ryou on the shoulder.

            "Sorry, trying to think of a substitute for limestone." Ryou replied quickly, climbing out of the limo.

            "You don't have to apologize." Crystal smiled, "Come on.  I think we can find what we need in the kitchen."

            Ryou followed Crystal through the mansion, to the kitchen.  Once there, Crystal told him to help her find some sugar cubes.  Ryou nodded and the two of them scoured the kitchen, trying to find sugar cubes, but only succeeded in finding two bags of sugar instead.  Crystal started to pace back and forth, trying to think of something else that they could use.  As she paced, Bakura took over control of Ryou's body and watched her with a smirk on her face, waiting for her to notice the change.

            "Ryou, what else do you think we could *gulp* use?" Crystal asked, turning around to face her friend.

            "Hello there, my dear." Bakura smirked.

            "Bakura-san." Crystal choked out fearfully, "I didn't realize it was you."

            "I know." Bakura said, smirking more broadly.

            "What do you wish to know?" Crystal asked meekly, not meeting Bakura's cold mahogany eyes.

            "Nothing at all, but I would like to comment on the project you are working on." Bakura replied, "To build this model, you'll need my help.  I know all the ins and outs of the pyramids."

            The rest of the afternoon, Bakura had control over Ryou and worked with Crystal on making a model of a pyramid that could be opened from the top.  Crystal and Bakura were silent most of the time, while working.  Crystal was silent out of fear and Bakura was silent because he was watching Crystal carefully, still wondering if she was Sanura.  Finally Bakura couldn't put up with the silence and gave control back to Ryou.  Crystal noticed the change and looked at Ryou, relief pouring from her soul.

            "You and my yami certainly did a fine job." Ryou said, looking over the model.

            "It helps when one knows what one is building from the inside out." Crystal murmured, "Bakura-san knows much about the pyramids."

            "I guess that's what happens when you're called the King of Thieves." Ryou nodded, "Bakura was a mastermind when it came to robbing tombs and stealing, and still is a mastermind thief."

            "Where do you think is someplace safe for this until Friday?" Crystal asked, "Will the teacher let us keep it in the room?"

            "If not in the classroom, I'm sure Kaiba has a high-tech safe we can keep it in." Ryou chuckled, causing Crystal to crack a smile.

            "I guess; Seto is known for his security measures." Crystal replied, "Hey, Ryou do you duel by any chance?"

            "Well, I have a deck, but I don't really duel." Ryou answered, "Why?"

            "I have a deck, but there's no one for me to really duel with." Crystal explained, "Seto's skill is so much higher than mine, and Mokuba is into Capsule Chess.  I wanted to ask Yugi or Jono to duel, but that was before everyone found out I lived here."

            "How good are you?" Ryou asked.

            "Well, I was the three year champ in Tokyo, but I don't know how I rank here to be honest." Crystal replied, "The only one I've dueled is Seto and I've never been able to beat him."

            "What's the lowest number of life points you have gotten him down to?" Ryou asked curiously.

            "Fifty, but that was only one time." Crystal replied, "He never let me get him that low ever again."

            "I see." Ryou said with a nod, "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

            "Okay, Ryou." Crystal murmured, "I'll walk home with you, if you'd like."

            "I'd like that very much." Ryou replied with a small smile.

            "I need to let Seto know where I'm going." Crystal said, walking out of the kitchen.

            //Oh is my little host enjoying himself?//

            /Please, Bakura, she doesn't need to be stressed anymore./

            //I had my time with her, working on that project.//

            /Why did you take over during that time?/

            //She speaks in Egyptian, Ancient Egyptian, during those trances.  I was hoping to find out what she was saying during her trances.//

            "Nothing had better happen to her.  Understand?" Seto said coldly from behind Crystal, "Seeing that she actually wants to walk, instead of having one of the drivers take you home."

            "I promise that nothing will happen to her." Ryou said in a firm voice.

            Crystal looked at Ryou in surprise, noticing that his chocolate brown eyes held a spark of determination.  Before they left Seto made Crystal promise that she would call one of the drivers to pick her up from Ryou's house.  Crystal sighed heavily, but agreed to Seto's wishes.  Crystal didn't know why he had suddenly become so protective, but she had a good idea that something had happened before or after his meeting with Isis.

            "Something wrong, Crystal?" Ryou asked gently.

            "Seto's been acting strange ever since Friday night." Crystal replied, "It's like he's turned into one of those overprotective mothers.  He's been kinda like that before Friday, but now it is a full-blown thing, and I don't know what to do."

            "He's worried about something." Bakura said suddenly taking over Ryou's body.

            /Bakura, you said you were through with her for today./

            //Shut it, Ryou-baka.  This is important.//

            "Bakura-san." Crystal gulped in fear.

            "Yes, it's me." Bakura said rolling his eyes.

            "Do you know what worries him?" Crystal asked timidly.

            "I don't know what is wrong, but-." Bakura said, "Don't look at me like that!  Ra, you look too much like her, and you act like her too!"

            "Gomen, Bakura-san." Crystal stuttered out, fear dancing in her eyes.

            //You deal with her. I can't anymore.//

            "I'm so sorry, Crystal." Ryou said, placing a comforting arm over Crystal's now trembling shoulders, "He told me that he wasn't going to come out again."

            "I'm so scared Ryou." Crystal sobbed, "Why is all this happening to me?"

            "Take it easy Crystal.  It's going to be okay." Ryou murmured, "Take a deep breath and calm down."

            Crystal sucked in a deep breath of air still trembling in fear, before her knees gave out and she fell to the sidewalk.  Ryou dropped down beside Crystal, rubbing her back in a soothing manner.  As Ryou rubbed Crystal's back, her sobbing slowly faded into soft sniffling, before finally stopping.  When she finally lifted her head, Crystal's eyes were red and puffy from crying.  Then she rose and the two of them continued to Ryou's home in silence.

            When she arrived back at the mansion Crystal went straight to her room and lay down on her bed.  Again she felt a pair of cold eyes gazing over her, but this time she ignored the feeling.  There was no way for anyone to get in the manor without Seto knowing about it.  Crystal closed her eyes and sighed in defeat as she felt the presence persist and not go away.  She had fallen into a deep sleep so quickly that Crystal didn't even notice the slight rustle of fabric as Shadi moved around to the other side of her bed.

            "You have been through much suffering, _Little Kitten_." Shadi murmured in Egyptian, placing the Millennium Ankh's end on Crystal's forehead, "However, I will help you let go of these pains."

            "No, not again.  Leave her alone." Crystal muttered in her sleep, causing Shadi to pull away in shock.

            "A nightmare?" Shadi wondered softly, "No, I sense an ancient power at work here.  I will have to enter her mind to seem what she is dreaming."

            Shadi placed the Ankh against Crystal's forehead, and was engulfed in a flash of golden light.  He suddenly found himself at the base of a black pyramid, into which Crystal ran with a look of terror on her face.  Shadi followed after the girl quickly, trying not to lose her as she darted down the many pathways of the pyramid.  A scream of pain erupted, causing Shadi to sprint.  Finally, he entered a room and found Crystal kneeling on the ground, crying as a dark figure walked out of the room with a golden dagger in hand.  Then Shadi noticed a limp body on the altar that stood before Crystal's trembling body.  Shadi knew the body was that of a girl no older than Crystal, but he could not see the girl's face.

            "Why are you here?" Crystal asked, looking up at Shadi when he stood beside her, "I've already taken your test."

            "I came to help you, but it seems that there is nothing I can do, besides tell you that you should open the box Isis gave you.  I already know what lies within, and I also know that it will help you." Shadi said, as he slowly faded away.

            Crystal awoke in a cold sweat and sat up quickly.  Her terrified sapphire eyes peered around her room, but there was no one.  She turned on the lamp on her nightstand, and opened her dresser.  Then she pulled out the box that Isis had given her.  Crystal tore off the paper and opened the box to find a strange necklace inside.  It was in the shape of a heart with an Eye of Anubis in the middle.  Crystal noticed a clasp on the side, and opened it.  Once opened, Crystal realized that the necklace both a locket and empty.  It looked like something had been inscribed inside in hieroglyphics, which Crystal could barely read.

            "I will always be there for you." Crystal read slowly.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kris:  *stunned silence*

Crystal:  Kris, are you okay? *waves hand in front of Kris' stunned face* Yami Kris?

Kris*awe*:  You wrote that dream?

Crystal*dead serious*:  I **_had_** that dream, more than once.  Thankfully, it stopped after I typed it out.  I did not enjoy having that dream two nights in a row.

Kris:  Don't forget to read and review.  You know where the button is.


	8. What's Going on Here?

Crystal:  Hey there, all.  Sorry for not posting sooner.  School just started again and I was sick over Christmas break.

Kris:  My poor aibou caught the flu.  Thankfully yamis can't get sick ^_^

Crystal:  So anyways, back to the fic.  This chapter is set several months after the last one.  Neko-chan still has the occasional vision, but she's alone or it happens when she's asleep.  She doesn't tell anyone about them either.

Kris:  Two major things, Crystal is trying to follow the Battle City Tournament, but she will be changing some of the dialogue so it works for the fic.  The other is Bakura (grrr) is a bit OOC, but it'll make more sense as the story progresses.

Crystal:  I only own my OCs. Yu-Gi-Oh belong someone who isn't me.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Blah" = speaking

[Blah] = thoughts

//Blah// = yami to hikari

/Blah/ = hikari to yami

+Blah+ = Ancient Egyptian

Chapter Eight:  What's Going on Here?

            It was finally the last day of school and there was no one happier than Crystal Hikari.  She would finally be free of the stares, sneers, snickers, and rumors that she received for living at Kaiba Manor.  Crystal also couldn't wait for the new tournament that Seto was sponsoring to begin.  She, Yugi, and Jono were going right after school to register for Battle City.  When Crystal saw Yugi hurrying toward her, she felt a sensation of relief pass through her.  Ever since the warehouse incident, she felt like someone was watching her and the others.  However if Yugi was nearby, Crystal felt safer.

            "Ready to go register, Crystal?" Yugi asked, his magenta eyes flashing brightly with excitement.

            "I sure am." Crystal replied, "Where's Jono?"

            "He went to find Anzu and Honda." Yugi said, "Oh, here they come."

            "Come on, Jono." Crystal called, "We don't want them to run out of Duel Disks before we get there."

            "I'm comin'; I'm comin'." Jono called, "Don't get so wound up."

            "I'm going to start running now." Yugi squeaked, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

            "If you don't hurry up, I'll say it." Crystal threatened, her sapphire eyes glinting.

            "Fine, I'm hurryin'." Jono cried out, dragging Honda and Anzu behind him as he darted past Crystal.

            "Works every time." Crystal snickered with a Kaiba-like smirk.

            As Crystal hurried after her friends, she didn't notice the pair of violet eyes watching her from a distance.  A man cloaked in black was acting as eyes for his master, Malik.  The servant had been tracking the girl clad in the boy's uniform for the past two weeks.  Ever since his master noticed the girl with the Puzzle's bearer, Malik had become interested in her.  The only thing that Malik was more interested in than the girl was of course the Pharaoh's Power.

            **{{**Have you found anything else of interest about her?**}}**

            [No, Master Malik.  Nothing more than what we know, but she is heading for your servant who is working within Kaiba's Battle City tournament.]

            **{{**Perfect.**}}**

At the Registration Center...

"Hello, we're here to register for Battle City." Yugi said as the five of them entered the room.

            "I'm afraid I only have three Duel Disks left." The guy behind the counter said almost apologetically, eyeing the group.

            "That's perfect cause only three of us plan to register." Jono smiled.

            "Okay, can I have your names then?" The guy asked, "I need to make sure you qualify for the tournament."

            "Mutou Yugi."

            "You have five stars, that's the highest ranking, and the Dark Magician is your rarest card played.  Here's your Duel Disk and good luck."

            "Jonouchi Katsuya."

            "I'm sorry, but you only have one star.  That's not enough to qualify."

            "What?!" Jono exclaimed, "It's fixed I tell you.  Kaiba's just scared of me."

            "Jono, calm down." Crystal said, "I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation."

            "Oh, I'm sorry, Jonouchi-san.  It seems that you have four stars, enough to qualify." The man said in embarrassment, "There was a glitch with my monitor."

            "Yahoo!" Jono cheered, grabbing the Duel Disk from the clerk, "Come to Jono."

            "Now who?" The clerk asked, glancing at the Honda, Anzu, and Crystal.

            "Hikari Crystal." Crystal said stepping up to the counter.

            "Let's see:  five stars and Wingweaver is your rarest card played.  What's this?" The man said, scratching his head.

            "What's wrong?" Crystal asked anxiously.

            "You're not allowed to participate in Battle City.  I'm sorry, but it has Kaiba's official electronic seal." The clerk replied.

            "I'm banned from the tournament?" Crystal asked, "Does it give a reason?"

            "No, I suggest you discuss this with Kaiba-san." He replied.

            "Why didn't he tell me?" Crystal asked, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

            "Are you sure that it's not a mistake?" Yugi asked.

            "I'm positive." The clerk frowned, "I'm sorry."

            Crystal nodded and slowly walked out of the store, needing to be alone for a moment.  Yugi and the others frowned and went out to comfort Crystal.  Unfortunately, she had already started running for the park.  Anzu started to go after Crystal, but Yugi placed a hand on Anzu's shoulder and shook his head.  The four teens stood, watching their friend run in the direction of the park.

            Meanwhile, in the store the clerk was reading over the information on Crystal.  Actually, Malik was reading everything that the database had on Crystal.  Her deck was a Light-themed deck, and a powerful one at that.  She had made quite a name for herself in Tokyo by claiming three championship titles.  Then his eyes widened in shock when he learned that now she was staying with Seto Kaiba.

            **{{**She looks familiar to me.  Keep an eye on her, and find out why Kaiba banned her from Battle City.  He must have a good reason.**}}**

            [Of course, Master Malik.]

            Malik released his hold over his servant, and then went to speak to another one.  Lucky for him, Crystal had just run past the Rare Hunter he had just made a mental connection with.  Malik ordered the Rare Hunter to follow Crystal as she ran through the park.  When Crystal finally stopped running, she found herself standing in the middle of the park, under a sakura tree.  Crystal slid down to the ground, as diamond-like tears rolled down her cheeks.  Malik was just about to order his servant to move in closer to the girl, but a boy with long white hair had already walked up to her.

            "Crystal, why are you crying?" Ryou asked, holding out a handkerchief.

            "I can't believe he didn't tell me." Crystal choked out, before drying her eyes with the handkerchief.

            "What's the matter?" Ryou asked, sitting beside Crystal.

            "I'm banned from Battle City, and Seto didn't even tell me." Crystal replied tearfully.

            "He must have a good reason for not letting you participate." Ryou said, placing an arm over Crystal's shoulders, "Instead of being here, I think you should be talking to Kaiba about this."

            "I suppose so, but how do I tell him without blowing up in his face." Crystal sighed, "I don't want to hurt him, like he's hurt me."

            "Just keep that in mind." Ryou said, giving Crystal a gentle hug with the arm over her shoulders, "Come on.  Let's find a phone so that you can call Kaiba and let him know you're with me, and not alone somewhere."

            "Thank you, Ryou." Crystal said, before snuggling closer to him, "You're always there for me."

            Both Ryou and Crystal had slight blushes on their faces as the rose and walked out of the park.  Malik was disgusted by what he had just seen; it was so sweet that it was sickening, but then again, he would have loved to be in the boy's place.  Then Malik noticed something strange about the girl; there was something very familiar about her movement.  She was walking the same way his sister always did, in a gait that only Egyptian women tended to walk, flowing like the Nile.  He broke off the connection with his servant, after ordering him to resume what he had been doing.

Back to Ryou and Crystal...

            "So, you're with that quiet, white-haired boy?" Seto's voice said over the phone.

            "Yes Seto, and I'll be home by eight at the latest." Crystal replied, "If not I'll call you, and make sure you know when I'll be back."

            "Don't worry about eight, and just be home before nine.  There's something I need to tell both you and Mokuba." Seto replied, "It's about Battle City."

            "Okay, I'll see you when I get home then, Seto-kun." Crystal said.

            "Just remember before nine, Crystal." Seto said, causing Crystal to roll her eyes, "And don't roll your eyes at me over the phone."

            "I hate it when you do that." Crystal said in annoyance.

            "Sorry, but you do it all the time." Seto chuckled, "Bye, Neko-chan."

            "Good-bye, Seto-kun." Crystal said a bit coolly.

            "What do you hate that he does?" Ryou asked after Crystal hung up the phone.

            "Seto knows when I roll my eyes at him over the phone and tells me to stop." Crystal said, "It drives me up the wall when he does it, and Seto knows it."

            "Well, what do you want to do, considering we have almost four hours?" Ryou asked, leaning against the payphone.

            "I know; let's go get some ice cream to celebrate the last day of school." Crystal said, her sapphire eyes sparkling happily.

            "I know a nice place down the road." Ryou offered, "I get something from there every now and then."

            Crystal nodded and walked with Ryou down the street to the ice cream parlor.  While Crystal went to order their ice cream, Ryou felt numbness spread around him as Bakura took over.  As usual when taking over with Crystal around, Bakura allowed Ryou to see and hear.  Bakura smirked when Crystal came back over and set down both bowls of ice cream.  Crystal gave him a meek look, before starting to eat her ice cream.  Bakura's smirk grew, before he started to eat his own ice cream.

            After they finished eating, Bakura and Crystal left the parlor, and Bakura decided that they should head over to Ryou's house.  Crystal walked beside Bakura just as she had with Ryou, but she was more cautious with her movements and avoided looking at him in the eyes.  Once they arrived at Ryou's house, Bakura made himself comfortable on the couch.  Crystal, on the other hand, sat in a lounge chair just to the right of the couch.  Bakura smirked at Crystal broadly, before breaking the thick silence within the room.

            "I don't bite, you know." Bakura said in a smooth, dangerous voice, "Why don't you sit down on the couch?"

            Crystal looked up and saw the dangerous glint in Bakura's eyes.  Knowing that he might become violent, Crystal moved from the lounge chair to the couch.  Crystal gripped her hands nervously in her lap, waiting for what was going to happen next.  Sensing and relishing her nervousness and fear, Bakura shifted and moved closer to Crystal.  Then he did something that shocked both Crystal and Ryou, placed an arm around her shoulders in a gentle manner.

            //Hikari, I'm cutting you off for a few minutes.  There's something I need to do.//

            /Bakura-san, please don't hurt her.  Kaiba will never forgive me if something happens to her./

            //I promise that I won't harm her, hikari.//

            "You remind me of the only one I ever cared about." Bakura said softly, "Remember what you said about my eyes?"

            "I saw rage, hate, darkness." Crystal answered, "And a deeper pain than my own."

            "She was the cause of that pain." Bakura explained, "Well her death was.  It was my fault she died, and I could never forgive myself."

            "What happened to her?" Crystal asked before she could stop herself.

            "You're very brave in asking that." Bakura said with a half-hearted glare, "However the tale needs to be told, but not now.  You are in enough distress over what happened earlier."

            "You know, I could have told Yugi and the others about you long ago." Crystal said, "I wonder if there is a subconscious reason why I haven't told them."

            "I've never harmed you, and you know that you have no reason to tell them until I do hurt you." Bakura smirked, "You and Ryou are very much alike in that aspect."

            "I guess so." Crystal sighed softly, bowing her head.

            "I know so.  That is one reason I've never hit you." Bakura said, lifting Crystal's chin, "The other is that you look so much like her.  I swear sometimes that you are her, but your skin is too light."

            "I have to go." Crystal murmured, "Please, Bakura-san."

            "It's only six." Bakura chuckled, "We still have about three hours."

            "But something's wrong." Crystal murmured, "Don't you any feeling of dread in the pit of your stomach."

            "You're just over-reacting." Bakura said in a firm voice, "You feel uneasy because I am being civil with you."

            Suddenly, Bakura felt Crystal's body seize up beside him.  When he looked into her eyes, they were clouded and out of focus.  She had fallen into a trance, for the first time in his presence since the Ancient Egypt project near the beginning of the school year.  Bakura remained still as he felt the presence of ancient magic weave around both the girl and himself.  Then Crystal started mumbling softly in Ancient Egyptian, growing louder until Bakura finally was able to hear her words.

            +Once an enemy, now a friend, trapped in an alley's black dead end.  The treasure stolen, the owner beaten.+ Crystal chanted rapidly, +The Ruby-Eyed Beast cries for its master.  The thieves were fast, now Light must be faster.+

            "Jono, something's wrong with Jono." Crystal gasped, coming out of the trance, "I have to find him."

            "Ryou will go with you." Bakura said firmly, before giving control back to his hikari.

            //Go with her and find her friend.//

            /Hai, Bakura-san./

            //I will be watching so that I can take over if anything happens.//

            /Of course, Bakura-san./

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kris:  Uh-oh, Jono's in trouble and Neko-chan knows it.

Crystal:  Well, I guess those trances are showing her more than the past now, eh?

Kris:  Yeah they sure are.  I hope they find Jono or the guys that attacked him.

Crystal:  You'll have to wait until I post to find out, just like everyone else Kris.

Kris:  No I don't. ^_^ I'll raid your laptop later.

Crystal: *to Kris* You're impossible.  *to Readers* Well plz read and review.  I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.


	9. Dragons, Dreams, and Disappointments

Crystal:  Sorry about the wait.  I had to work on a speech for one of my classes.  I've been busier than I thought I would be.

Kris*big grin*:  I liked her speech; it was on Ancient Egyptians, like me.

Crystal:  Yes, I made my muse very happy about my choice of subject.

Kris:  Oh yeah.  One note about the story, Crystal made Malik the hikari and Marik the yami.

Crystal:  I found a site with the Japanese names and that's what I'm going by in this story.

Kris:  Crystal doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she would love to. ^_^

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Blah" = speaking

[Blah] = thoughts

//Blah// = yami to hikari

/Blah/ = hikari to yami

Chapter Nine:  Dragons, Dreams, and Disappointments

            "Jono, where are you?" Crystal shouted as she and Ryou ran through the dark streets, "Oh Ra, give me a clue.  I beg you."

            "Crystal, that you?" a weak voice asked from an alleyway.

            "Jono-kun!" Crystal shouted, running to her fallen friend, "Are you okay?"

            "I've been better." Jono replied, "I have to get to the hospital.  Shizuka's countin' on me to be there for her eye surgery."

            "We'll help you get there." Ryou said, "Crystal, you be on his right, and I'll be on his left."

            "Okay, Ryou." Crystal replied with a nod.

            "I just realized something." Jono said just before they entered the hospital.

            "What's that?" Ryou asked.

            "Crystal, you called me Jono-kun when you found me." Jono replied, "You've never done that before."

            "You're a close friend to me, Jono." Crystal replied, "Even though you did hate my guts for the second week of school."

            "You call Kaiba Seto-kun all the time.  What does that make him to you if I'm a close friend?" Jono asked.

            "I've known him for a long time, and he's like an older brother to me." Crystal replied with a shrug.

            "So what am I?" Ryou asked, "You never call me Ryou-kun."

            "Well, I, uh, never really had a friend that is close to me the way you are." Crystal said, a crimson blush staining her cheeks.

            "I think I can make it the rest of the way myself." Jono said, excusing himself from the awkward situation, "See you later, and I won't say anything to anyone."

            "I'd better get back to the Manor." Crystal said quickly, "It's almost eight thirty.  See you later, Ryou."

            "Not alone, you aren't." Ryou said firmly, "You're having an escort.  What if you get beat up like Jono?  Kaiba will kill me."

            "I'll be fine Ryou." Crystal said coolly, "According to Jono, those guys were after rare cards, and all of mine are at home."

            "I won't let you go alone, and that's final." Ryou said even more firmly, "You know Kaiba will be furious with me if I don't bring you home, even if nothing happens."

            "Fine." Crystal sighed in defeat, "Come on.  The Manor is this way from here."

            /Bakura-san, could you take over for me, for a little while./

            //You're willingly giving up your control to me?  Why?//

            /I have a bad feeling about this./

            //Fine, but forewarn her.//

            "Bakura-san will be escorting you." Ryou said, "I have a bad feeling about what happened to Jono, and Bakura-san will be able to protect you better than I."

            Crystal watched as Ryou's gentle features melted away and his hair become spikier and more silver.  When she looked at Bakura in the face, she noticed he had the same firm expression that Ryou had had on his face.  He started walking quickly in the direction of the Manor, Crystal falling into step beside him.  Crystal could tell Bakura was keeping a sharp watch for anything that seemed out of place, so she remained silent through their trip.  When they arrived at the Manor, Bakura walked Crystal up to the door, before relinquishing his hold over Ryou.

            "Thank you for insisting on walking me home, Ryou." Crystal murmured, "Even though I was being stubborn."

            "Like I said earlier, I had a bad feeling about what happened to Jono." Ryou replied, "It seemed too organized, like they were waiting for him."

            "I'd better go inside, before Seto decides to send out a search party." Crystal said softly, "Like I said before, thank you."

            [I'd better do this fast.] Crystal thought, before giving Ryou a quick kiss on the cheek.

            A crimson blush overtook both of their faces, as Crystal hurried into the Manor.  Ryou stood dumbfound by the action, and even Bakura was silent with stunned shock.  Ryou touched his cheek in disbelief, before turning and slowly walking away from the Manor and toward his own home.  Bakura felt an unusual, yet surprisingly familiar emotion course through him.  He had only felt it before when he was near or thought about Sanura, and now Crystal was evoking the same emotion deep within him.

            /What was her name?/

            //What are you talking about?//

            /The image of an Egyptian version of Crystal appeared in my mind./

            //That was Sanura.//

            /No wonder you shouted when Crystal told me her middle name.  So what happened between you and Sanura?/

            //You do realize that you will not remember this conversation afterwards.//

            /Yes, but at least you can be rid of that guilt I feel coming off of you./

            //I will tell you when I am ready, so don't ask again.//

Inside Kaiba Manor...

            "Before you say anything Crystal," Seto said, "I know I should have told you sooner.  I never thought you'd want to participate."

            "Seto, I'm a third year champ from Tokyo." Crystal replied in exasperation, "Of course I wanted to participate.  I don't want to constantly lose against you."

            "I was planning to make you a commissioner with Mokuba, but I see that isn't going to happen." Seto sighed, "Unfortunately, there are no more Duel Disks at any of the registration sites throughout the city."

            "It's okay, I guess, Seto." Crystal said dejectedly, "I've had a busy day.  So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed now."

            "Crystal, please-." Seto started.

            "I'm not angry anymore, Seto." Crystal said coolly, not turning around, "I was earlier, but now I'm just disappointed that you didn't say anything before today."

            Seto watched Crystal walk up the stairs and head in the direction of her room.  Guilt flooded the CEO as he thought about the lie he had just told Crystal.  He wasn't even planning on making her a commissioner.  He just wanted to keep her out of sight from the Rare Hunters Isis had told him about.  Crystal was too important to him to lose because of a card game.

            However, Seto knew that Crystal would most likely always be close to the action, even if she weren't competing.  Seto sighed and headed up to his room; he needed a good night's rest before the tournament the next morning.  As he walked past Crystal's room he heard her punching in someone's number from her private line.  She was calling one of her few friends to spill out her emotions.  Seto felt even worse, knowing that Crystal felt that badly about not competing.  He finally continued to his room when he heard whom Crystal was calling.

            "Good evening, Mutou-san." Crystal said, "Is Yugi still awake?"

            "Please, Crystal, call me Gramps; no need to be so formal." Sugoroku chuckled on the other end, "He's still awake, going over his deck for Battle City.  I'll go get him for you."

            "Hey, Crystal." Yugi greeted cheerfully, "What's up?"

            "Seto still isn't letting me compete." Crystal sighed, "He had this crazy notion that I would want to be a commissioner."

            "A commissioner?" Yugi exclaimed, "But you were a three-year champ in Tokyo.  Not to mention, you had your sights set on dueling against all sorts of people."

            "How do you think I feel?" Crystal asked, "He's been acting really protective ever since that Ancient Exhibit's been in town.  I think something happened when he was on his way to meet the curator."

            "Well, that explains why he's constantly wanting to know exactly where you are." Yugi said, "Speaking of that, where did you go after running to the park?"

            "I was with Ryou." Crystal replied, thankful that Yugi would not be able to see the blush on her cheeks.

            "Okay that explains why both of you helped Jono to the hospital." Yugi said, "Jono was really glad that you came looking for him, you know.  By the way, Jono was curious to know how you knew something had happened to him."

            "Remember how I fell into that trance during one of our Pyramid project meetings?" Crystal asked.

            "So that's how you knew." Yugi said in awe.

            "Yeah, and I still hear the mournful sound of his Red Eyes calling for him." Crystal murmured, "It knows that the one that holds it now is not honorable."

            "I'd better go." Yugi said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

            "Okay Yugi.  See you then." Crystal said, before hanging up her phone.

            Crystal changed into her light blue pajama set and crawled into her bed, still thinking of the vision she had earlier.  The Red Eyes Black Dragon was standing over Jono, shielding him from Exodia's sight.  Then Exodia grabbed Red Eyes in his powerful hands, and shackled it behind him on a stone altar.  Then Exodia turned towards Jono and fired a blast of energy at him, causing Jono to shatter as Red Eyes cried out for his fallen Master.  Finally Exodia and Red Eyes faded away from sight, and the only thing that remained was the low grieving groan of Jono's Red Eyes.

            "You'll get back to your true Master." She promised softly, before falling asleep, "I don't know how, but you will make it back to Jono.  I promise."

***Dream***

            Crystal found herself walking through the desert at night, heading toward what looked like a Palace.  This was much different from her terrifying dream of the Pyramid, making Crystal feel slightly better, but worried at the same time.  This new place might have another painful story for Crystal to witness, but there was no way for her to stop walking toward it.  As she came closer, Crystal could hear music playing and could see the shadow of someone dancing.  Suddenly Crystal found herself right behind two cloaked young men, who were speaking in soft tones.

            "That is the girl I want." The one on the left said, "Sanura, the High Priest Seth's sister."

            "She is beautiful, but as stubborn as her brother." The man on the right replied, "What if she does not wish to wed you?"

            "Then she will not wed me." The first replied with a slight chuckle, "However I may have to add her to my collection of treasures another way."

            "Moving from wealth to women?" The second asked, "What did she do to you?"

            "She did something no one else has ever done." The first answered, "She-"

***Dream***

* BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-BEEP. *

            "Stupid alarm clock." Crystal mumbled, "Could've waited just ten seconds more.  Wait Battle City is today."

            With that sudden realization, Crystal jumped out of bed and hurried into her bathroom to shower and change before heading out.  Crystal braided her hair quickly, trying to decide what to wear.  She finally decided to put on her sky blue shirt that had a picture of a Wingweaver on it and a pair of white jean capris.  Finally to complete the outfit Crystal put on a silver belt with her deck box and her leather sandals.  She checked over her appearance in the mirror and nodded with satisfaction.  Then she ran out of her room and downstairs.

            "Seto, Mokuba, where are you?" She called, not seeing them anywhere, "Kita, have you seen Seto or Mokuba?"

            "They left about twenty minutes ago Hikari-san." Kita replied, "You just missed them."

            "Uggh! Seto's doing this on purpose." Crystal growled, [Why doesn't he want me anywhere near the tournament?]  "I'm going after them on foot."

            She hurried into the kitchen to pack a quick lunch and tossed it into her small white backpack-like purse, along with her wallet and cell phone, before hurrying out the door and straight for Battle City.  As she hurried down the sidewalk, Crystal heard the low mourning growl of Jono's Red Eyes in her mind.  It seemed like the closer to Battle City she came, the louder the growl became.  Crystal followed the sound and came upon a crowd.  Then the cry of the Red Eyes ceased, as the crowd started to disperse, revealing Yugi and Jono at the center of the mob.

            "Crystal, you missed it." Jono shouted waving her over, "Yuge just won my card back."

            "That's great Jono." Crystal said, coming up to the boys, "Have either of you seen Seto or Mokuba?  I'm trying to find them."

            "They're around here somewhere." Jono replied, "Kaiba made it real clear that dueling him would be a mistake."

            "We'll keep an eye out for them." Yugi said, "I'll make sure to tell them that you're looking for them."

            "Thanks guys." Crystal smiled, "I'd better keep looking, and I'm really glad you got your card back, Jono."

            "Me too, but Yuge's keeping it." Jono smiled, "He needs every rare card he can get to win this thing."

            "I'll see you two later." Crystal said, before hurrying away to find Seto or Mokuba.

            "Thanks for not telling her the reason you're letting me keep your Red Eyes." Yugi said to Jono in a quiet voice.

            "Kaiba kept her out of this tournament for some reason, and she doesn't need to worry about something else on top of that." Jono replied.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Crystal:  I know I made Seto more concerned than he was in the show, but I couldn't make him that heartless.

Kris:  You still made him mean in the way he protects her.  You banned her from Battle City, even though she's a level five duelist.  Then you made him leave without her.

Crystal:  Kris, it's part of the plot; you know that.  I saw you reading the beginning of the next chapter.

Kris*pouts*:  I thought you were asleep.  Oh well read and review plz.

Crystal*waves*:  Ja ne ^_^


	10. A Tomb Robber's Vow

Crystal:  I hate Writer's Block!!! _

Kris:  Aibou, calm down.  You finished and posted.

Crystal:  I know Kris, but I'm so late posting, and I feel so bad about it. :*(

Kris*hugs me*:  It's okay, aibou.  This happens to all authoresses at one time or another.  How about I do the disclaimer?  Will that make you feel better?

Crystal:  Okay.  I guess it might help.

Kris:  Crystal Light does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  She only owns Neko-chan and me.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Blah" = speaking

[Blah] = thoughts

//Blah// = yami to hikari

/Blah/ = hikari to yami

Chapter Ten:  A Tomb Robber's Vow

            Crystal was jogging up and down the streets of Battle City, searching for either one of the Kaiba brothers.  She was fuming with anger, still not believing that neither Seto nor Mokuba had woken her up.  Crystal was beginning to think that there was something about the tournament that Seto didn't want her to know.  Then she saw Seto's blue-violet trench coat in the distance and started chasing after it.  When she caught up, Crystal tapped him firmly on the shoulder.

            "What's the big idea leaving me at home like that?" She demanded, "You knew I wanted to watch the tournament, even if I couldn't compete."

            "Do I know you?" The guy asked harshly, turning around to face Crystal with cold brown eyes.

            "Gomen, I thought you were my brother." Crystal apologized quickly with a bow, "I didn't mean to bother you."

            [My brother?] She thought walking away from the young man, [Where did that come from?  I've never called Seto that before.]

            "Why did I say that?" Crystal murmured, wandering down another street, "I know I think of him like that, but I've never called him my brother before."

            "Hey look another duel's starting against Esper Roba." A guy shouted, "It's that blond guy who came in second at Duelist Kingdom."

            "Jono's in a duel.  Maybe Seto or Mokuba will be there." Crystal mused, heading for the crowd.

            Crystal didn't know it, but the guy she had run into earlier was now following her as she made her way towards the duel.  His master, Malik, had just ordered him to keep a close watch over the girl that had confused him for her brother.  The girl must have had something besides a rare card, because she was not a Battle City Duelist.  The Rare Hunter watched as the girl climbed a fire escape to get a better view of the duel going on up ahead.  Then the Rare Hunter remembered that others had been telling stories of how Malik had sent them to track a girl that wore a boy's uniform from Domino High.

            **{{**Yes, she is the same girl that the others have tracked.**}}**

            [Forgiven my impertinence, but why are you having us follow this girl.]

            **{{**The one she called her brother is Seto Kaiba.  She has been living with him since late August, as a request from her late mother.  It seems she is a childhood friend.**}}**

            [I'm afraid that I do not understand, Master Malik.]

            **{{**She can be used to get Kaiba's attention, just as his brother.  She also carries some sort of Ancient Magic with her.  Keep a close eye on her, but do not let her know that you are following her.**}}**

            [Of course, Master Malik.]

            As the match continued and Jono gained the upper hand, Crystal felt as if someone was watching her.  She stood up on the fire escape, and then climbed back down.  Then she pushed her way through the crowd trying to get near the front so that she could watch her friend as well as hide from prying eyes.  Crystal soon found herself at the front of the crowd as Jono played Roulette Spider.  Esper Roba's Jinzo started spinning rapidly as Jono explained that Roba had to tell the monster when to stop.  Roba ordered Jinzo to stop, and Jinzo did so, on Roba's other monster.  Both monsters were destroyed and Jono was the winner.

            "Way to go Jono." Crystal shouted running up to her blond friend.

            "Oh, Crystal, you're here too?" Anzu asked from behind her.

            "Yeah, I was looking for Mokuba or Seto." Crystal replied, "I found you instead though."

            "Mokuba's probably nearby." Jono said, looking around, "There he is.  Hey, Mokuba, there's someone here to see you."

            "Oh, hi Crystal." Mokuba said, when he came up to her.

            "Why did you two leave without me?" Crystal demanded in an angry tone, "How could you do that to me?"

            "Sorry, but you were mumbling in your sleep again." Mokuba replied, "I was going to wake you up, but Seto told me to leave you alone, and that your alarm clock would wake you."

            "Another trance." Crystal said with a gasp, "That's what that dream was.  I'm sorry Mokuba; I didn't mean to sound so angry, but you've got to understand where I'm coming from.  Seto banned me from the tournament without giving me a reason.  He's hiding something from me.  That's why he's avoiding me, and don't deny it."

            "I won't deny it, and technically I'm suppose to be avoiding you, too." Mokuba explained nervously, "Seto didn't tell me why, so you'll have to ask him.  Look, I'll see you back at home later tonight."

            Mokuba turned and hurried off in the direction he had been heading before Jono called him over.  Anzu placed a comforting hand on Crystal's shoulder, but Crystal shrugged her away before heading deeper into Battle City.  Jono told Anzu to go after Crystal, while he tried to find Kaiba amongst the other duelists in the tournament.  The Rare Hunter watched what was going on with an amused smirk planted on his face.  He headed in the same direction that both girls had run in, hoping that he would find Crystal before her friend did.

            **{{**Don't move in for a capture just yet.  Follow her and observe; I want to find out how deep her bonds with the Kaiba Brothers are.**}}**

Back to Crystal...

            [How could he do this to me?] Crystal thought as tears ran down her cheeks, [I thought he cared about me enough not to lie to me.]

            Crystal ran through the crowded streets of Battle City, her tears hanging behind her slightly as they sparkled like diamonds.  Spectators and duelists that saw her running, quickly moved out of her way, not wanting to be ran into by the crying girl.  No one even noticed that a man in a long dark trench coat was following Crystal at a distance.  No one noticed, except for a certain Egyptian Tomb Robber, who had his own agenda with the young girl.  Sneaking up behind the man, Bakura quickly and silently knocked him out before coming up behind Crystal and covering her mouth, pulling her down an empty alley.

            "Be quiet and I will uncover your mouth." He hissed in Crystal's ear, causing her to freeze in his grip.

            "Bakura-san?" Crystal gasped, when Bakura uncovered her mouth, "What's going on?  Why did you grab me like that?"

            "Be quiet and follow me." Bakura said harshly, "I don't know why that man was following you, but I do know it's not for anything good."

            "Where are you taking me?" Crystal asked as Bakura practically dragged her along behind him by the wrist.

            "Back to the Kaiba Manor." Bakura replied coldly, "You'll be safer there than anywhere else in the city.  We're not going to stay up here though."

            "What are you talking about?" Crystal asked.

            "We're traveling through the waterways." Bakura explained, "There's an out of the way entrance."

            "The sewer?" Crystal said in shock as Bakura lifted the manhole cover, "Why are we going down there?"

            "So we won't be seen." Bakura answered sharply, "Now, get down there, before someone sees us over here."

            Seeing the angry glint in Bakura's mahogany eyes, Crystal wasted no time arguing with the Tomb Robber and hurried down into the darkness of the sewer.  Then Bakura climbed down the ladder and dragged the manhole cover back into place.  In the dim light from the nearby gutters, Bakura noticed that Crystal was trembling as he came closer.  He gently touched the girl's shoulder, causing her to turn around and reveal her anxious face.  Bakura cocked his head slightly, silently telling her to follow him as he led the way through the cavernous sewer system.

            "Are we almost there?" Crystal asked in a hushed voice, after they walked in silence for about ten minutes.

            "Almost, girl." Bakura replied, "Don't like it down here?"

            "No, I don't.  It reminds me of my most recent nightmares." Crystal replied softly, "I'm always running down countless barely-lit corridors, before I stumble upon that sacrifice."

            "You still have visions of the Black Pyramid, even after all these months?" Bakura asked intrigued.

            "Hai, I do." Crystal replied quickly, "You seem to know where you're going."

            "I come down here for practice." Bakura shrugged, "I know how to get almost everywhere from these waterways.  Here's our exit; I'll go first to make sure it's safe."

            "Okay." Crystal nodded, [Why is he helping me?  I don't understand this at all.]

            "Girl, get up here." Bakura called through the manhole, "Unless you'd rather stay down there."

            "Hai, Bakura-san.  No, Bakura-san." Crystal replied quickly, climbing up the ladder and out into the sunlight.

            "Ryou can take you the rest of the way home." Bakura smirked, before his harsh features melted away, //All you need to know is that you are taking her home, understood?//

            /Hai, Bakura-san./ Ryou replied, before smiling at Crystal, "Now, I know why my nightclothes were so grungy when I woke up some mornings."

            "What was he taking about earlier, about the man?" Crystal asked.

            "I don't know." Ryou replied, "Bakura-san only gave back my sight and hearing once we were in the sewer.  He said all I needed to know was that I'm taking you home."

            "First Seto ditches me, then Mokuba tells me that he has to avoid me, and now I'm being rescued by Bakura from someone who was following me." Crystal said in exasperation, "Why does everyone seem to know something about this tournament that they don't want me to know?"

            "I don't know, but getting angry won't help you find the answer to that question." Ryou replied, "You need to calm down, so that we can get back to the Manor faster."

            "I'm not going to the Manor." Crystal replied coldly, "I'm going back to Battle City.  I don't care what everyone else seems to think."

            //You tell that girl that you are taking her to the Manor, unless she'd rather have me escort her.//

            "Bakura-san say that if you don't let me take you home, he'll come back out and do it himself." Ryou said, fear quavering in his voice.

            "I don't want to go back, and I'm not." Crystal replied hotly, "I'm going back to find Yugi or Joey."

            "Girl, I let the boy warn you." Bakura sneered, taking hold over Ryou, "However, it seems that I am going to have to take matters into my own hands."

            "Leave me alone." Crystal growled back.

            "I am not going to be responsible for another death." Bakura said, grabbing Crystal's arm, "I won't let you die like I let Sanura die."

            "Sa-Sanura?" Crystal stuttered out, the color draining out of her face.

            "Why are you so surprised?" Bakura demanded, "How do you know of Sanura?"

            "Last night I had a vision about a young man who wanted to marry a girl by that name, a young man who was interested in wealth and was willing to kidnap her to have her." Crystal replied timidly, "She had gotten his attention by doing something no one else had ever done."

            "She felt my presence." Bakura muttered, releasing Crystal, "I grabbed her like I did to you earlier."

            "That's why it sounded so familiar when you told me to be quiet." Crystal mused, "You said it the same way you told her in my first vision."

            "Yes, I guess I did." Bakura nodded after a moment, "You were running, just like she did.  I could only see Sanura running away from my presence."

            "I'm ready to go home." Crystal said softly, "I won't argue about it anymore."

            "I tell you everything, once we're inside." Bakura said, "Come on."

Inside Kaiba Manor...

            "Kita, I'm back." Crystal called walking inside, "Ryou's with me and we're heading up to my room."

            "Would you like me to send up lunch, Hikari-san?" Kita asked, sticking her head through a door.

            "No thank you, Kita." Crystal replied, "Maybe later though.  We're not hungry just yet."

            "All right, Hikari-san.  Call me when you're ready." Kita said with a smile, "Hello Bakura-san (1).  Nice to see you again."

            "I will, Kita." Crystal said, "Come on, Ryou."

            Bakura gave Kita a Ryou-like smile, before he nodded and followed Crystal up the stairs as she quickly led the way to her room.  Bakura had seen Crystal's room countless times through Ryou's mental link, but for once he would actually be the one in charge while in her room.  The sandy colored walls seemed to mimic the desert in the afternoon light pouring in from Crystal's balcony door's windows.  Crystal grabbed two of her large throw pillows and placed them on the floor, so that they could sit down.  As Bakura sat down, Crystal placed her purse on the bed before sitting down as well.

            //Bother me anymore about this after I've told the tale and I will wipe you're memory.  Is that clear, boy?//

            /Hai, Bakura-san./

            "I'm ready.  Bakura-san." Crystal said gently.

            "I guess the best starting place would be when you're vision took place." Bakura said, "That happened about a week before her death."

***Flashback Bakura's PoV***

            I had managed to sneak into one of the Pharaoh's feasts with the help of another thief whom I knew very well.  We found an out of the way table and sat down, our hoods still drawn.  We ate and drank comfortably, confident that no one would recognize either of us.  My friend, Namu, and I were speaking quietly about the great riches we hoped to achieve, when I saw her.  It was the High Priest's sister, and it looked like she was getting ready to dance before everyone.

            "Presenting, Lady Sanura." A herald called, "She will now perform for all."

            "That is the girl I want." I said as the music started, "Sanura, the High Priest Seth's sister."

            "She is beautiful, but as stubborn as her brother." Namu replied solemnly, "What if she does not wish to wed you?"

            "Then she will not wed me." I replied with a slight chuckle, "However I may have to add her to my collection of treasures another way."

            "Moving from wealth to women?" Namu asked, "What did she do to you?"

            "She did something no one else has ever done." I answered, "She sensed my presence in the palace earlier today."

            "How did she manage that?" Namu asked, "You're the best Tomb Raider around, because no one can sense you."

            "She felt my eyes watching her from the shadows." I said, "She did as I told her to do as well, otherwise we would have never gotten in here so easily."

            "What did you tell her?" Namu asked, curiosity sparking in his violet eyes.

            "I told her not to tell anyone I was in the Palace." I replied as the music slowed to a stop, "Now, if you'll excuse me there is something I must do."

            Namu nodded and I slinked away through the shadows, until I found the hallway Sanura was walking down.  She frozen instantly when my eyes rested on her slender frame.  I came closer, causing Sanura to tense in fear, but still she did not run.  I walked directly behind her, smelling the scent of desert roses in her hair.  Then I came around to be in front of her, seizing one of her wrists so that she could not flee from me.  Fear danced through her sapphire eyes as she realized who I was.

            "You're Bakura, the King of Thieves." She gasped.

            "So that's what they call me now, and you are High Priest Seth's younger sister, Sanura." I replied with a smirk.

            "You were the one who grabbed me." Sanura gasped, "Why didn't you kill me?"

            "Because you unwittingly stole something from me, _Desert Kitten_." I chuckled, drawing her closer.

            "What could I have stolen from the King of Thieves?" Sanura asked, as I gently moved to cup her cheeks.

            "You've stolen my heart." I replied, kissing her full on the lips.

***Flashback Bakura's PoV***

            "Six days later, I gave her a Locket I had found buried in the sand." Bakura continued, "The day after I gave the Locket to her, Namu disappeared, and then Sanura was killed by a Priest of the Pharaoh.  I lost two of the people I ever let get close to me."

            "No wonder you're so hurt." Crystal murmured, "You have to continue on, while your closest friends cannot."

            "I don't want Ryou to go through the same thing I did.  That is why I forced you to come home." Bakura explained, his entire body shaking, "I wouldn't be able to stand myself if something happened to you, Crystal."

            "I know this is going to hard for you to admit, but it's okay for you to weep for ones you hold dear." Crystal said, pulling Bakura into a gentle embrace, "It's okay for you to cry."

            Those gentle words were the final key to let Bakura release tears that he held within him for thousands of years.  Crystal gently stroked his hair as Bakura continued to weep, staining her shirt with his tears.  Bakura knew for sure that he could not let anything happen to the girl who was now embracing him.  Even if she might not be Sanura's reincarnation, this girl allowed peace to fill his troubled mind.  After finally finishing his tears, Bakura pulled from Crystal and quickly wiped his tear-stained cheeks and rose.

            "Thank you." Bakura said, before leaving Crystal's bedroom and releasing Ryou from his soul room, //Treasure her with all your heart, for you never know how much she's worth until she is taken away.//

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

(1)  Kita was just being formal.  She can't tell the difference between Bakura and Ryou.

Kris:  Aibou, they're finished reading the story.

Crystal:  Like I said earlier, I'm sorry for posting late.  Now I need everyone's help though.  As you can tell we're in battle city, but I need to know if Neko-chan should stay on the blimp or take part in Noah's virtual world.  I can't decide.

Kris:  Please help my aibou out by voting when you review.

Crystal:  Thanks for the help and ja ne for now. ^_^


	11. When a Kitten Bares Her Claws

Crystal:  Hey all.  I got this posted so much quicker than the last one : )

Kris:  Yippee, aibou. *glomps me* See?  You're over your writer's block.

Crystal:  I guess I am.  Okay, Thanks for all the help with your voting guys.

Kris:  Here's the final scores …

VR World =             6

Kaiba Craft =            4

Crystal:  Thanx for the votes.  Oh yeah I only own Kris, Neko-chan, and Sanura.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Blah" = speaking

[Blah] = thoughts

//Blah// = yami to hikari

/Blah/ = hikari to yami

+Blah+ = Ancient Egyptian

Chapter Eleven:  When a Kitten Bares Her Claws

            "Crystal, Neko-chan, please you've got to understand I-" Seto started, upon seeing Crystal standing at the foot of the stairs when he finally arrived home.

            "Stop while you're ahead, Kaiba-san." Crystal said coldly, glaring at Seto with icy, piercing sapphire eyes.

            "I was wrong to not tell you." Seto sighed, "But if you hear me out this will make sense."

            "Mokuba is barely thirteen, and you're letting him run around Battle City as a commissioner." Crystal spat acidly, "Whereas I'm sixteen, almost seventeen, and you ban me from the tournament, while telling Mokuba to avoid me."

            "Neko-chan, please, listen to me." Seto pleaded as Crystal headed up the stairs, "Trust me that this is for your own good."

            "Don't call me Neko-chan." Crystal said coldly, not turning from where she stood halfway up the stairs, "You have earn the privilege of calling me that; just like you have to earn my trust, Kaiba-san."

            "How will I know I've regained your trust?" Seto asked, causing Crystal to turn and look him in the eye.

            "When I call you Seto-kun again." Crystal replied before continuing up the stairs, "Don't bother calling me down for dinner; I'm not hungry."

            "How long do you think she'll stay mad at you, Big Brother?" Mokuba asked, coming up to Seto from the hallway where he had been watching.

            "I have no idea, Mokuba." Seto sighed, "I've never seen her this mad at me before."

            "Well, I'm going to see if I can help." Mokuba said, heading up the stairs, "I'll tell you what I can."

            Mokuba hurried up the stairs and headed straight for Crystal's room in the west wing of the second floor.  Padding down the hallway almost silently, Mokuba could hear the faint sound of weeping from behind Crystal's closed bedroom door.  Mokuba knocked gently, causing the sound to cease before Crystal opened the door.  Her eyes were red and puffy from all her crying and tears stained her cheeks.  Mokuba hated seeing Crystal so sad and mad at his brother, and knowing this was the worst time ever made even harder for him to see.

            "What do you need, Moku-chan?" Crystal asked, wiping her eyes.

            "I'm sorry for not waking you and for avoiding you, but you have to understand were Seto is coming from." Mokuba replied, "He knows that I can take care of myself.  I've escaped from a lunatic who kidnapped me.  Seto knows that I'll be okay during this, but he doesn't know how well you would be able to defend yourself."

            "Tell me what's going on, Mokuba, please." Crystal urged, "The only way I'll understand is if someone tells me what's going on."

            "To make it simple, Seto doesn't want the Rare Hunters to kidnap or hurt you." Mokuba replied with a very serious expression.

            "Rare Hunters?" Crystal asked, walking back to her bed and sitting down, "Come in and explain."

            "Rare Hunters are card thieves who are trying gain all the most powerful cards, and three God Cards." Mokuba explained, sitting on Crystal's bed beside her, "Seto has one called Obelisk the Tormentor, and he thinks the Rare Hunters will stop at nothing to get Obelisk from him."

            "What do Rare Hunters look like?" Crystal asked, "So I know what to avoid?"

            "The only one we've seen wore a long, hooded, violet robe." Mokuba replied, "My guess is that they all wear something similar to his, but I'll bet others wear long dark trench coats too."

            "Similar to Seto's violet-navy one?" Crystal asked, remembering the guy she had confused with Seto.

            "Yeah, I think that's why he's wear that awful white one." Mokuba replied with a slight grin.

            "It isn't that awful." Seto's voice stated from the doorway, "Is it, Crystal?"

            "Why didn't you tell me about the Rare Hunters?" Crystal asked, turning to face Seto, "Then you wouldn't have had to ban me from Battle City."

            "I still would have." Seto replied firmly, "You weren't with us during Duelist Kingdom, so I still have no idea how well you can handle yourself."

            "If they duel to get rare cards, I'll be able to take them." Crystal retorted, "I've been dueling more people than you nowadays.  Jono and Yugi have been dueling against me, Mokuba's been playing Capsule Chess with me, and Otogi's been teaching me Dungeon Dice Monsters.  I can hold my own against anyone here now, and maybe even beat you."

            "If you want me to duel you forget it." Seto replied, "Obelisk would tear you apart in less than a second."

            "Duel me without Obelisk then." Crystal challenged, "I don't think you'd be able to beat me if you didn't have your trump card."

            "Don't say something that you can't back up, Hikari." Seto replied; his ocean blue eyes glaring daggers at the younger girl.

            "You heard me, Kaiba-san." Crystal shot back, her sapphire eyes flashing just as dangerously, "Without that God Card, or whatever it's called, you wouldn't be able beat me in a duel, no matter how hard you try."

            "Prepare your deck, and we'll see how you fare against me." Seto growled, "We'll be playing by Battle City Rules, except for the winnings."

            "Fine, but if I win you have to stop being so paranoid about my safety, and allow me to explore Battle City." Crystal stated coolly.

            "However, if I win, you get tagged with a radio/tracker so I can keep a closer eye on you." Seto replied, before the two of them shook hands, "Oh, by the way, you can invite one friend, except for one of your _teachers_, to come watch us.  Our duel will be at seven-thirty, one hour from now, at Kaiba Land."

            "I'm calling Ryou and asking him to come." Crystal said coldly as Seto walked out of the room.

            "Fine." Seto nodded, "Come on, Mokuba."

            "Bakura residence, Ryou speaking." Ryou's voice came over the other end of the phone line.

            "Hi, Ryou.  It's Crystal." Crystal replied, "Do you think you can come over?  I kinda blew up and pulled one of Jono's stunts."

            "You challenged Kaiba to a duel, didn't you?" Ryou asked.

            "Yeah, I did." Crystal responded, "He said I could ask one friend to come watch, except for Jono, Yugi, or Otogi."

            "Oh, I see, so if you were allowed to pick one of them instead you would have." Ryou said disappointedly.

            "No, Ryou." Crystal said in shock, "I would have still chosen you, but I would have tried to sneak Jono in just to make _him_ mad."

            "You and Kaiba are fighting, aren't you?" Ryou asked in concern.

            "Hai, we are." Crystal replied, holding back her tears, "It's not fair.  He doesn't think I can do anything alone."

            "I'll be right over." Ryou said after a moment of silence, "See you in a few minutes, all right Neko-chan?"

            "Okay, Ryou." Crystal replied with a sigh.

            "Don't sound so unhappy, Nura (1)." Bakura said firmly, "You should feel grateful that I'm letting him come visit you."

            "Of course, Bakura-san.  Sayonara." Crystal replied, before hanging up her phone.

            Crystal decided that while she waited for Ryou to arrive, she should start modifying her deck in hopes to win the duel.  However, Crystal couldn't bear to remove any of her card from her deck and only found herself running through tactics that _might_ win her the duel.  She was so engrossed by her planning, Crystal never heard her door open and close as Ryou walked into the room.  Ryou felt Bakura take over, creeping behind Crystal as she muttered under her breath, oblivious to everything around her.  Then Bakura stiffened as he felt an aura of Ancient Magic weave around the two of them, as Crystal started muttering in Ancient Egyptian, just as she did the night before.

            +Shadow seeks to overcome the Light with its strong and terrible might.+ Crystal chanted, +The Light must not be destroyed as in ancient times gone by.  Light must survive, or the ones that Light holds dear will surely die.+

            "No, not them, too." Crystal whimpered, dropping all of her cards, "I can't lose anymore of my friends and family."

            "Don't cry, Neko-chan." Ryou said gently, encircling his arms around Crystal's shoulders after Bakura released him, "You won't lose anyone close to your heart."

            "Ryou?" Crystal murmured, "You're not gone.  You shattered into a million pieces, just like Seto-kun and Moku-chan."

            "It was just another of your visions." Ryou spoke softly, hugging Crystal close as she turned and wept into his shirt.

            "I was running away from a shadow, but it caught me." Crystal hiccupped, "I watched as you, Seto-kun, and Moku-chan tried to get to me, but all three of you shattered to pieces and blew away as the darkness claimed me completely."

            "Don't duel Kaiba." Ryou said gently, "You can't duel him like this.  Please, Crystal, don't do this."

            "I have to Ryou, and I have to win." Crystal answered, "I have to prove to him that I can take care of myself."

            "Then take this card." Ryou said, handing Crystal his Change of Heart, "I know you have one, but put mine in instead.  Call it a good luck charm from me."

            Crystal took her friends card and placed it into the same protector as her own Change of Heart, and then took her card and placed it in his hand.  Then Crystal gathered all of her cards together and shuffled her deck one more time, before placing it into her deck box.  The two teens left Kaiba Manor and headed to Burger World and then Kaiba Land.  When Crystal and Ryou arrived at Kaiba Land, they were directed to go to the top floor by elevator.  Who Crystal first saw after the elevator opened made her gasp in shock and jump back into Ryou.

            "Yugi, Jono, Otogi?" Crystal asked in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

            "Kaiba invited us." Yugi replied, "He said that he wanted the teachers to witness their pupil's greatest defeat."

            "That's why I couldn't ask one of them?" Crystal asked, wheeling on Seto while her sapphire eyes flashed violently.

            "I thought you would like someone who didn't teach you to be present as well, Hikari." Seto spat back, "You'll need someone to comfort you when you lose."

            "It is you who will lose, Kaiba-san." Crystal replied, sarcasm dripping off her cold voice.

            "Did Crystal just call him, Kaiba?" Jono asked in shock.

            "They're fighting." Ryou said, "Crystal challenged him in a fit of anger over something about her not being able to take care of herself."

            //He's trying to protect her from something.// Yami said in Yugi's mind, //I can see it in his eyes.//

            /I'll bet he knows about the Rare Hunters and that's what he's protecting her from.  I'd bet my Millennium Puzzle on it./

            "DUEL!" Crystal and Seto's voices chorused, the holograms lighting up on the arena and their Life Points rising to 4000.

            "Crystal, please, you don't have to prove anything to him or to us." Ryou called, "Please, Neko-chan, listen to me."

            "Boy, stay out of this." Seto snapped, "This duel is between Hikari and me."

            "Now you asked for Kaiba." Crystal growled, "Shining Abyss (1600/1800) in Attack Mode."

            "Oh, so you think you're something, huh Hikari?" Seto sneered, "Battle Ox (1700/1000) destroy her creature."

Crystal: 3900

Seto:    4000

            "Mystic Elf (800/2000) in Defense Mode." Crystal said, [My Life Points are safe for now.]

            "I sacrifice my Battle Ox for Judge Man (2200/1500)." Seto said, "Now attack her Elf and clear me a path to her Life Points."

Crystal: 3900

Seto:    4000

            Crystal watched as her Mystic Elf shattered before her, just as she had seen Seto Mokuba and Ryou shatter in her vision.  Tears welled up in her eyes, and she started to tremble slightly as the vision flashed before her.  Pulling herself together quickly, Crystal drew her next card, which was one of her Wingweavers.  Then Crystal played her Graceful Charity, allowing her to draw Marie the Fallen One, her second Wingweaver, and Soul of Purity and Light.

            "I discard Marie and my Ancient Elf to the Graveyard.  Then I remove both Ancient Elf and Mystic Elf from play to Summon Soul of Purity and Light (2000/1800), equipping her with Silver Bow and Arrow (2300/2100).  Attack his Judge Man (1900/1500)."

            "Activate Reinforcements raising Judge Man's attack to 2400." Kaiba called, "You lose 100 Life Points as your monster is destroyed."

            "No, not my monster." Crystal cried in shock.

            "Now my turn." Seto smirked, "I place one card facedown, and then play Lord of D. (1200/1100) and use Flute of Summoning Dragon to bring out two of my Blue Eyes (2500/3000), and then use Polymerization to fuse them with a third Blue Eyes forming Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800).  Then Lord of D. attacks your Life Points directly.  Top that Hikari."

Crystal: 2700

Seto:    4000

            "I draw, and then gain 200 Life Points." Crystal said, "And then I summon Hoshiningen (500/700)-(1000/700), which raises the attack power of all Light Monsters.  Then I use Monster Reborn to bring back Marie from the Graveyard and use Polymerization to fuse her with Forgiving Maiden, creating my strongest monster St. Joan (2800/2000)-(3300/2000), and place one card facedown.  Then St. Joan attacks-."

            "Sorry, Hikari, you can't attack with her this turn." Seto chided, "It's one of the new rules.  Now it's my turn.  Blues Eyes Ultimate (5000/3800) attack her St. Joan (3300/2000).  That brings you down to 200 Life Points."

Crystal: 200

Seto:    4000

            "Crystal's only got a sliver of Life Points left." Jono gasped.

            "Crystal, you must believe-." Yugi started.

            "Silence, Yugi." Seto snapped, "I don't want you to stuff her head with that Heart of the Cards nonsense."

            "Now, I play Change of Heart on your Blue Eyes and have it attack Lord of D., bringing you down to 200 Life Points."

            "You finished Hikari?" Seto asked.

            "No, Hoshiningen attack him directly." Crystal stated firmly.

            "Activate Waboku." Seto called, "Now, Blue Eyes return to me.  This is it, Hikari.  I'll give you this much you dueled well, but now It's time to end this.  Blue Eyes attack her directly."

            "Waboku, protect me." Crystal shouted, shielding her face.

            "I see that we think very much alike." Seto smirked, "Your move."

            "Then you realize that I plan to win this duel." Crystal replied, "I activate Fissure on Blue Eyes Ultimate and finish your Life Points with Hoshiningen."

Crystal: 200

Seto:    0

            "You won this duel, Hikari." Seto nodded, stepping down from his dueling platform, "As agreed, you are allowed to explore Battle City at your own caution."

            "Crystal, are you okay?" Ryou asked, seeing his friend shaking on her dueling platform.

            "Seto-kun, I'm so sorry." Crystal sniffled as a single tear rolled down her right cheek, "Please forgive me for being so stubborn and stupid."

            "You called me, Seto-kun." Seto said with a slight smile, "Come here, Neko-chan."

            "Oh, Seto-kun." Crystal cried, dropping her hand and jumping down from her dueling platform, "Please forgive me."

            "Of course I forgive you." Seto replied, hugging the smaller girl close to him, allowing her to cry into his black shirt.

            "They love each other as brother and sister, even though they aren't related at all." Yugi smiled.

            "I know." Ryou replied, "They are really close."

            "Now, go with Mokuba, and I'll see you later, Neko-chan." Seto said, "I need to have a word with your friends."

            "Okay, Seto." Crystal answered, rising and grabbing her cards, before taking Mokuba's hand and heading to the elevator.

            "You let her win didn't you, Kaiba?" Ryou asked, after the elevator door closed.

            "What would make you say that?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow.

            "By looking at your hand." Yugi answered, "There was card is a De-Spell card in it."

            "Besides you could have use Lord of D.'s effect, and you could have used Waboku earlier than you did." Otogi said with a nod, "You were leading her through the whole duel, and we know it."

            "Any of you say anything-," Seto threatened.

            "Kaiba, trust me." Jono said, "We didn't say anything last time, and we won't this time.  We swear on our honor as duelists."

            "Good, because I don't want anyone to know that I let her win." Seto replied coldly, "Now if you'll excuse me.  I must be going."

            With his trench coat flaring out behind him, Seto grabbed his cards and left the four other boys alone in the room.  When he entered the limousine, Crystal was curled up in one of the seats, while Mokuba sat grinning across from her.  Seto sighed softly, climbing into the limousine beside Mokuba.  Crystal shifted slightly as the limousine started its way back to Kaiba Manor.  When they finally arrived home, Seto carried Crystal to her room and tucked her into bed.

            "You always seem to get your way.  Don't you, Neko-chan?" Seto chuckled, closing the door behind him.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

(1) You like Bakura's nickname for Neko-chan? =^_^=

Kris:  You made Kaiba lose?

Crystal:  I had to so that Neko-chan could hang out with Jono and Anzu for the next day of Battle City.

Kris:  That makes sense I guess.

Crystal:  Oh yeah I don't mean to sound blunt, but I like Seto's violet/navy trench coat a lot better than his white one.

Kris:  I like this duel better than the last time you wrote one.

Crystal:  Me too.  I hope that you readers will review and tell me what you thought.  Ja ne.


	12. More Mysteries Revealed

Crystal:  Hey we're almost at the finals.

Kris:  This is definitely an interesting twist you're adding to Battle City.

Crystal:  I thought you'd like it. ^_^

Kris:  Oh yeah thanks for the reviews.

Crystal:  Yeah thanks for the support and feedback.

Kris:  Crystal only owns her OC's. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Blah" = speaking

[Blah] = thoughts

//Blah// = yami to hikari

/Blah/ = hikari to yami

+Blah+ = Ancient Egyptian

Kajiki = Mako

Isono = Roland (Green-Haired Official)

Fuguta = Brown-Haired Suit Official

Chapter Twelve:  More Mysteries Revealed

            It was late the next morning when Crystal finally roused herself from her bed.  She had been so drained by everything that had happened the day and evening before that she had slept deeply and for a long time.  Crystal hurried into her bathroom, taking a quick shower and then blow-drying her hair.  Next she raced down to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and a couple of pieces of toast to eat.  After eating, Crystal brushed her teeth and braided her now fully dry hair, tucking a few stubborn locks behind her ears.

            Then Crystal headed back to her room to grab what she needed for the day, quickly inspecting the outfit she had chosen.  She was wearing a light blue t-shirt with the silver kanji symbol for _Light_ on it, along with white capris, her silver dueling belt that her deck box was attached to along with her dark blue cell phone, and finally a pair of light blue and white tennis shoes.  Crystal put about twenty dollars, in small bills and change, in her pocket (I don't know how much yen that is.) along with her ID.  Then she called up Anzu to see what the plans were for the day.

            "How about you meet us at the aquarium, Crystal?  We're heading there now." Anzu said, "Hey Jono give that back."

            "Just a sec, Anzu.  I hafta tell Crystal something." Jono's voice said, "I just beat Insector Haga, Crystal.  Isn't that great?"

            "That's great Jono." Crystal replied with a giggle, "However I think you need to give Anzu back her phone, before she pummels you with her purse."

            "Ow!" Jono's voice shouted, after Crystal heard a loud thwack, "That hurt."

            "Well that's what you deserve, phone-snatcher." Anzu's voice replied, "We'll wait for you outside of the aquarium."

            "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." Crystal replied, before hanging up.

            Crystal clipped her phone back on her belt and grabbed her blue windbreaker, before heading downstairs.  Calling a quick good-bye to Kita, Crystal hurried out the door and straight for downtown Domino, where Battle City was being held.  Crystal raced down the streets, dodging both duelists and spectators as she went.  Crystal could have sworn she saw one of Seto's choppers flying overhead at one point, but shrugged it off and continued to the aquarium.  When she arrived, Crystal saw Jono waving at her with a huge grin on his face as he flashed his four locator cards.

            "All you need are two more." Crystal exclaimed with glee, "I'm so proud of you, Jono-kun."

            "Since when do you add -kun to Jono's name?" Honda asked with a smirk.

            "Since you and him both became really good friends Honda-kun." Crystal laughed, seeing the shocked look on Honda's face.

            "Konichi wa, Mutou-san." She greeted with a bow.

            "Crystal, call me, Gramps." Mr. Mutou laughed, "There's no need to be so formal.  You and Anzu both can both stop being so formal when addressing me."

            "But Mutou-san, My mother always taught me to keep my elders in high respect." Crystal replied, "I can't help myself."

            "Such a sweet young lady." Mr. Mutou smiled, before turning to Jono and Honda, "Why can't the two of you learn something from her?"

            "Ah, come Mr. Mutou.  There's nothing that Crystal could teach us." Honda laughed, "Except maybe duel, but she's not all that great."

            "I beat Seto last night." Crystal said coolly, focusing her sapphire eyes on the brunette, "Jono watched me do it too.  I was down to 200 Life Points, but I still managed to bring him all the way down from 4000 in a single turn."

            "I don't believe it." Honda snorted, "It's too good to be true."

            "Then ask Kaiba, Mokuba, Ryou, Otogi, or Yugi." Jono said firmly, "They were all there, too."

            "Okay, okay." Anzu said, "Let's stop fighting and see why Kajiki is here."

            "Who's that?" Crystal asked.

            "A friend from Duelist Kingdom." Jono replied, "We accidentally swiped some of his fish, and Yuge dueled him."

            "He loves the ocean and dreams to sail and find his father, who was lost at sea, one day." Anzu explained, "That still doesn't explain why he's at the aquarium though."

            "Well, let's go then, instead of talking." Honda said, causing all to nod.

            "Wow." Crystal gasped as a killer whale exploded from beneath the surface of the tank, "It's so beautiful."

            Kajiki appeared in the tank, causing the others to ask him what was going on and why he was there.  It turned out that the whale's trainer was sick, and Kajiki was filling in for her, helping out his ocean friend.  The next thing Crystal knew Jono and Kajiki were dueling to see who would make it to the finals.  She and the others went to sit down during the duel, but while the others were so enthralled by the duel, Crystal found her mind elsewhere.  Crystal felt the familiar tingling, almost burning, sensation in her chest that came just before her trances.

            [Not here.  Not now.] Crystal thought desperately, before darkness washed over her.

            She found herself face to face with three gigantic monsters, all of three of their fiery glares centering on her.  Then the Locket appeared through Crystal's clothing, basking everything in a soft white light.  Suddenly the humanoid blue one with blood-red eyes moved in front of her, along with the golden-eyed, red serpentine dragon.  The golden eagle-like dragon focused its ruby eyes on Crystal, who was now trembling with fear.  The Golden Dragon started to speak, and even though it wasn't in Japanese, Crystal understood every word that was spoken.

            +Stand down, Tormentor, Saint Beast.+ The Golden Dragon growled, +Neither of you will be able to protect her for much longer.+

            +Even though our cardholders may not always agree, they will fight to defend this girl from your cardholder, Ra.+ The Saint Beast growled, +Obelisk and I will also protect her from you as well, Winged Dragon.+

            +Osiris, why are you helping the enemy?+ Ra, the Winged Dragon, demanded.

            +I am in the hands of a Chosen One.+ The Saint Beast, Osiris, replied, +This One much worthier than the puppet I was once with.+

            +Be gone, Winged Dragon.+ Obelisk, the Tormentor shouted, +Your presence is not welcome any longer.+

            "What's going on?" I asked, "I don't understand."

            +Now, you must leave, _Desert Kitten_.+ Obelisk said, +You will understand when the time is right.+

            "When did she go into that trance?" Jono's voice asked above Crystal as she slowly came back from her trance.

            "Just as your duel started." Anzu's replied, "You sound as if she's done this before."

            "She did once when I was around, at the beginning of the school year." Jono replied, "That's why I shouted at you not to wake her."

            "You actually remember that Jono-kun?" Crystal asked softly, finally able to open her eyes, "You remember what Ryou and Yugi said?"

            "Of course I did, Crystal." Jono replied, "Seeing you like that while I was dueling scared me.  Even worse than when Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon was staring you down."

            "Is your friend alright?" Kajiki asked, coming up to us.

            "Yes, I am now." Crystal answered, "Who won your duel?"

            "Your friend, Jonouchi, won." Kajiki smiled, "He is a strong duelist, as well as a great friend."

            After saying good-bye to Kajiki, Jono asked to borrow Anzu's cell phone so that he could call Shizuka at the hospital.  Anzu handed over her cell phone to Jono, while Crystal called to check in with Kita back at the Manor.  When Crystal turned around, she gasped in horror, seeing Ryou, beaten and with a bloody bandage around his arm, being supported by a tan young man with lavender eyes and blond hair.  As the boy explained he had found Ryou and tried to take care of his wound, Crystal hurried to her friend's side.

            "Neko-chan?" Ryou asked weakly.

            "Ryou, please, tell me what happened." Crystal whispered, "Did _he_ do this to you?"

            "No, not _him_." Ryou replied shaking his head slightly, "But I don't know who."

            "Ryou should go to a hospital, fast." Mr. Mutou said, "I'll take him."

            "I'll find a taxi." Jono said, before turning to the road.

            "Crystal, are you okay?" Anzu asked, placing a gentle hand on Crystal's trembling shoulder.

            "Why did this have to happen to you, Ryou?" Crystal whimpered.

            "Just not my day, I guess." Ryou said weakly, before Mr. Mutou, with Jono's help, loaded him into a taxi.

            "I'll take good care of Ryou for you Crystal." Mr. Mutou promised, "I'll call you once I find anything."

            "I'm coming with you, Mutou-san." Crystal said, shaking her head, "I want to be there for Ryou, like he's always there for me.  Jono, Anzu, if you see Seto or Mokuba tell them I'm at Domino Hospital with Ryou.  I'll have my cell phone on."

            "We will Crystal." Anzu said with a nod, "We'll talk to you later."

            "Thank you for finding Ryou." Crystal said to the lavender-eyed, blonde young man, "If you hadn't found him, I might have lost my best friend."

            "You're welcome.  It was no problem." He replied in a kind voice, as Crystal slid into the taxi, "I was only doing as any other would do."

            "Ja ne, Neko-chan/Crystal, Mr. Mutou." Jono and Anzu called, as the taxi started to drive away.

            "Are you going to be alright, Crystal?" Mr. Mutou asked as the taxi came closer to the hospital.

            "I will be once I know who did this to Ryou." Crystal replied softly.

            "Sorry, that I can't remember." Ryou murmured weakly, "It happened so fast."

            "It's okay, Ryou." Crystal replied, as a tear trickled down her cheek, "It's not your fault that you can't remember."

            When the taxi arrived at the hospital, Crystal and Mr. Mutou helped Ryou limp into the emergency room.  After a nurse caught sight of Ryou, he was placed on a gurney and wheeled him away, while Crystal and Mr. Mutou were told to go to the waiting room.  Sugoroku Mutou watched, as Crystal seemed to go through her own personal agony over the situation.  Yugi had mentioned several times that Crystal and Ryou had a special closeness with each other.  Now he was seeing the grief and worry caused by having such a close bond with another person.

            "Sir, you and the young lady may see him now." A nurse said, "Excuse me.  Mutou-san, did you hear me?"

            "Yes, I did, ma'am." Mr. Mutou nodded, before walking over to Crystal, "Crystal, the nurse says that we can see Ryou."

            "Okay." Crystal said with a slight sniffle.

            Crystal and Mr. Mutou followed the nurse back to Ryou's room, where he was sleeping in a bed, with an IV in his left arm.  He was breathing normally and his bandage had been changed as well as a few more bandages added to cover some of his scrapes.  Crystal pulled a chair to the side of the bed and sat down, watching Ryou as he slept on in peace.  A few of his bangs rested out of place, on his forehead; so Crystal gently brushed them aside, causing him to open his eyes a little before sighing softly.  Mr. Mutou chuckled slightly when he noticed the small smile on Ryou's face once the boy realized who had touched him so gently.

            "I'm going to get something to eat." Sugoroku said quietly after about an hour, "Would you like something, Crystal?"

            "An apple and water will be fine thank you." Crystal answered, not turning away from Ryou.

            "Ryou will wake up soon, Crystal." He said, "You'll see.  He'll be better before you know it."

            Crystal nodded slightly, but still didn't really believe what the older man had said to her.  With a soft sigh, Crystal curled up in the small chair and fell asleep, wondering who could have done something so cruel to Ryou, had it not been Bakura.  For the first time in a long time, Crystal's sleep was not plagued by nightmares or visions as she rested.  When she awoke later, Mr. Mutou was gently shaking Ryou, who was crying out in his sleep.

            "It was just a nightmare." Ryou said, casting a quick gaze to Crystal.

            "Jono and Yugi called." Mr. Mutou explained to both teens, "They made it to the finals."

            "That's wonderful, Mutou-san." Crystal exclaimed, not noticing that it was now Bakura in control.

            "I'm not surprised." Bakura remarked, "Did they say where they were?"

            "I'm not surprised that Yugi made it, but Jonouchi too!" Mr. Mutou said starry-eyed, ignoring Bakura's question, "It must have been my training."

            "If you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Bakura said, trying to stand.

            "Ryou don't try to get up." Mr. Mutou said, "The doctors still need to get your results, and you're not strong enough."

            "Oh, but I'm strong enough to do this." Bakura chuckled, as a golden light flashed from his chest, knocking Mr. Mutou unconscious, "Now, as for you, Nura.  You're coming with me."

            "But Bakura-san." Crystal stuttered, "I can't leave Mr. Mutou here like this."

            "You can and will, girl." Bakura replied seizing her arm, "I don't have time for games.  Now come with me before I lose my temper."

            After giving Mr. Mutou one last, apologetic glance, Crystal followed Bakura out of the room.  Bakura quickly led a confused Crystal out of the hospital, dodging nurses and doctors as they went.  As soon as they were out of the hospital, Bakura continued to drag Crystal along behind him, until he spotted a duelist.  After ordering Crystal to stay put, Bakura took off after the guy to snatch his Duel Disk and locator cards.  When he came back, Bakura had the duel disk on his left arm and was smirking broadly.  As they headed deeper into Battle City, Crystal called to check-in with Kita so that Seto would not worry.

            "Why didn't you say you were with Ryou?" Bakura asked.

            "Because last Kita knew, Ryou was still unconscious, not roaming around Battle City." Crystal replied softly.

            "If you're still worried about the old man, don't be." Bakura said firmly. "Malik seemed to be more interested in you than him anyway."

            "Who's that?" Crystal asked in confusion.

            "All you need to know is that he is going to give me some more Items like the Ring." Bakura replied sharply, "Now come along; I need to find five more locator cards."

Now to Malik…

            "We've found the girl, Master Malik." Rishid said bowing low, "She is with the white-haired boy."

            "Yes, I know where she is." Malik said with a nod, "Don't worry about her.  Bakura will bring her to the finals.  Have the Hunters pull back."

            "Of course, Master Malik." Rishid said with a bow.

            [Everything is working perfectly.] Malik thought to himself, [Bakura is so worried about the girl's safety that he'll keep her close, and end up delivering her into my grasp again.]

            "Master, forgive me, but why are you so intent on seeking out this one girl." Rishid asked, "You've become very interested in her since you saw her at the warehouse with Little Yugi."

            "She has ties to the Kaiba's, and has an Ancient Magic hovering around her." Malik explained, "She is part Egyptian, and seems strangely familiar to me."

            "Perhaps she has connections to the Ancient Past as you and the Pharaoh's vessel." Rishid suggested, "She may be connected to Sanura, the High Priest's younger sister.  I'm sure you noticed the physical similarities."

            "Ah, your theory of Kaiba being the High Priest's reincarnation; Isis found a tablet stating that the death of the High Priest's sister was his reason for vengeance on the Pharaoh." Malik chuckled, "Please, do go on."

            "The girl's middle name is Sanura, same as the first name of the High Priest's sister." Rishid said, "That may explain the Ancient Magic aura as well as the familiarity you feel from her."

            "But why would I feel familiar towards her?" Malik asked, "I am only connected to that past by my families' legacy of being Tomb Keepers."

            "I do not know, Master Malik." Rishid said with another bow, [How I wish I could tell you about the evil spirit that has made his home within your soul.  For I know it is he who truly knows the girl and wishes to possess her.]

            "Come, Rishid." Malik said, breaking Rishid's thought, "It is time to head to the finals."

Back to Crystal and Bakura…

            "Come on, Nura." Bakura said, gently kicking Crystal's leg with his foot, "I've got my locator cards.  You can rest later."

            "Hai, Bakura-san." Crystal replied, opening her eyes and rising from the bench.

            "You are a very curious girl." Bakura said as they neared the finals' stadium.

            "How so, Bakura-san?" Crystal asked in confusion.

            "The fact that you aren't bothered by me calling you _Nura_." Bakura answered, "That is what I called Sanura quite often."

            "Does it hurt?" Crystal asked, concern evident in her voice, "Your arm; it's bleeding again."

            "I'll be fine." Bakura answered shortly, "Now, act naturally when we enter and leave the talking to me."

            "Hai, Bakura-san." Crystal replied, nodding slightly.

            "Ryou? Crystal?" Yugi's shocked voice asked as they entered the room, "What are you doing here?"

            "Entering the finals." Bakura replied, masking his presence as Ryou's, to hide from Yami, "Don't worry, Yugi.  It's not as bad as it looks."

            "Seto-kun, Moku-chan." Crystal called, running to the Kaiba brothers.

            "What are you doing here, Neko-chan?" Seto asked, as Crystal hugged him.

            "I wanted to watch you in the finals." Crystal replied, "Ryou was nice enough to escort me here to watch."

            "I'll kick brainwashing ass for what you did to me." Jono's voice rang out, causing Crystal to turn around.

            There was a tall man in a violet robe coming closer to the group.  His face had a tattoo run down from his left eye, which enhanced his exotic, Egyptian look.  His olive eyes seemed to focus on everyone for a second when he stopped.  Crystal felt Mokuba cling to her side, shaking in fear as the strange man's eyes rested on the two of them.  Seto stood in front of Crystal and demanded the man's name in a cold voice.

            "I am Malik." The man replied coldly.

            "I ought to disqualify you for what you did to Mokuba, but I want your God Card." Seto said coldly.

            "Seto, what's going on?" Crystal asked in a hushed voice.

            "I'll explain later, Crystal." Seto replied, "But don't go anywhere near him."

            "Hai." Crystal nodded, before Isono, one of the officials, stepped forward and announced that the real tournament arena would be arriving soon.

            Crystal gasped in awe along with the others when she realized that the finals were being held on the blimp.  Mokuba, who was now less afraid, told everyone to board the blimp.  First Malik, followed by the boy who had helped Ryou, boarded, then Yugi, Mai, Jono, and Bakura entered, but Isono and the other official, Fuguta, told Anzu, Shizuka, Honda, and Otogi that only those with Tournament ID could board the blimp.  Seeing the crushed look on Shizuka's face, Crystal protested that she was allowed without ID.

            "Those are Kaiba-san rules, Hikari-san." Fuguta replied.

            "Seto, please." Crystal said, turning to the older brunette, "If not for them, then for me."

            "Whatever." Seto shrugged, before turning to Isono and Fuguta, "You didn't see anything."

            "Arigato, Seto-kun." Crystal said, hugging Seto before running on to the blimp.

            "And so it begins." Seto mumbled, watching Crystal disappear inside along with Mokuba, "Take off immediately."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kris:  So it's his yami that is interested in Neko-chan.  I'll protect her. *pulls out sword*

Crystal:  Kris, put that sword away.  Where did you get that thing anyway?

Kris*puts away sword and pouts*:  Fine.  I got it from my secret place.

Crystal:  I swear Kris.  You're worse than Seto or Bakura when it comes to Neko-chan.

Kris:  But I do it because I care.

Crystal:  I know, but you need to calm down.

Kris:  Leave a review for my aibou.  I bet she'll like to read some of those.

Crystal:  Oh yeah.  If you want read a second version of this chapter, e-mail me and I'll send it to you. ^_^

Kris*glomps me*:  Ask and you shall receive.


	13. Past Joys and Present Hardships

Crystal: Sorry about the wait I had Writer's Block along with finals come up. I'm so glad I got through both of them pretty quickly though and I'm sorry about the wait.

Kris: And to answer Mukyuu Tenshi's question. Yes, my aibou is going to do VR World. She's already got some ideas floating around in her mind for it. Oh yeah, kanikameskhenet, you'll have to keep reading to find out the pairing.

Crystal: I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and as always I'm just borrowing the YGO cast and storyline, but my OC's are mine. One more thing Ancient Egyptian is now in Italics and Bold.

"Blah" = speaking

[Blah] = thoughts

Blah= yami to hikari

/Blah/ = hikari to yami

**_Blah_** = Ancient Egyptian

Chapter Thirteen: Past Joys and Present Hardships

"Crystal, just remember what I told you about Malik." Seto said, as they headed to the main hall with Mokuba.

"Hai, Seto-kun." Crystal nodded, "I'll keep my distance from him."

"I'll make she's safe, Seto." Mokuba chirped, "Crystal won't have anything to worry about."

"I forgot to give Ryou his Change of Heart back." Crystal said in sudden realization, "I need to give it to him. Which room is his?"

"Six." Seto answered, "Have him walk down with you. I don't want you wandering alone."

"I'll take her down to his room." A voice said behind them, causing both Kaiba's and Crystal to turn around.

"You're Namu, right?" Seto asked, "The fifth duelist?"

"Yes, I am." The lavender-eyed blond nodded, "I helped her friend, Bakura Ryou, earlier. I was going to see how he was doing, considering the condition I found him in."

"Fine." Seto nodded, "Go on, Crystal."

"Thank you, Seto-kun." Crystal smiled, "I'm ready to go Namu-san."

"See you at dinner, Neko-chan." Mokuba giggled.

"Yes, who is it?" Ryou's voice asked when Crystal knocked on his door.

"It's Crystal and Namu-san." Crystal replied, "May we come in?"

There was a brief silence, before Ryou's door slid open to reveal Bakura, still pretending to be Ryou. Crystal felt her heart skip a beat in fear for Namu, but Bakura didn't seem to care and asked what they needed. Crystal pulled out Ryou's Change of Heart and handed it to Bakura, explaining that he had never gotten it back the night before. Bakura smiled just as Ryou would have and thanked Crystal, before asking Namu why he was there.

"I just came to see how your injury was." Namu answered, "I see that it's been cared for, so I'll see you two later."

"Keep the card." Bakura said, handing Crystal back the Change of Heart, "I'm not digging through his deck to find yours."

"Oh, okay." Crystal said, placing the card back into her pocket.

"Come along, Nura." Bakura chuckled, "We should eat dinner before the duels."

"Why are you doing this?" Crystal asked, "Never mind. I should have known why you would come here. You want to duel the Puzzle's spirit."

"You've seen him as well." Bakura smirked, "Well, you're probably going to see more of him throughout these finals."

"I know. Act natural." Crystal muttered, as they came to the door to the main hall.

"I would let the boy take over, but the pain would be too much for him." Bakura said, taking a gentler tone, "I thought you should know."

"Oh, well thank you." Crystal said softly, taking Bakura's hand, "And whether you want to believe me or not, I am grateful to have you as a friend."

"You're right I probably wouldn't have believed you." Bakura laughed quietly, "However, I know you aren't lying. Now let's eat some before the duels begin, Neko-chan."

"See I told you they'd be here after me." Namu said to Seto, before smiling at Bakura and Crystal, "What took you two?"

"Well, um, uh." Crystal said flustered, realizing she was still holding Bakura's hand, "We were-."

"Enjoying the view of the city." Bakura finished, blushing furiously and releasing Crystal's hand.

"I'm sure." Seto said coolly, causing Namu to chuckle along with Mokuba, while Crystal and Bakura were at a loss for words.

"I'm going to eat, now." Bakura said, heading for the buffet table.

"Care to explain anything, Crystal?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We were just enjoying each other's company." Crystal replied, "Nothing happened, duelists' honor."

"Go eat." Seto smirked, "You should know I like to rile you up like that by now."

Crystal walked away from Seto and headed to one of the buffet tables, but froze when she heard a deep chuckle. Looking to her right, she saw the man who called himself Malik looking at her intently with his cold olive eyes. Crystal quickly turned and hurried over by Yugi and the others, but she still felt Malik's eyes staring at her. With a slight shudder, Crystal placed some white rice and a small piece of steak on her plate. Then she sat down against a wall to eat, while she watched the others laugh and chat amongst themselves.

"May I join you?" A voice asked, causing Crystal to snap back to attention.

"Of course you may, Namu." Crystal smiled, "Got tired of standing?"

"No, you just looked lonely." Namu replied.

"Oh, I was just thinking about everything that's been going on lately." Crystal replied, "I tend to tune out most everything when I'm in deep thought."

"What's that around your neck?" Namu asked, motioning to thin leather cord around her neck.

"Oh, that's just the cord for my necklace." Crystal replied, "It's nothing."

"May I see it?" Namu asked.

"Maybe later." Crystal replied, rising from where she sat, "I think Seto's ready to start the drawings for the finals."

"The first duelist is number six, Bakura Ryou." Isono said, causing Bakura to chuckle nervously as he acted surprised.

"He's dueling Yugi." Namu muttered seeing the white ball with the number three rolling out.

"Good luck, both of you." Crystal said as Bakura and Yugi entered the elevator.

"Thank you, Crystal." Yugi smiled, "We'll do our best."

"If anyone wants to watch, follow me up to the observation deck." Seto said coldly, before heading to a separate elevator.

"You coming, Neko-chan?" Mokuba asked seeing, Crystal lagging behind.

"I think I'm going to lie down; I don't feel well." Crystal replied.

"Fuguta, escort Crystal to my suite so that she can rest." Seto said into his lapel radio, "When she's ready, bring her up to the observation deck."

"Arigato, Seto-kun." Crystal said softly, giving a small wave as the elevator doors closed.

"Hikari-san, are you ready?" Fuguta asked, coming into the room.

"Yes, and thank you." Crystal replied.

[Rest well, innocent **_Little Kitten_**.] Rishid thought, watching Crystal follow Fuguta out of the room, [For I do not know for how longer you will be safe.]

The girl turned, feeling Rishid's eyes resting on her back as she walked. Her sapphire eyes met his olive ones, fear flashing from within them, as a small gasp escaped from her. He broke his gaze and headed over to one of the buffet tables, eating for the first time that evening. Rishid glanced up again, seeing the young girl hurry out of the room at a swift pace. Her face and eyes showed that she was not only afraid, but also very worried.

[It is so unsettling to see one so innocent faced with such perils.] Rishid thought to himself, [Why and how could she be a target of malice?]

Kaiba's Suite…

"I will be outside when you are ready to go to the duel, Hikari-san." Fuguta nodded to Crystal.

"Thank you, Fuguta." Crystal replied softly.

Fuguta walked out of the room, locking the door behind him so that no one could enter from the outside. After Fuguta left, Crystal lied down on the bed that was in the suite, curling in the fetal position as she fell asleep. Had anyone been in the room with her, they would have noticed a glow coming from the Eye on her heart-shaped Locket, which had slipped out from under her shirt. The golden light eventually surrounded the young girl completely, basking her with its gently glow as she dreamed about another memory of her past self.

Flashback Crystal/Sanura's PoV

"Sanura, it's dangerous for you to wander off like this." Seth said firmly, his sapphire eyes boring into me, "There have been sightings of the Tomb Raider, Bakura, in the area."

"Brother, I will be safe from him." I replied defiantly, "My monsters will be able to protect me if I get into any trouble."

"What about if Priest Marik happens to corner you again?" Seth demanded, "You know that his Shadow Powers are very strong, even though he has no Item."

"I managed to escape him." I retorted.

"By using my Blue Eyes White Dragon." Seth countered, "You realize that if you had failed to summon it correctly that you could have been destroyed, along with it."

"I was able to summon and control your dragon with ease, brother." I said calmly, "Any one of your three Blue Eyes would give their lives to protect me, just as they would you; they trust me, Seth."

"Prove to me that you can keep yourself out of trouble, and stay inside today." Seth said, "Please promise me that you will, Sanura."

"Fine, I'll stay inside today." I sighed dejectedly, "Now, hurry up and leave, before you are late to your meeting with the Pharaoh."

"Behave yourself, Sanura." Seth called as he headed out, "I'll return before sundown."

"He's gone now, Bakura." I said in a soft voice, feeling my lover's eyes on my back, "You can come out."

"I love it when you do that." Bakura chuckled, hugging me from behind, "I have to agree with your brother though; we're staying inside today."

"But Kura." I protested, turning my head, "I don't-"

Bakura had silenced my protests with a gentle kiss on the lips, leaving us blushing slightly when we broke it. Bakura chuckled deep in his throat and released me from his gentle grasp, which allowed me to turn and embrace him. Bakura held me close, in a way that seemed almost too tender for a thief, allowing me to smell the musty, spicy scent that hung in his long white hair. We stood in silence, just holding each other closely, not wanting to shatter the peace with words.

"I have a gift for you Nura." Bakura whispered in my ear, "I found it buried in the sand, about half a day's walk from here."

"Do you swear you didn't steal it?" I asked softly, pulling out of our embrace.

"Nura, I've never told you a lie, and I don't plan to start now." Bakura replied in a firm yet gentle voice, "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

I did as Bakura told me to do, waiting for him to give me whatever gift he had brought me from the desert sands. I felt a light, warm weight placed in my cupped hands, causing me to open my eyes and gasp. It was a golden, heart-shaped locket, with the Eye of Anubis staring up at me. Bakura told me to open the locket and look inside, which I did obligingly. Inside was an inscription that said, "I will always be there for you." Bakura smiled as tears of love trickled out of my eyes, while he placed the locket around my neck by its leather cord.

"That is my promised to you, Nura." Bakura whispered, "I will never break it, I swear it on my honor."

"Thank you, Kura." I whispered in reply, "You've made me the happiest maiden in all of Pharaoh's kingdom."

Flashback Crystal/Sanura's PoV

Crystal's eyes flew open as the dream ended, gasping as she stared out the window to see the coils of Osiris slithering across it. Crystal jumped out of the bed and ran to the door, opening it hurriedly and racing past Fuguta. Feeling dread consume her mind, Crystal sprinted to the main hall's elevator. Not caring that she had to run past Malik to enter the elevator, Crystal burst through the room and entered the elevator. When the elevator doors opened, Crystal ran out on the deck, seeing Osiris towering over the Spirit of the Puzzle.

"I admit I lost this time. Go ahead and attack. Don't worry." Bakura shouted, "I won't let your friend Ryou die. Attack me! This body is very important to me. I won't let it die."

"No, Bakura-san!" Crystal shouted, as the other Spirit ordered Osiris to attack.

[[Don't worry, Nura.]] Bakura's voice chuckled in Crystal's mind, [[Ryou will be safe from harm.]]

Then he was engulfed in Osiris's attack, cackling insanely as it consumed him. When the bright light faded, Crystal fell to her knees, tears rolling out of her sapphire eyes as numbness spread all over her body. She couldn't believe what had happened to her friends; she had lost two friends that had become very dear to her. Looking up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Crystal saw Yugi staring at her, guilt written all over his gentle face.

"I'm sorry, Crystal." Yugi said, "I'm sorry you had to see that happen to him."

"Your friend will be fine, Neko-chan." Seto's firm voice assured her, "He just needs to rest, and he'll be fine."

"Neko-chan." Ryou murmured weakly as Honda carried him past Crystal, "He saved me."

"I know. I know, Ryou." Crystal nodded, trembling uncontrollably.

"Come on, Crystal." Yugi said, "I'll walk you down to his room."

"Alright, Yugi." Crystal said, rising shakily to her feet.

"I'll be in my suite." Seto said turning and walking to the elevator, Mokuba right behind him.

"Will you be okay, Hikari-san?" Namu asked, talking a step towards Crystal's still trembling form, "You look pale."

Crystal remained silent, unsure that she would be or wouldn't be okay after what she had seen. Yugi looked at Crystal and frowned, seeing the sorrow in her eyes and face. Then he told Namu only time would tell if she would be able to heal from the incident. Namu nodded and walked away, leaving the two of them to stand alone in the cold, harsh wind. Crystal's tears were blown across her face as she stared straight ahead, not caring how cold it was.

"You knew about Bakura." Yugi said, "How?"

"First day of school." Crystal replied, "After I met him, he always seemed to be keeping a sharp eye on me."

"Why's that?" Yugi asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's not my place to say why, Yugi." Crystal replied, "Please, no more questions about Bakura-san."

"Just one last question." Yugi said, "Why didn't you tell anyone that you knew he was around."

"He never hurt me, and you never asked me." Crystal replied, heading to the elevator, "I'm going in to see Ryou, now."

/I can't believe she knew about Bakura./ Yugi said to Yami, walking Crystal down to Ryou's room.

I'm more surprised that she hadn't said anything.Yami replied, However, that doesn't explain his fascination with Crystal.

/She could probably tell the difference between him and Ryou, like she did with you and me. I remember how you were muttering about it for a week after she saw you./

"Yugi, what is his name?" Crystal asked, "The Spirit within your Puzzle, I mean."

"I don't really know what his real name is, but I call him Yami. He doesn't even know his name." Yugi replied, "All we know is that he was Pharaoh of Egypt and he saved the world. Now he and I have to save it from Malik's evil plan."

"Yugi, did Yami ever know a girl by the name of Sanura?" Crystal asked, "She was the High Priest's sister."

"The name sounds familiar, but I don not remember her." Yami replied, taking over for Yugi, "Why do you ask Crystal?"

"I'm her reincarnation, like Yugi is yours." Crystal replied, "Although, I do not know why."

"I don't know why you were reincarnated, but it does explain why Kaiba is very protective of you. I must go now." Yami replied, before releasing his hold on Yugi.

"Yuge, Crystal, Ryou's not doing so well." Jono said when the two of them entered the room, "He needs a doctor. We're going to find Kaiba and set him straight."

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay here." Crystal offered, "I want to spend some time with Ryou."

"Of course, Crystal." Yugi nodded, "Come on, guys."

After the others left the room, Crystal pulled a chair over to the side of Ryou's bed and sat down, watching over her closest and best friend. The others were right, he wasn't doing very well after Osiris had attacked him, but it was Bakura who had taken the brunt of the attack. He had sacrificed himself to save Ryou's body, for both of them to survive in the end. However now Ryou was very weak, and his arm's injury from when he was first attacked had gotten worse.

"Why do I feel this way?" Crystal whispered, tears trickling from her sapphire eyes, "Bakura-san, I know you sacrificed yourself for Ryou, but why does it make me feel so empty and lost inside?"

[[Well you shouldn't, Nura.]] Bakura's voice chuckled in Crystal's mind, causing her to jump in surprise.

"How is this possible?" Crystal asked, spinning around to see a translucent Bakura with a smug expression on his face.

[[I keep my promises, especially ones I swear on my honor.]] Bakura said firmly, [[I sealed part of my Spirit into the Locket with that promise. No one, except you, can see or hear me.]]

"So are you the reason I've been seeing the visions?" Crystal asked.

[[No, I'm not.]] Bakura replied, shaking his head.

"Then who or what is causing them?" Crystal asked.

[[I have been trying to find that answer myself, but I do not know.]] Bakura answered, [[I must be going, now. Farewell for now, Neko-chan.]]

"I am her, Sanura, I mean." Crystal said, causing Bakura's eyes to focus in on her, "I am her reincarnation. I keep on seeing her memories, so I must be."

[[That doesn't surprise me.]] Bakura smirked; [[You are very much like her, especially when it comes to knowing when I'm around or in control. Farewell.]]

Bakura's transparent figure faded away and Crystal turn back to Ryou, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. The numb feeling that had surrounded her was finally starting to go away, but the knot of dread in her stomach only seemed to tighten. There was a gentle knock on the door, which caused Crystal to rise and open it. When she looked up, a pair of intense lavender eyes met her teary sapphire ones, causing Crystal to stumble back in shock. Namu caught Crystal by the arm, before she could fall to the ground.

"Domo arigato, Namu-san." Crystal stammered, as she regained her balance.

"It was nothing." Namu replied, releasing her arm, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I was expecting Seto or one of my friends, that's all." Crystal explained, "Yugi, and the others went to see Seto about landing and taking Ryou to a hospital."

"I see; you're worried about your friend's condition." Namu nodded, "How long have you known him, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I met Ryou on the first day of school." Crystal said with a slight giggle, as she remembered "His face was priceless when I mentioned he was staring."

"Well, I would have stared too." Namu said with a grin.

"He was staring because I was wearing the boys' uniform." Crystal said softly, oblivious to Namu's remark, "I almost told him why I wore it rather than the girl's uniform, too."

"Why don't I leave you two alone?" Namu said, seeing the teary look in Crystal's sapphire eyes, "Now that I know Ryou's at least better than he was earlier."

"Ja ne, Namu-san." Crystal murmured, "Good luck in your duel if I can't watch."

"Ja mata, Crystal." Namu nodded before walking out the door, [Farewell, **_Desert Kitten_**, I shall see you again soon enough.]

Kura is what Sanura called Bakura in the past.

Crystal: I've got to do these endnotes fast because if Yami Kris gets to my laptop before I post, he'll go on another rampage about protecting Neko-chan. I also figured out what the whole deal with Kris's sword is and why I can't find it. It's his Millennium Item. I'll give more info in my bio when I get some, so keep an eye out for it along with info on the Locket (which is not a Millennium Item).

Kris: Aibou,are you still typing?

Crystal: Read, Review and ja ne for now.


	14. Darkness Awakens

Crystal: Hi all. I'm back from that long absence. I've been moving to a new house.

Kris: Look at my aibou's Profile. She put info on Neko-chan/Sanura's Locket and my Item up for you to read.

Crystal: Looks like I have to change the hikari to yami and yami to hikari mind link symbols so they'll show up. Oh well that's the way things happen.

Kris: Crystal only own her OCs, Neko-chan, Sanura, and me.

"Blah" = speaking

[Blah] = thoughts

****))Blah(( ****= yami to hikari

)Blah( = hikari to yami

**_Blah _**= Ancient Egyptian

Chapter Fourteen: Darkness Awakens

Jono peered into Ryou's room, spotting Crystal as she continued to rest, leaning from the chair she was sitting on to Ryou's bed. Crystal was holding Ryou's hand as she slept on, oblivious to Jono entering the room. There was a glimmer of gold, which caused Jono to freeze in place as his breath caught in his throat. Around Crystal's neck was a gold heart-shaped Locket with the same Eye as the Millennium Items. Jono slowly backed out of the room, afraid that Crystal might have a psycho Spirit lurking in her Item, like Ryou had Bakura. Once he was out of the room, Jono raced across the blimp to Yugi's suite, pounding on the door.

"Yuge, open up." Jono called in a panic, "This is really important."

"Jono, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, letting his friend inside.

"It's Crystal." Jono explained, "She's wearing a heart-shaped Locket."

"Jono, what's wrong about the that?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"It had that marking on it." Jono said, pointing to the Eye of Anubis on Yugi's Puzzle, "I'll bet you anything that Locket is why she's falling into trances. Think about it Yugi; you said there were seven of the Item, and you've only seen six."

"No, it can't be." Yugi said shaking his head, "The last one is a pair of Scales, not a Locket."

"I still say that the Locket is why she's falling into those trances." Jono insisted, "Come on. You have to see it."

"All right, let me grab my deck first though." Yugi replied.

When they arrived back at Ryou's room, Jono pointed out the Locket to Yugi, causing the shorter boy to gasp in utter shock. Jono wasn't seeing things as Yugi thought he might be, and to add to the shock, it was the same Locket that he had seen, while researching for their Ancient Egypt project. The moonlight reflected off of the Locket, making it seem to glow under its own power. Then Crystal started to stir slightly, awakening from her sleep, and then sat up and tucked the Locket back under her shirt.

"I'm going to leave now." Jono whispered, "You did fine against Ryou's Spirit, but I have to admit I don't want to deal with another one."

"Fine, but I'm going in." Yugi nodded, before knocking on the door.

"Oh, Yugi." Crystal said, turning to see her magenta-eyed friend, "Please, come in. I must have dozed off after you guys left."

"Are you okay, Crystal?" Yugi asked, "You seemed distressed, and we're worried about you, even Mokuba and Kaiba."

"Seto's worried?" Crystal asked in confusion.

"Yeah, that's why he said he was going to send some doctors down." Yugi explained, "They probably didn't do anything because you had fallen asleep."

As if on cue, the door to the room slid open and two older men walked inside, stating that Seto had sent them. Crystal recognized them as the doctors that usually came to the mansion if anyone was sick. The two doctors stated that they needed Crystal and Yugi to leave the room so that they could change Ryou's bandages again and give him a check-up. Crystal nodded numbly and slowly walked out of the room, bowing her head as she did so. She walked past the other rooms, heading to the dining room, where the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon selector was.

[If only it had been someone else against Ryou.] Crystal thought, [Then maybe I would have lost him.]

"Hikari-san what are you doing here?" Isono asked, "The next duel isn't for another five minutes."

"I want to go up." Crystal said, "I need some air to clear my head. Seto said it would be okay."

"Of course, Hikari-san." Isono replied, opening the elevator and allowing her to enter, "You may go up now."

When they arrive at the dueling deck, Crystal stepped out of the elevator and into the biting cold wind. She stepped on to the dueling platform, stand where Bakura had been just before Osiris attacked him. Crystal stared at where Yami had been standing, imagining the choice he had to make, win the duel or spare Ryou. There was a sudden zephyr that sent Crystal's hair whipping about her tear-stained face as she relived the horrible experience within her mind.

[[It's not wise to dwell within the past, you know.]] Bakura's voice chuckled.

"This coming from a Spirit who has been watching me because of his own past." Crystal smirked, "You're not really one to be giving me that advice."

[[Well, then, do as I say, not as I do, Nura.]] Bakura smirked, appearing in spirit form before Crystal.

"Please, stop calling me by your name for her, Bakura-san." Crystal replied, "I am me, not Sanura."

[[Sorry, but I prefer Nura to Neko-chan.]] Bakura snickered, [[Besides, I'm sure you'll slip up one day and call me Kura.]]

"You're probably right." Crystal sighed in defeat, "After that dream, it wouldn't surprise me if I did, but…"

[[You wouldn't feel right using it.]] Bakura said, his tone softening slightly along with his face, [[Understandable, but I wouldn't mind.]]

"Crystal, what are you doing up there?" Jono's voice called, causing Crystal to look up and Bakura to fade.

"You have some explaining to do, Crystal." Seto's voice seethed, "I told you not to wander off on your own."

"Gomen, Seto-kun, demo-"

"No buts, Crystal." Seto said harshly, "You disobeyed me, and then lied to Isono. What if you had gotten hurt out here all alone?"

"Cut her some slack, Kaiba." Jono said, "Crystal came back here, because of what happened. She probably didn't realize what she was doing until she got up there."

"Jonouchi-san is right, Seto." Crystal said, staring at the older teen, "I couldn't help myself, but I really am truly sorry."

"Fine, just get off the dueling platform." Seto snorted, "Go and be with your friends."

Crystal nodded slightly and climbed off of the dueling platform, and stood between Anzu and Namu. Then Jono and Malik climbed on to the dueling platform and began their match, while the others watched intently. Crystal shuddered slightly when Malik played a card that caused a temple to rise behind him. A hand suddenly rested on her shoulder, causing her to look up at Namu in surprise as he asked what was wrong. Crystal shook her head unable to find words to describe the dread that had settled in the pit of her stomach. As Namu removed his hand from Crystal's shoulder, Bakura appeared between the two of them with a sour expression on his face.

[[Stay close to the Pharaoh. Don't ask why; just listen.]]

"Crystal, are you okay?" Anzu asked in concern.

"No, something's wrong." Crystal replied softly, "I can feel that something is terribly wrong in the center of my being."

"Crystal, is it happening again?" Yami asked, concern in his deep voice.

"No, but it might." Crystal replied, shaking her head slightly.

[[If you fall into a trance, both the Pharaoh and I will protect you.]]

Even though Crystal had never seen most of the cards the Malik was playing, she felt as if she had seen them somewhere before. Her mind was slowly becoming overwhelmed by how many Egyptian-themed monsters and traps that Malik was playing. It was like she had seen a duel very similar to this one, but it hung on the back of her mind threatening to disappear forever. Sudden Crystal didn't feel the biting of the cold wind anymore, only a dry heat radiated around her. Malik was still dueling against someone, but it wasn't Jono; it was Sanura, her past self, and both of them were smiling and laughing as the duel continued. Then, Crystal felt herself being ripped back out of the memory, pain raking her mind.

"I didn't know." Namu's panicky voice said, "I just thought she had space out."

"It's all right Namu." Anzu's voice answered, before calling, "She's okay you guys. Her eyes are opening back up."

"What happened?" Crystal asked as Anzu and Yami helped her to rise.

"Namu accidentally ripped you out of your trance." Yami said, "He didn't know what was happening."

"Ani-san, you can take your turn now." Shizuka called, "Crystal is okay, now."

"You sure she's okay?" Jono asked.

"Your sister said she's okay, so take your turn, Inu-baka." Seto growled, causing Jono to snort, before drawing his next card.

"I pass." Jono said after looking a his card, "Before you attack there is one thin I have to say."

"Yes?" Malik questioned narrowing his olive eyes.

"I only have a little impression of the man who controlled my mind, but you didn't fight with foul means. Maybe I'll lose at last, but this duel will be almost the best duel I've had so far." Jono explained, "You're a True Duelist. I don't know why you pretend to be Malik, but my instinct can tell you weren't that bastard. You're not Malik."

"I am the true Malik." Malik (Rishid) said, pulling out a Golden Rod, "Only I possess the Millennium Rod. Attack my Mystical Beast."

**{{**Rishid, stop. Use Ra.**}}** Malik (the real one) ordered, **{{**It is the only way to prove that you are me.**}}**

[But Master.] Rishid protested.

**{{**Serve your master, and do as I say.**}}**

"To prove to you that I am who I say." Malik said, "I summon the Winged Dragon of Ra."

As the huge beast appeared from the Ark in the temple behind Malik, Crystal felt an intense rush of fiery rage all around her. Yami's Puzzle was glowing brightly as Malik ordered the beast to attack Jono directly. The monster wasn't moving and a storm seemed to close down on them from all directions. Lightning struck the dueling arena, causing Shizuka and Yami to shout at Jono to get down. Suddenly, lightning struck Malik, causing the Rod in his hand to shatter, as Yami said that Jono had been right. Then Jono tried to make his way to the fallen duelist only to be struck down by a blast of lightning himself.

"No, Jono-kun!" Crystal cried, looking up at the sky, "No, Ra, please don't take another of my friends."

"Don't climb on the dueling platform." Isono's voice ordered sternly, "This duel is still in progress."

"Kaiba, stop this madness." Yami's voice ordered.

"They can't be fatally injured." Seto said coldly, "Give them five minutes to rise. First one to rise wins, but both are disqualified if neither of them rise."

"Seto-kun, you can't be serious." Crystal called to him, "You just can't be."

"Neko-chan, calm down." Seto ordered.

"How?" Crystal asked, tears freely flowing down her cheeks, "I've lost two friends to those God Cards."

"Crystal…" Yami murmured, before the sobbing girl falls to her knees.

"You can't be gone, Jono-kun." Crystal sobbed, "You were one of the best friends I ever had, even if you did tease me."

Flashback

"Hey, look at this." Jono called, pulling Crystal into Kame Game Shop by her thick braid, "I caught Crystal as she was walking down the street."

"Knock it off, Inu-baka." Crystal said in mock anger, swatting his hand away from her hair, "Even Seto and Mokuba know not to mess with my braid."

"Oh what's little _Koneko-chan_ going to do to me?" Jono laughed.

"I'm not little and I'm not a _koneko_. I'm **Ne. ko. Chan.**" Crystal said firmly, swatting at Jono as she said her nickname.

"Okay, okay you're Neko-chan." Jono said, "But I'm Jono-sama."

"You'll be Jono-sama when you can beat me at a duel." Crystal laughed.

"With the way she's dueling that could be a while." Ryou chuckled, causing everyone to laugh, before Jono and Crystal started to duel.

Flashback

"Way to go Jono!" Honda's voice cheered, snapping Crystal back out of her memories.

"Jono's okay." Crystal murmured, before looking at Rishid, "But what about him?"

A small groan of pain from behind her caused Crystal to turn and see Namu clutching his head in pain, while holding the same Rod that the man who was pretending to be Malik had held. Crystal tried to go to him, but Namu pushed her away, telling her not to come too near him in a pained voice. When Namu had touched her, Crystal felt a sudden pulse of pain and fear run through her mind. Then his face contorted as she heard the fake Malik call him the _true Malik_. Namu admits to being Malik and calls all around him fool before saying he'll claim Yugi's Puzzle and the Pharaoh's Power, his voice becoming more sinister as he spoke.

"No, stay away." Malik groaned as Crystal took a step toward him, "Get back. _He_ will hurt you."

Suddenly Malik doubled-over completely, and Crystal felt something had happened and took a couple steps backwards. When he righted himself, Crystal could see instantly that something had taken over Malik's body. He had more hair, which was spikier and fuller than Malik's, and his eyes were a violent mixture of violet and lavender. Finally a golden Eye of Anubis shone brightly on his forehead as he smirked broadly, staring at all of them. Then his eyes seemed to focus in on her for a second, before he addressed everyone.

"At last I come out! That shadow is useless—if he's in my body, I can't come out." He said, motioning to the fallen duelist and then continued, "Compared to me, the other Malik is better, but he isn't cruel enough; that boy only causes trouble. The other Malik is afraid of the dark, but me—I love _darkness_ very much."

"Because of that fool, Rishid, I know that only those with a connection to Millennium Items can control the God Cards." He continued, "Kaiba, you're one of them."

"That's nonsense." Seto sneered, "I control Obelisk because I am a master duelist."

"You can't escape your 5,000 year-old memories any more than your sister." Yami Malik chuckled, his eyes focusing on Crystal again.

"Malik, you keep away from her." Yami growled, coming between him and Crystal, "You will not come near this girl."

"You can't stop me from my goals, just like that fool Malik couldn't." Yami Malik sneered, "The battle for your power begins now. I plan win both things that I want now that I'm back."

"Isono, get Crystal out of here." Seto ordered coldly, "Take her to Bakura Ryou's room and do not let her leave or anyone to enter unless they have my code or I am present. Understood?"

"Hai, Kaiba-san." Isono said sharply, before grabbing Crystal's arm, "Hikari-san, we leave now."

Crystal didn't waste time arguing with her _brother_ and quickly followed Isono into the elevator and back to Ryou's room, where she was locked inside. It was a while before Seto came to see her and make sure that she was okay, but Crystal was terrified and didn't say much when he spoke to her. She kept avoiding his eyes and wouldn't sit or stand still as he spoke to her, telling her that only he, the doctors, and Yugi knew the code to get into the room. However, Crystal wasn't convinced that she was safe and continued to tremble nervously.

"Come here, Neko-chan." Seto said gently, sitting down on the small couch and opening his arms, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm scared, ani-san. I've lost my best friend because of this tournament." Crystal whimpered, "Then I almost lost Jono-kun, and Namu-san turned out to be Malik, who is now being controlled by someone or something else. Then there's that man, who is unconscious because of what happened to him and Jono."

"You need to control yourself." Seto ordered gently, "Yugi has made it clear that he will protect you, just as I would, and I'm sure Ryou would do the same."

"I'm scared you'll be the next one I see get hurt." Crystal replied, tightening her grip, "I don't want to lose you like I lost Ryou, ani-san."

"You won't lose me, imouto." Seto soothed, stroking her brown hair, "I don't plan on leaving you or Mokuba alone. Do you understand me?"

"Hai, but I don't want to lose anyone else I care about." Crystal sniffled, relaxing in Seto's arms.

"Neko-chan, I promise to be careful." Seto said firmly, "Now, we are gathering to choose the next duelists. Do you want to stay here, or with me?"

"I want to stay here." Crystal replied, "I know I'm safe here."

"Of course, Crystal." Seto nodded, "Fuguta is outside your door, so you don't have to worry about anyone getting in."

"Okay." Crystal murmured, before Seto left her alone with her still unconscious friend.

Shortly after Seto left the room Crystal heard the door hiss open once more, and thinking it was either Seto or Yugi, Crystal turned around. Unfortunately, it wasn't either of them; it was Yami Malik, smirking broadly as the door shut behind him. Crystal gasped in fright and tried to back away, only to find that she was about a foot from the wall and couldn't get any further away. Crystal's panicked actions caused Yami Malik to chuckled deep in his chest as he slowly made his way toward her trembling form. Crystal, still trying to move away from the ancient spirit, soon found herself in a corner of the room, completely trapped.

"Now, now, my little Desert Kitten, you shouldn't run away." He chuckled, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"How did you get in here?" Crystal stuttered out, "Seto said-"

"The code was easy to figure out." Yami Malik snickered, "He probably didn't think I knew your middle name."

"What do you want from me?" Crystal whimpered, backing down in fear, "I don't even know who you are."

"I highly doubt that, reincarnation of Sanura." Yami Malik smirked, "I know you've been seeing her memories. Why do you think I snapped you back out of your trace during the last duel?"

"But-"

"I made him notice. Neither of us needed you to get any louder and have the Pharaoh hear your chant."

"Why then?"

"I couldn't have you last time because I was too late." Yami Malik said, grabbing Crystal's chin and forcing her to stare into his violet-lavender eyes, "I don't plan on letting that happen this time."

"Marik." Crystal breathed after her eyes flashed blank for a second, "You're Priest Mark."

"Yes, and you-"

"Number 5, Ishtar Malik, has been selected for the next round. Ishtar Malik and Kujaku Mai must report to the dueling arena immediately." Isono's voice said over the video display, stopping Marik in his tracks.

"I'll be back for you later, my Desert Kitten." Marik smirked, before turning and leaving, "I have to take care of the female duelist first."

"No, not Jono's friend." Crystal gasped, still trembling.

Crystal: Ani-san = Older Brother (family). Oni-san is generally for Older Brother not in family, but I figure since Seto, Crystal, and Mokuba are so close, I'll use the family terms instead. Arigato, Shinku-kun, for telling me the proper terms.

Kris (enters room): I'm going to rip him limb from limb!

Crystal: Kris calm down. Neko-chan's safe, and you know I won't let anything bad happen to her.

Kris: But aibou, what if he finds out how close she and Ryou are? He'll hurt Ryou or Neko-chan or maybe even both of them.

Crystal: Kris! Neko-chan will be safe. I swear it on my honor as a fanfiction authoress and a duelist.

Kris: Fine, but I close this time. Read, Review, and Ja ne for now.

Crystal (tiny voice): Someone help me, plz.


	15. Shadows of the Past

Crystal: Gomen nasai for the long wait. I had to battle moving, writer's block, work, and school starting up with classes again. Arigato for being patient with me, and I hope you will forgive me.

Kris: They'll forgive you aibou. Here's the next chapter, minna. We hope you enjoy it.

"Blah" speaking

'Blah' thoughts

))Blah(( yami to hikari

)Blah( hikari to yami

**_Blah _**Ancient Egyptian

Chapter Fifteen: Shadows of the Past

"I summon Holding Legs." Marik declared from across the dueling field, causing a monster very similar to Holding Arms to appear.

Suddenly, a giant stone appeared behind Mai, causing Crystal to shriek in fear and cling to Seto. She knew what that stone was, seeing it in her nightmarish-visions about the sacrificed Egyptian girl. Marik laughed aloud at Mai's question of it being a hologram, before stating that everything in the Shadow Duel was real. Then his voice turned towards Crystal, stating that she had already seen the Sacred Stone of Ota and knew its purpose. Crystal lifted her head from Seto's white trench coat, tears streaking down her cheeks as she glazed terrified between Mai and Marik.

"Pharaoh, the ceremony of Dark Offerings is about to begin." Marik said, turning to Yami, "Ra has three special abilities, but I can only tell you one, for now."

"No, stop this." Crystal whimpered softly, "Please, stop."

"Great beast of the sky,

Please hear my cry.

Transform thyself from orb of light,

And bring me victory in this fight.

Envelop the desert with your glow,

And cast your rage upon my foe.

Unlock you're powers from deep within,

So that together we may win.

Appear in this Shadow Game,

As I call your name.

Winged Dragon of Ra!" Malik chanted, crossing his arms smugly.

Hearing the Ancient chant was all Crystal's mind needed to be overwhelmed and snap from deep within. Crystal felt the sharp burning pain in her chest, signaling that she was about to have a vision. The last thing she saw before darkness overtook her was the massive Winged-Dragon of Ra standing behind Marik, glaring fiercely across the dueling field at Mai. Crystal found herself in the desert at the base of the black pyramid once again, but this time it was dusk not quite night yet. Suddenly someone ran past Crystal; it was Sanura and then a man cloaked in violet raced past Crystal as well, the wind blowing back his hood.

"That's Namu, Bakura's friend." Crystal gasped in sudden realization, "Oh, Ra, he's Priest Marik, too."

She raced after Priest Marik into the black pyramid, knowing full well what would happen inside. She raced down the halls, following the sounds of Sanura and Marik's footsteps as they ran through the pyramid. Finally Crystal found both of them, in the room that the sacrifice would take place within. Marik summoned Holding Arms and Holding Legs, causing the Sacred Stone to appear behind Sanura, holding her in place as he came closer to her. When he ran a finger along Sanura's cheek, she growled angrily and went to bite him, but Marik pulled his hand away and glared at her.

"You shouldn't be so disrespectful to the one you are to wed." Marik taunted.

"I'll never wed you." Sanura said, spitting him in the eye, "My heart already belongs to another."

"That foolish Tomb Raider, Bakura?" Marik spat acidly, "He's not worthy enough to have you. Besides, what would your _Dear Brother _say?"

"Seth would understand how I feel." Sanura answered, "He doesn't trust you near me anyway."

"Then if I can't have you, no one can." Marik declared, pulling out the Millennium Rod, "You shall be sacrificed with you _Dear Brother's_ own Item."

Crystal could only gasp in horror as she watched Marik slash at Sanura mercilessly, causing Sanura's screams to echo throughout the room. Tears rolled down Crystal's cheeks as she found herself unable to turn away from the gruesome scene. Then, like always, Marik sheathed the dagger into the Millennium Rod, leaving Crystal to be the only one to weep for Sanura's tragic end. The scene melted into darkness and Crystal felt herself coming back from the vision, but not back to consciousness. Now she found herself in a room that had no walls and was very dark.

"Where am I?" Crystal asked, her voice echoing slightly.

"You are in your soul room." Bakura's voice answered.

"Bakura-san?" Crystal asked in surprise.

"Yes, Nura." Bakura chuckled, "You'll be awakening in a few seconds. The Pharaoh and your brothers are watching over you in my host's room."

Crystal moaned softly and opened her eyes slowly, seeing a blurred Seto above her that slowly came into focus. Mokuba was beside him and latched on to Crystal after she had sat up, saying that he was afraid he had lost his ane-san. Relief flooded both Yugi and Seto's faces when Crystal started to soothe her younger brother, stroking his hair gently. When Crystal asked what had happened after she fell into the trance, Yugi looked at his feet, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Seto explained that Mai was now unconscious in her room, much like Ryou was after his duel, but she was in more critical condition.

"Then I dueled against Isis Ishtar." Seto went on to explain, "I defeated her, and she helped snap you out of your trance, saying that the circle had been complete."

"What was I chanting?" Crystal asked, looking to Yugi, "I know you understood."

"Friend was foe and foe is friend. The circled journey has reached its end." Yugi chanted, "Light once bright shall begin to dim, alone to grieve for the loss of him."

"What does it mean?" Crystal asked numbly, "I don't understand."

"We don't either, Neko-chan." Seto said, "But Yugi, Malik, Isis and I were the only ones to understand that chant."

"Isis knows." Yugi said, "However, she said that Crystal must find its meaning on her own."

"Well, it's time for lights out, so you can either stay here or come back to my suite with Mokuba and me." Seto said firmly, "I changed the password to something else, considering how Fuguta wasn't able to stop Malik from entering the room. So, only Yugi, Anzu and I know it. I gave it to Anzu so you have another female to turn to."

"Arigato, Seto-kun." Crystal murmured, "Let go, Mokuba. You need to go with ani-san. I'm staying here with Ryou."

"Okay, but promise to stay safe, ane-san." Mokuba replied, "I don't want to lose you to that creep, Malik."

"You won't lose me." Crystal whispered, "I promise."

After the three boys left the room, Crystal walked slowly over to Ryou's bed, where he lay still unconscious. After the vision she had, all Crystal wanted was to be near Ryou to protect him if Marik should realize that once again he was too late to have her. Crystal didn't know how she would protect her friend, but somehow she had to make sure that Marik would not be able to harm her friend anymore than he already was. Brushing aside his bangs, Crystal saw a small smile form on Ryou's exhausted looking face. Then she felt Bakura's presence behind her, as the Egyptian Tomb Robber appeared in spectral form.

He will be safe, Nura. Bakura said gently, You are the one in danger.

"Namu was an alias that Marik used." Crystal said cautiously, looking up at Bakura, "Priest Marik killed Sanura because she was in love with you."

Now, he wants you. Bakura said, I understand why you fear for the boy, now. You're afraid that once Marik finds out how close you are to Ryou that Marik will kill Ryou.

"Hai, Bakura-san." Crystal whispered, "Someone's coming."

Bakura faded away from sight and the door to the room opened slowly, revealing Anzu, holding the Millennium Ring, which was suppose to be around Ryou's neck. Anzu's body stiffened at the sight of Crystal, and Crystal could see the blank look in her friend's eyes. However, Anzu continued to walk over to Ryou's sleeping form and held the Ring beside his head. Ryou's eyes snapped open, and Crystal could tell at once that it was Bakura, not Ryou who had awoken. Bakura slipped out of the bed, smirking at Crystal and Anzu, before Anzu collapsed on the bed.

I need your help. Malik said, appearing beside Crystal in spectral form.

"You?!" Crystal cried out, stumbling back into Bakura.

I never wanted to hurt you. Malik said softly, as Bakura held her protectively, It was because of him that I approached you so many times. I'm sorry if I scared you.

"You're lucky that you have no interest in her." Bakura said in a dangerous tone, "Otherwise I'd have to rip you limb from limb."

I want my body back, and to do that, I need help from both of you. Malik said, I need you to duel against him, Bakura, and I need you to keep to this room, no matter what happens, Hikari-san.

"He's right, Nura." Bakura stated firmly, "You'll put all four of us into jeopardy if you were to be present."

"Then you have to promise me that you'll be okay." Crystal said, turning and facing Bakura, "I don't want anyone that I care about to get hurt."

"I'll defeat him." Bakura chuckled, "Don't worry."

"Promise me, please." Crystal begged, "I don't want to lose you or Ryou."

"Fine, I promise, Neko-chan." Bakura sighed, "Now, stay here."

Crystal nodded slightly watching as Malik faded away and Bakura walked out of the room, feeling her stomach tighten as the door hissed shut. Hoping that her friend would remain safe Crystal silently walked over to the chair she had been sitting in and sat down. Her mind mulled over all of the events that had taken place within the past hour or so, feeling as if there was nothing she could do to help. She was always told to stay back, keep out of the way, or was left out of important conversations. Crystal knew everyone didn't mean to isolate her, but it didn't seem fair that only she was kept in the dark so much about everything that was going on around her.

Girl, I'm coming to get you. Bakura's mental voice said in a harsh manner, causing Crystal to jump, Marik knows the code, so you won't be safe there anyhow.

Fear shone in Crystal's eyes as she watched the door to the room slide open with a slight hiss, light silhouetting the figure in the door. Crystal sprang from the chair and ran to the figure, clutching him around the chest tightly and whispering that she was scared. Bakura's arms encircled her trembling body, as he told her that once he got rid of Marik she would have nothing to fear. Sniffling slightly, Crystal nodded and buried her face into Bakura's wild silver-white hair as her tears fell. Only Malik's mental reminder about the duel broke Crystal and Bakura apart, but Crystal still held his lower arm as they walked down the hallways to the dueling arena.

v"I want you to stay close to me for this duel, Crystal." Bakura said firmly, "He won't be able to pull anything funny with you nearby."

"Hai, Bakura-san." Crystal murmured softly, "How's Ryou doing?"

"He's sleeping." Bakura answered gently, "Without me to take most of the pain for him, Ryou's been exhausted."

Are you sure this is wise? Malik asked mentally, What if he uses the Rod upon her mind?

"I'd be very surprised if it worked." Bakura replied, "The Millennium Rod belonged to Seth."

It was used against her past self. Malik retorted half-heartedly.

"The dagger within was used against her, not the magic." Crystal countered, a shudder running down her back.

When they arrived at the arena, Crystal couldn't help but tremble when Marik's eyes rested on her. Marik chuckled, saying that he was grateful that Bakura had saved him a trip back down to acquire her. Growling deep in his chest Bakura stated that he only wanted to make sure Marik wouldn't use a servant to harm her. Smirking Marik told Bakura that he was correct to worry about the girl, but was foolish to subject her to the Shadow Realm's power. The comment made Bakura lose his cool and demand that the duel begin so that he could claim the Rod. Malik appeared beside Bakura stating that once Marik was gone, he would reclaim his body once more.

"So you want two things for winning?" Marik queried, raising an eyebrow, "Well, it only seems fair since I want two things as well."

"She is not a prize in this duel." Bakura growled, Crystal grasping his arm.

"We'll see about that." Marik chuckled, "The duel begins, now."

Dark, violet-black fog started to surround them and Crystal took a step back concealing herself behind Bakura. The rules were laid out for the duel and because of the Shadow Realm, with every Life Point they their bodies would disappear as well. Marik also explained that no one could enter or exit the area, so that the duel would not be disturbed. Crystal gulped quietly, wondering if Bakura really had been wise to bring her along to the duel, especially if Marik had the ability to trap her within the Shadow Realm. She was even more frightened by the fact that al the rules seemed to change once a duel started in the Shadow Realm.

"I'm summoning protection for you." Bakura told Crystal, "Don't be alarmed."

There was a flash of light and a Man-Eater Bug appeared, looking around hungrily at those before it. Noticing Crystal's trembling form, the large insect made its way over to her, until Bakura shouted a harsh order in Egyptian. The Bug stopped and looked over at its master as Bakura began to speak again in the same harsh manner. Man-Eater Bug growled, but nodded in compliance. Bakura then turned to Crystal, telling her that the Man-Eater Bug would give her enough time to summon her own monster, should the need arise. Crystal nodded shakily, and the Man Eater Bug took its place before her, ready to use its one-shot ability. Marik found the entire situation to be amusing, watching the large insect pace before the trembling girl.

As the duel continued on, Crystal began to worry as more and more of Bakura's Life Points and body began to disappear. Somehow he had taken possession of the Winged Dragon, Ra, and was about to summon the creature. Then Marik played a trap card that stripped all of the attack points of Bakura's sacrificial monsters, leaving Ra with none. Bakura became furious, sacrificing the God Card to summon a stronger card and special summoning two more monsters as he blamed Malik for the inability to use the God Card. As the two of them argued, Crystal couldn't help but notice the wicked gleam in Marik's eyes and the smirk on his face.

"One Turn Kill. I'll destroy you in one round." He chuckled at Bakura and Malik.

"You're bluffing." Bakura sneered.

"You think so?" Marik laughed, "I know a few more things about this card than the boy."

But I thought I knew everything. Malik protested.

"Well, apparently you didn't." Bakura snapped back.

Crystal felt her skin become clammy as Marik began to chant after he summoned Ra from the graveyard, invoking what he called instant attack. Then he started to transfer all of his Life Points, except for one to the Golden God, bringing its attack up to 8549 points. As Marik's body disappeared on the ground, it started forming on Ra's forehead, a wicked smirk on his face. Ra was more than enough to wipe out all of Bakura's monsters combined, and everyone present knew it. Marik destroyed all of Bakura's monsters in one fell swoop, as Bakura, Malik, and Crystal stared in horror.

"Now for the players." Marik chuckled sadistically, "And don't worry, King of Thieves, the _Desert Kitten_ will be with me."

"No, Kura-kun!" Crystal screamed, as the flames engulfed the ancient spirit, "You can't die."

"Prepare to join the darkness thief." Marik snickered, as Bakura began to dissolve into the Shadow Realm.

"Okay, I lost this time. But I'll be back, and I'll kill you." Bakura replied coolly, "I'm originally a member of the darkness."

The Millennium Ring clattered to the ground at Crystal's feet and the Man-Eater Bug growled menacingly at Marik. The dark spirit only chuckled as the Shadow Realm melted away and the protective insect vanished as well. Seizing the Millennium Ring Crystal backed away from the former priest, fear racing through her mind and flashing in her eyes. Suddenly her back is pressed against something warm and a hand is on her shoulder, causing her to turn her head slightly. Relief flooded through Crystal as she saw Yami's stern face as his crimson eyes glared at Marik.

"What have you done to Ryou Bakura?" Yami demanded fiercely.

"Where does anyone go after losing a Shadow Game, Pharaoh?" Marik snickered in response, "You'll be joining him shortly, and the girl will be mine."

"You monster." Anzu remarked, as Crystal clutched the Millennium Ring closer to her chest.

"Anzu, take Crystal and go." Yami ordered, turning Crystal to the taller girl.

"I don't think so Pharaoh." Marik shouted, pointing the Millennium Rod at Crystal, "I said she was mine."

There was a flash of light from the Millennium Rod as Marik focused his powers on Crystal's trembling form. Her eyes went blank and her body stiffened in Yami's grasp, as though she were in another of her trances. Wind picked up all around them as another flash of golden light sparked from Crystal, forcing Yami to release her. Placing the Millennium Ring around her neck, Crystal glared at Marik with empty eyes, causing his to feel fear, an emotion he never felt before. His focus on his powers broke, and he dropped the Millennium Rod, which clattered on the deck.

"How dare you try to use my Item upon my sister." A male, baritone voice accused from Crystal's mouth, "My Item shall never be used against her mind."

Then Crystal's body went limp, falling into Yami's arms, as the golden light about her body faded. Yami was thoroughly confused as was Yugi, who had seen everything from within their Soul Room. However, both recognized the voice that had come from Crystal as Kaiba's, but with a heavy Egyptian accent. Lifting Crystal into his arms, Yami and Anzu headed back into the elevator, Marik glaring as they went. When they reached the bottom, Yami told Anzu that he was going to find the Kaiba brothers and leave Crystal with them. The cerulean-eyed girl nodded, saying she was going back to Mai's room so that Shizuka would not be alone.

"Kaiba, open up." Yami said, kicking the door a couple times, "It's important."

"You better have a good reason for making all that racket." Kaiba grumbled, cracking the door, "You woke up Mokuba."

"Marik had cornered Crystal up on the dueling deck." Yami explained briefly, "Don't be too mad at her; she's lost someone dear to her just now."

"What happened to Ryou Bakura?" Kaiba asked, taking Crystal into his arms, "He never takes off the pendant that she's wearing now."

"You wouldn't believe me." Yami shook his head, before leaving, "Just keep her close. It will be safer, and she'll understand this time."

"Ani-san, what happened to Neko-chan?" Mokuba asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "I thought she was staying with Bakura-san."

"I don't know, but she is staying with us now." Kaiba replied, taking Crystal over to the bed and tucking her in, "According to Yugi, she's been through a lot tonight."

"You should get some sleep. The finals are in the morning you know." Mokuba chided.

"I know, but I still need to figure this out." Kaiba said gently, "You go back to sleep and I'll go to bed soon."

The smaller boy nodded and started to head back to the couch where he had been sleeping, but a soft whimpering from Crystal caused him to pause. In her sleep, she was clutching the large pendant that he had seen Ryou Bakura wearing during his duel. There were tears in his adoptive older sister's eyes as she continued to whimper and cry in her sleep. Not knowing what else to do, Mokuba climbed on the bed beside Crystal and started to rub her back as Seto had done for him when he had nightmares. The motion seemed to work on Crystal as well, because her crying ceased and she fell into a deeper sleep, still clutching the golden Ring.

"Ryou, Kura." She mumbled softly, before her grip loosened on the Ring.

"Sleep well, ane-san." Mokuba said gently, before curling up behind Crystal and falling asleep himself.

Kris: And the "Aw" factor hits the roof.

Crystal: I kept my promise. Marik never got to touch Neko-chan.

Kris: Good, cause I would have…

Crystal: I know Kris, I know. Read and review is all I ask. Jan e for now, and hopefully I'll be a bit quicker posting but I can't make any promises.


	16. Divide and Conquer

Crystal: Hi, I'm back with another chapter. It's getting trickery to write, especially with where it is in the series. Hopefully after I get out of the Virtual World section it will be easier.

Kris: Aibou had to change more of her typing key, because what she usually uses isn't showing up anymore.

Crystal: Oh, well. On with the chapter.

"Blah" - speaking

_Blah_ - thoughts or emphasis

))Blah(( - yami to hikari

)Blah( - hikari to yami

**_Blah _**- Ancient Egyptian

**Blah** - Bakura to Crystal.

Chapter Sixteen: Divide and Conquer

Crystal awoke from her restless sleep when the blimp jerked; throwing her off of the bed that she had been sleeping in. Stumbling into a standing position, Crystal saw the door to the room sliding closed as either Mokuba or Seto left. Wanting to know what was going on; Crystal hurried as best she could to the control room of the blimp. The blimp suddenly started to dive down and Crystal found herself running down the hall, almost falling as she went. Then when she reached the door to the control room, the blimp jerked its hardest yet, causing Crystal to fly through the automatic door and land on the floor with a nasty thud.

"Crystal, are you okay?" Jono's voice asked above her, "You look like you've to Hell and back."

"Seto-kun, what's going on?" Crystal asked, Anzu and Shizuka helping her to her feet.

"Someone's hacked into the system, Neko-chan." Seto replied, concern flashing in his ocean eyes.

"Welcome, everyone." A young male voice greeted, as a boy that looked like a younger version of Seto with pale aqua hair appeared on the video screen before them.

"Who are you, boy?" Seto demanded, placing a hand on Mokuba's shoulders.

"As I said, welcome, everyone." The boy smirked.

"State your name." Seto growled, his stance becoming more protective.

"My name is Noa Kaiba, and I was born superior to you, Seto Kaiba." The boy replied with another smirk.

"How dare you joke with me like that?" Seto glowered.

"Now, won't you all be my guests?" The boy invited with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face.

Noa smiled smugly to himself, after switch the video screen to show his ship rising from the water. He was going to have so much fun reclaiming his birthright as CEO of Kaiba Corp., while destroying the one who had stolen it away. As the blimp lowered into the base, Noa amused himself by watching the goings-on of Seto and his friends in the control room. They were panicked, shouting for him to release them, especially the blond and brunette boys, Jonouchi Katsuya and Honda Hiroto. Otogi Ryuuji, the Dungeon Dice Monster creator seemed to be taking in everything as were Mutou Yugi, Seto, and Mokuba.

"Mazaki Anzu and Jonouchi Shizuka seem the most worried." Noa mused, "But this Hikari Crystal seems to not even be aware of anything."

"Kaiba, Crystal's gone into another trance." Anzu called suddenly, catching Noa's attention, "She just froze up and started chanting again."

"Ease her on to the floor slowly." Seto ordered, his tone becoming fearful, "She was in pain when Malik ripped her out of the trance last lime."

"It's Japanese this time." Anzu gasped, "Not that other language."

"What is she saying?" Yugi asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"The dragons three born of blue and white will protect the lover of Shadow, born of Light." Anzu relayed, "That's all she keeps saying."

"What does it mean, Yugi?" Mokuba asked tearfully, "What's going on with Neko-chan?"

"My dragons are to protect Crystal from something." Seto remarked, "At least that is what it sounds like to me."

"So, Seto still has a soft spot for this girl." Noa mused, his eyes glinting slightly.

Noa remembered researching about the girl and her family, finding that she had been close friends with both of the brothers before his father adopted them. She was a champion at Duel Monsters in Tokyo, specializing in a Light-Fairy deck that was on par with Seto's usual deck. He would have to tell the Big 5 that her body was off-limits, because he had something special planned for her. However, Noa had to make sure his father would allow him the liberties of using Hikari Crystal against Seto. Gozaburo had a strong dislike for the girl, claiming that she was the reason that the brothers were so strong-willed against him.

"Break her and the brothers at the same time." His father's voice ordered, "When we return, she will pay."

"Of course, Father." Noa nodded with a smirk, "Seto doesn't deserve her."

Meanwhile…

Tears were flowing freely from Crystal's eyes as she came out of her trance, the memory of Bakura fading into the Shadow Realm still fresh in her mind. Her hands found the Millennium Ring still around her neck, causing the trembling girl to grip it tightly and hold it to her chest. Rocking on her heels, Crystal whimpered softly as Noa came back on the screen, stating that everyone was to exit the ship. She was vaguely aware of Seto leaving the room, a few of the others following behind him, protesting that he shouldn't go alone. A few seconds later, Fuguta and Isono came back into the room, telling her she had to go with Seto and the others.

"That strange boy insists." Fuguta told her firmly, "He says he'll force you to come off the blimp."

"I can't." Crystal whimpered softly, "I promised Mokuba nothing would happen to me."

"What is going on in here?" Seto's voice demanded, "Where's Crystal?"

"Hikari-san refuses to move, Kaiba-san." Isono replied, "She's terrified and won't move."

"Neko-chan, you can't stay here." Seto's voice said above her, "I'm not losing you to that Egyptian madman."

At the reminder of Marik's presence on the ship Crystal immediately rose to her feet and followed Seto to the doorway. Noa chuckled smugly, thanking Crystal for gracing them with her presence, which caused her to cling to Seto's arm fearfully. Then the younger boy asked them all to come through the door that opened in front of them. Isono and Fuguta started to come down the blimps stairs after everyone, but Noa turned a couple of what appeared to be guns at them. The invitation was for duelists only, according to Noa, and the suits would not be allowed to follow them.

"Crystal, stay behind me." Seto said, when Noa mentioned that past associates were eager to meet Seto, "I want protection on all around you."

Crystal released Seto's arm and nodded meekly, before backing away and clutching at the Millennium Ring once more. Sensing Crystal's fear and insecurity, Jono released Shizuka for a moment and placed a hand on the trembling girl's shoulder. Crystal jumped at the unexpected contact, before a shuddering sigh of relief escaped from her. It was easy to see that something had happened during the night, and the fact that she had the Ring was proof enough the something that had happened concerned Ryou in some way. Her mind was overwhelmed by everything that was happening, and it was starting to take a toll on her mental health.

"Take slow, deep breaths Crystal." Jono ordered gently, "In through the nose, out through the mouth."

"Hello, Seto." A male voice sneered, "Remember us?"

"Big 5." Seto growled, remembering how they had tried to trap him in his virtual reality game.

"When you lost that game, you were imprisoned in that virtual world instead of Seto." Mokuba said.

"Yes, and we wandered the virtual realm until we met Noa." The leader of the group said, "We hated Seto, but Yugi and the rest of his friends as well, for helping him."

"I've beaten you once and I'll do it again." Seto stated firmly.

Then between each of its the five members, the former board of directors explained their plan. They were all going to play in a Duel Monsters tournament, stating that if any of them lost, they would be trapped in the virtual world forever, while the Big 5 took over their bodies. Shizuka clung to her brother as everyone else stared in disbelief and horror at the statement, except for Jono who claimed that he would win his duel no matter what. The leader of the Big 5 laughed at Jono, before stating that they would now pay a visit to the dueling area to see the rules of the tournament in action.

In an instant they were in the middle of a lush jungle, causing Crystal to look around in both fear and wonder. Her grip on the Millennium Ring loosened and it jingled slightly as she slowly walked away from the group in daze. A large dinosaur appeared before her and roared fiercely, snapping the brunette out of her daze and causing her to shriek in fear. Crystal knew dinosaurs didn't exist anymore, but the beast before her seemed too real for her mind to comprehend. Once the dinosaur struck at her, its claw passing right through her body, Crystal fell to her knees as her body continued to shake.

"Kaiba, how could you leave her alone like that?" Yugi shouted, "That could have been real."

"I've written better virtual program in my sleep." Seto replied sharply, "I knew she wasn't in any danger."

"You jerk." Jono seethed, "I ought to knock your block off. You are the biggest-"

"Jonouchi, it's okay." Crystal said, stopping the blond, "I was just off-guard; don't blame Seto-kun for my reaction."

"Crystal, you're trembling like a cat caught with its paw in the birdcage." Jono retorted in frustration, his voice becoming harsher, "You thought that dinosaur was real, and don't deny it."

"Inu-baka, lay off of her, or you'll have to deal with me." Seto spat, walking briskly to Crystal's side and helping her rise, "I don't care how you talk to your sister, but don't ever speak to mine in that manner."

Jon's face pale slightly as he nodded to the taller brunette, obviously taken back by Seto's comments. Crystal gripped at the Millennium Ring again, clutching it close to her chest as another hologram came forward, a holographic Seto. Then the Big 5 started speaking, explaining the new rules for the tournament, using what he called Deck Masters. Each duelist would pick a monster out of their deck to act as a special guardian, which has a special ability to help you in the duel. It can be brought to the field at anytime, but could not be taken off again, and if it was destroyed in battle the duelist that it belonged to would lose immediately.

"I'll still take you down." Seto growled, as the jungle melted away.

"You and your friends are trapped." The Big 5 laughed, "The only way to escape is by beating us."

"Seto will beat you and you'll be trapped here forever." Mokuba shouted, grey eyes flashing angrily, "I won't let you hurt my ane-san, either."

"We let you hurt any of our friends or family." Jono proclaimed, before place his hands on Shizuka's shoulders, "I'll protect you, imouto."

"If we all work together," Yugi stated, "we'll get through this and win."

"Right." Honda and Otogi nodded firmly.

"But no one said who is dueling." Anzu mused.

"All of you will." The Big 5 laughed, "The first five to lose will lose their bodies to us, while their minds are forced to wander for all eternity."

"We'll see about that you overdressed pigs." Jono shouted, stepping forward.

"Ani-san!" Shizuka shouted as a hole appeared below him a he fell out of sight.

"Oh, yes." One of the Big 5 snickered, "We plan to separate you before we start the duels."

Next a hole appeared under Anzu and she dropped out of sight, causing Crystal to break away from Seto, only to have the hole disappear before she could reach it. Shizuka was next, followed by Otogi and Honda as they raced to her side. Hearing Mokuba cry out Crystal turned just in time to see the two brothers disappear down another hole. Yugi started to run to Crystal, who was now frozen with shock, but he too fell down a hole that appeared beneath his feet. Crystal was alone with these five men who sought to take over Seto's company, fear racing through her mind as she wondered if she was going to be the first one they chose to duel.

"So, you are the infamous, Hikari Crystal that turned Seto against his adopted father and led to our downfall." The apparent leader of the group snickered.

"I'm the first to duel, aren't I?" Crystal asked, her grip tightening on the Millennium Ring so that her knuckles, "I have to duel one of you."

"You might be or you might not be, my dear." The second remarked.

"We just had to see what is so important about you." The third stated.

"You aren't the same spirited girl that we were told about." The fourth mused.

"Gentlemen, you won't acquire your new bodies by talking to Miss Hikari." Noa's voice came.

"Too true." The fifth man said, "Goodbye, Hikari Crystal. We shall see you again, I'm sure."

A hole appeared beneath Crystal's feet and a strangle cry of fear escaped her lips as she fell down a dark hole, speckled with streaks of rainbow light. Closing her eyes tightly, Crystal clutched the Millennium Ring close to her chest, bracing for impact, whenever it came. Crystal was terrified by what was happening, not only for herself but for her friends as well. It was bad enough that she had lost Ryou and Bakura because of Marik, and now she might lose her more of friends because of the Big 5. This was too much for her mind to handle, causing the sixteen-year-old to fall unconscious as she continued to drop.

When she awoke Crystal found herself in the last place she wanted to be, a desert that stretched on for miles. A knot formed in her stomach as memories of her visions came forward from the back of her mind. She didn't want to be alone in the middle of the desert, especially after everything that she had see happen in the past. Shaking her head to force the memories back, Crystal picked a direction and started walking as fast as she dared in the intense heat that was now beating down on her. Things seemed to have gone from bad to worse for the poor girl, losing her friends and being able to do anything to stop it from happening.

"I have to keep going." Crystal murmured to herself, feeling her strength waning, "I just have to find Seto-kun and Moku-chan."

The sand seemed to stretch on for miles in every direction, making Crystal feel as though she might never find her way. Then she spotted something very strange, a door standing in the middle of the rising dune before her. Crystal circled around the door, confused by its presence in the middle of the desert terrain. It seemed solid enough and the only way to know what it was doing in the middle of the desert was to open it. So she wouldn't lose her nerve, Crystal hurriedly opened the door and walked through it into the darkness. The door closed behind her and Crystal found herself standing alone in a stone hallway lit by torches.

"No, not here." Crystal whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

"What is it about this hallway that brings fear to your heart?" A voice asked from behind Crystal, causing her to turn.

Behind her stood a young man that looked exactly like Seto, except he had the same pale aqua hair as the boy, Noa. He wore a tradition school uniform, but it was white in color and appeared to be trimmed in what looked like silver. When he looked at Crystal she recognized his smirk-like smile as the one that belonged to Noa. Stepping back in fear, Crystal never took her eyes off of the strange young man as he continued to stare at her with smug superiority. He stepped closer, index finger and thumb resting at his chin as he examined the trembling brunette.

"You could pass as his blood sister." The young man remarked.

"I thought you were Mokuba's age." Crystal said, taking another step back.

"That was how old I was when I died." The young man, who Crystal knew for sure was Noa, replied, "I thought you might be willing to speak with me if I appeared to look more like Seto, but I see I was wrong."

"Now matter how much you looked like Seto, I wouldn't want to talk to you." Crystal said, anger overcoming her fear, "You aren't anything like him."

"You're right." Noa said with a smirk, "I'm better."

"You're worse." Crystal snapped, "Seto would never do anything like this."

"Are you so sure?" Noa asked, "You apparently haven't been told about how he and Yugi came about to be rivals."

"I know what happened." Crystal replied coldly, "Yugi told me, but Seto wasn't himself in those duels. Now, leave me alone."

"You never answered me." Noa said, "Why do you fear this place?"

"It is none of your concern." Crystal answered, fear lacing her words, "Where are my brothers?"

"Brothers, now are they?" Noa chuckled, "They are reliving a few select memories, just as you are. Farewell, Hikari Crystal."

With those final words, Noa vanished as quickly as he came, leaving Crystal alone in the hallway. Releasing a trembling sigh of relief, Crystal leaned against the hieroglyphic wall and slid to the ground. Noa had made her feel uncomfortable under his gaze, as though he would attack her if she were to let her guard down. Now that she was alone, Crystal felt safer, even though she was trapped within the halls that plagued her nightmares. Exhaustion started to seep into the sapphire-eyed girl, causing her to rest her weary head upon her drawn knees.

"Yes, sleep, Hikari Crystal." A male voice chuckled softy as a figure appeared and lifted her unconscious body, "So long as I have you in my possession, Seto will not be able to fight me."

Crystal: I know it's short, but this is the best place for me to leave it off at.

Kris: Please review. Remember constructive criticism is always welcome.


	17. Truths and Lies

Crystal: First and foremost I would like to thank Princess of Thieves for helping me get out of my slump. It was mostly her ideas that got this chapter rolling.

Kris: Yes, thanks for helping my aibou. She had really been struggling on how to make this chapter work.

Crystal: Now, on with Secrets Within the Past. Oh yeah It's also a bit shorter than usual because there really was no good place to stop other than where I did.

"Blah" speaking

Blah thoughts

))Blah(( yami to hikari

)Blah( hikari to yami

**_Blah _** Ancient Egyptian

Chapter Seventeen: Truths and Lies

Shaking her head groggily, Crystal peered abut the darkened room, trying to figure out where she was. Her head ached for some reason, which made it hard for her to concentrate on what had happened before she fell asleep. Noa had spoken to her in a corridor from her dreams and visions of Sanura's death, and then he vanished. Crystal had cried herself to sleep after Noa had left, but she remembered being in the hallway, not in a bed. She had no idea where she was, or how she even came to be there for that matter; what was going on?

"So, you are awake." A cold male voice said, causing Crystal's eyes to go wide.

"Noa." Crystal said with a slight growl, "Where am I? Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Because you need protection." Noa replied, "The Big 5 have already tried my patience with their rule breaking when it came to Yugi's friend Jonouchi Katsuya."

"Seto would be able to protect me." Crystal snorted, glaring at the aqua-haired young man, "He cares about me as much as he cares for Mokuba."

"Really?" Noa asked, "Then why did he not protect you from my holographic Tyrannosaurus?"

"It wasn't real." Crystal protested, "Like you said it was a hologram."

"He would have at least told Mokuba not to be afraid." Noa stated firmly, "He didn't even give you that much support."

"Stop talking about ani-san like that!" Crystal shouted, jumping down from the bed, "He would never let anyone hurt me."

"From what I've seen, he's been trying to keep you out of his way." Noa said, ignoring the younger girl's shout, "He wouldn't let you participate in his tournament, even though he knew that you could beat him."

"He wanted to protect me from a madman that was after one of his cards." Crystal protested, "If I had stayed home, that man wouldn't have found me."

"And what would have happened if he had captured you at home?" Noa asked, "Would your _Dear Brother_ have traded that card for your life?"

"Yes." Crystal answered without hesitation.

"You feel that so strongly. Perhaps you should see something that I found while searching the surveillance tapes on your little blimp." Noa said, snapping his fingers.

An image appeared on the wall, one of Mokuba and Seto poring over information on the three God Cards. Seto was talking about how the three cards were the most powerful cards in Duel Monsters and that once he had them, he would finally be able to defeat Yugi. Mokuba agreed that they were strong cards, but asked if it was worth all the risks that they were taking. Ryou and the strange Egyptian that was pretending to be Malik were both unconscious and the real Malik was stalking Crystal. Seto was silent for a deep moment, looking at the computer screen and then back to Mokuba with a slight smirk.

"Malik's concentration is split." Seto replied, "Crystal's presence makes him act rashly out of emotion. I don't have to worry about that problem when I'm dueling."

"What do you mean, ani-san?" Mokuba asked in confusion, "How can you not worry about Crystal's safety?"

"Why should I?" Seto asked, "She has Mutou and his friends to worry about her. Now, go to sleep, Mokuba."

The image faded away and Noa was pleased to hear the sniffing that came from Crystal's direction. The brunette had tears streaming down from her sapphire eyes, as hurt and disbelief shone brightly. Putting on a sympathetic face Noa turned to face the younger girl, only to have her back away from him, withdrawing into her sadness. Then she bolted, from the room and found herself in a hallway that seemed to stretch on forever. Not caring or even thinking, Crystal started running down the hallway, unable to believe what Noa had shown her.

"It's not true." She chanted as she ran, "It can't be. It just can't be."

Not paying attention to anything around her, Crystal continued to sprint down the hallway, her Locket and Ryou's Ring jingling about her neck. The scene replayed from the surveillance video, Seto saying that she was not worth worrying over in a duel. To make matters worse Crystal realized with a start that Seto hadn't even cared if he was breaking her down emotionally. He didn't even consider stopping the blimp so that Ryou could receive medical help, and now Ryou was trapped in the Shadow Realm, as the others had called it. Then when Marik tried to take her, the only thing that stopped him was the duel he had against Mai. Seto had only changed the password to Ryou's suite and put a guard at her door, and only came when the others were with her.

"I'm sorry, Hikari-san." Noa's voice said after she stopped, practically collapsing on the floor in tears.

"He wouldn't even stop so that Ryou could go to the hospital." Crystal sobbed, clutching the Millennium Ring, "Now, Ryou and Bakura-san are gone."

"Ryou and Bakura?" Noa asked, intrigued, "I thought that white-haired boy's name was Bakura Ryou."

"You wouldn't understand." Crystal whimpered, curling away from Noa's voice, "Seto never took anything like this seriously."

"Please, tell me." Noa offered, kneeling down to her level and placing a hand on her shoulder, "Keep in mind, I've lived here for the past six years of my life. I don't think anything would be too surprising for me."

"Do you believe in magic?" Crystal asked softly.

"I believe there are things in life that we cannot explain." Noa replied in a comforting tone, "What does magic have to do with this?"

Looking up at the older boy with teary eyes, Crystal replied, "Everything."

"Tell me your story." Noa prompted, "As much as you can."

Crystal nodded and began her tale of the strange things that had happened since her first day of school at Domino High. Noa listened to the smaller girl with genuine interest, trying to piece together the puzzle that was forming before him. Crystal continued her explanation as far as she could, her voice breaking when she reached the finally seconds of Ryou and Bakura's joint life. Her story of how the boy protected her made it understandable as to why she gripped the large golden Ring that hung about her neck. The boy Ryou and his alter-ego Bakura both cared deeply for her, both in the past and once again in the present.

They stood by her side, even when all others had shied away from her after finding where she lived. Bakura had at first instilled fear in the girl, but as time continued a mutual respect formed. Then Bakura eventually grew to care for Crystal as he apparently cared for his past lover, Sanura. Crystal's tale of magic and reincarnation seemed to come out of a magical girl series, but seemed incredibly true from the way she told it. The sixteen-year-old girl was capturing Noa's interest, making him want to turn her to him more than ever. His agreement to listen to her story, rather than ignore it seemed to have won her over far easier than he would have thought.

"Will I ever see them again?" Crystal asked softly, her exhaustion starting to catch up to her again.

"I cannot say, Crystal-chan." Noa replied, "May I call you that?"

"If you want to…" Crystal replied wearily, "Noa-san."

"Call me oni-san." Noa offered, "Could you do that? I don't want to take Seto's place but I do want to be a brother to you."

"Okay, oni-san." Crystal murmured, before adding, "I'm sleepy."

"Rest would be a perfect idea." Noa replied, scooping up Crystal and taking her back to the bedroom, "Sleep well, Crystal-chan."

Watching over the sleeping girl, Noa smirked in satisfaction, knowing that she was already becoming attached to him. Maybe his father would change his mind about completely breaking the girl now that she had become attached to him. Now that he had actually met the girl, Noa realized why her presence made Seto so rebellious. She was truly a sister to them, whether or not she was related by blood, and that was proven by her constant efforts to remain in contact with the two brothers. However, now her emotions were stretched to the limits according to the story she had told him, mainly because of an Egyptian young man by the name of Marik.

"I wonder what life would have been like had I not died so close to the adoption's finalization." Noa mused, looking down at Crystal's sleeping form, "I wonder if I still would have met you."

"This Marik would be the perfect way to win her over." Gozaburo's voice snickered, "It seems that not even Seto could protect her from him."

"I know." Noa replied, with a nod, "If you want to play more mind games with her in her sleep be my guest."

"Just be ready to come when she calls for help." Gozaburo replied, "If we are to bring down the brothers we need her to completely trust you."

Dream: Crystal's PoV

"Crystal, get out of the way." Ryou's voice called, as someone shoved me.

As I fell out of the way, I saw a stream of golden fire strike Ryou's body while he collapsed to the ground. A strangled cry escaped my lips at the sight, Ryou's body fading away amidst the raging fire. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and started to pull sharply, making me look up and see Bakura. He growled at me to get moving or else, before starting to run as fast as he could while dragging me behind him. I scrambled to my feet and followed as Bakura raced through the darkness, his hand firmly grasped around my wrist. I was about to ask what was going on, but then I heard Marik's familiar insane chuckle all around us.

"You can't protect her forever, Tomb Raider." Marik's voice laughed, "She will be mine eventually."

"I won't lose you again, not to him." Bakura promised as we continued to run, "Nura, I will protect you with my life."

"Your life you say?" Marik chuckled, suddenly before us, "How fitting. I was going to kill you. You are quite the pest, Bakura."

"Stay behind me." Bakura hissed to me, keeping his eyes on Marik.

"Time to die, Tomb Raider." Marik smirked, charging Bakura with the dagger from the Millennium Rod.

Bakura fell and started to fade away leaving me alone with Marik, who smirked broadly at the sight of my trembling form. Then I saw Yami and Seto appeared behind Marik, both of them having determined expressions on their faces. Hope filled my eyes at the sight of the two of them, but then it fell when Seto refused to look at me, his gaze focusing on Marik. Marik grabbed me by the arm and yanked me to my feet, holding the now bloody dagger at my throat. He told Seto and Yami that if they did not relinquish their God Cards, he would slit my throat.

"You're bluffing." Seto said calmly, still glaring at Marik, "Besides, I came for your card, not her."

"Pharaoh, do you think I'm bluffing?" Marik asked, turning his wicked violet-lavender eyes on Yami, "You had better hand over your card."

"He lost it to me." Seto declared, holding out the two cards, "Now, duel me, winner takes all."

"Ani-san…" I whimpered, feeling the knife's blade start to pierce my skin, "Please, Seto-kun."

"Winner takes all?" Marik smirked wider, "Including the girl?"

"If it makes you happy." Seto growled, "Now duel me."

"As you wish, foolish boy." Marik snickered, releasing me and trapping against the same stone that Mai and Sanura had been on before, "The duel starts now."

"No!" I cried out struggling against my bonds, "No, this can't be happening!"

"Crystal-chan…" A voice called from far off, "Wake up, Crystal-chan…"

End Dream and Crystal's PoV

Crystal bolted straight up in the bed she had been lying in her eyes wide with fear and her entire body covered with a cold sweat as she trembled. Noa was sitting on the bed, a worried expression firmly planted on his face, which caused Crystal lunge for his waist. She started to cry fresh tears into Noa's white shirt, while the older boy held her and murmured comforting words. Crystal's grip loosened slightly as her tears faded, and she looked up at the aqua-haired young man. A mixture of fear and gratitude was shining brightly in her eyes as she continued to cling to Noa, pleading that he not leave her alone.

"I promise not to leave you, Crystal-chan." Noa murmured, "However that means you will have to come with me when I duel Seto."

"Okay." Crystal nodded, "Just don't leave me."

"I won't." Noa replied, "Come on. It's time."

Crystal: Yeah kinda short, but hey I updated. Anyway sorry again for the long wait Writer's Block is no fun.

Kris: Also aibou's busy with school now so be patient with her.

Crystal: And as always read and review.


End file.
